Rey de Corazones
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 1 LIBRO.Tras haber sido engañada por su novio Serena O'Brienn una mujer acomplejada por su físico, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas. contiene LEMON y BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Leer por favor:**

**Esta historia trata de un mundo erótico del BDSM (casi igual como Alicia en el país de las maravillas), donde los hombres son bellos como un Adonis y les gusta hacer su volunta con sus sumisas, tiene material muy grafico y abra mucho sexo, como también castigos implicados si desobedeces sus órdenes y levantas la mirada.**

**PD: ya están advertidas, no continúen la historia si no soportan tanto sexo entre un Domen/sub. De resto disfruten y esperamos sus Review saludos mis niñas.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Prólogo **

Fue un infierno de mañana. Posiblemente el peor día de su vida, pero Serena O'Brien se reservaba una opinión al respecto.

Una espesa niebla envolvía la ciudad de San Francisco, perfecto reflejo de su oscuro estado de ánimo mientras ponía un pie en el pórtico de su apartamento y buscaba en su bolso. Acababa de subir los tres pisos a su apartamento, que estaba encima del restaurante The Dim Sum en la calle Grant, y había estropeado su último par de medias de nylon de tamaño grande porque alguien había dejado un cubo de fregar en el rellano del segundo piso.

Maldita sea, tenía que conseguir un nuevo apartamento y una nueva casera. Y, por supuesto, para poner un broche de oro a su día, mientras hacía la caminata desde su ex-trabajo en Market street, todo el camino hasta Grant, cayó en el que era posiblemente el charco más profundo de toda la maldita ciudad. Y sin duda el más contaminado. Serena se estremeció, con los dedos de los pies cada vez más adormecidos en sus zapatos. Ahora caminaba empapada ¿dónde estaba esa maldita llave? Después de esta mañana, se volvería loca si hubiera perdido la llave de su casa. Normalmente Serena estaría en el trabajo en este momento, llevando a cabo eficientemente mundanas tareas secretariales para Mitch, ese tonto contable para quien trabajaba. Sin embargo, cuando había insistido esa mañana que su nombre no era Mónica**1**, y que él no era el Presidente, y que sus funciones de secretaria no incluían chuparle el pene—la despidió.

¡El muy cabrón la había despedido!

Bueno, sería un hijo de puta menos en la CPA**2** cuando su hermana gemela Rei se lo comiera. Siendo una dinámica abogada, Rei se especializaba en acoso sexual, y Serena tenía toda la intención de contratarla y hacer que ese hijo de puta pagara. Serena dio un grito de frustración y casi tiró su bolso en el cemento agrietado. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita llave?

Una salpicadura aterrizó en su hombro. Muy lentamente se volvió a mirar, a sabiendas de lo que estaría en su gabardina, incluso antes de que lo viera. Excremento de paloma. Serena gimió y se golpeó la frente contra la puerta de madera de su apartamento. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. ¿Cómo podría el día, empeorar?

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta, más duramente esta vez. Se abrió y

tropezó con el umbral, apenas arreglándoselas para no caer de frente. La

asaltaron los olores a tocino rancio y alfombras mohosas.

(1La autora se refiere al escándalo de Monica Lewinsky y el ExPresidente Bill Clinton, protagonizaron por dar sexo oral

al entonces Presiente de E.U A.ç)

(2 Certified Public Accountants, Institucion que califica y regula, a los contadores públicos en .)

Maldito Seiya. Su pequeño olvidadizo, irresponsable novio se había olvidado otra vez de cerrar la puerta.

Bueno, esta vez podría ser la única cosa en toda la miserable mañana resuelta a

su favor.

A Serena le dolía desde la cabeza a los pies cuando dejó caer su bolso en el soporte del teléfono justo en la entrada y entonces cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que ser despedida, caer en un charco del tamaño de la Bahía de San Francisco, y triturar sus medias, su mejor y más caro par —sin mencionar el excremento— sería tan agotador?

Y todo antes del mediodía.

Se sacó la gabardina sucia por los hombros y la dejó caer en el agrietado linóleo

blanco y negro. Se quitó los empapados zapatos y las medias de nylon

húmedas. Sus sandalias de tacón bajo estaban en su bolso — todos en la Ciudad junto a la Bahía caminaban arriba y debajo de las empinadas colinas con zapatos cómodos y se llevaban los de tacón para el trabajo. Con sus calles estrechas y con su falta de aparcamiento a bajo costo, nadie conducía al trabajo en San Francisco. En su lugar, caminaban o subían a los autobuses urbanos o montaba en los tranvías.

Serena exhaló un cansado suspiro mientras tiraba de la corta falda que se había torcido de alguna manera alrededor de sus amplias caderas de manera que la cremallera estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué no podía ser delgada, como su gemela, en vez de tener todas esas gruesas, onduladas y abultadas formas? A Serena no le hubiera importado en absoluto ser idénticas, siempre y cuando ambas se parecieran a Rei. Lo único que tenían en común eran sus ojos color turquesa.

Serena suspiró nuevo mientras apretaba la cinta de seda azul

que sostenía su cabello hacia atrás, lejos de su cara más

redondeada, que la de Rei. Levantó sus finos, largos, rubios y muy lacios

cabellos del cuello de la blusa, y miró el teléfono.

Respirando hondo, tomó el auricular y marcó el número del móvil de Rei. ¡Lo

que diría cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado!

"Habla Rei," dijo con voz firme; con la de no-se-metan-conmigo que usaba en

las empresas.

"Habla tu gemela favorita," dijo Serena mientras jugueteaba con la pulsera tejida

que su hermana le había dado para su decimoctavo cumpleaños, hacía seis

años.

El tono de Rei cambió al instante al tono para los amigos, amantes de la

diversión con los que su hermana Serena había crecido. "Hey, Hermana. ¿Ya te

deshiciste de ese perdedor?"

Los ojos de Serena miraron al techo de la pequeña entrada. Ni a su mejor amiga

Beru, ni a su hermana les había gustado Seiya en absoluto. No veían el lado

divertido en él, ni la forma en que la hacía reír. "Estás hablando de mi

prometido."

Rei resopló. "Sí. El perdedor".

"Lo que sea." Serena giró el cable de teléfono como una pequeña cuerda para

saltar. "Estoy llamando desde casa. ¿Estás en la oficina, o trabajas fuera de tu

apartamento hoy?"

"Estoy justo en el piso de arriba." Los documentos crujían mientras Rei

hablaba. "¿Debo saltar dos veces?"

"No tendrás por casualidad algún bote de almendra con dulce

sabor a moca en el congelador, ¿verdad?" Serena estiró tenso el

cable del teléfono. "Jon se comió la última que tenía. Y maldita sea, tengo que

hablar con alguien."

"Dos botes completos. ¿Es un problema de un bote por charla, o un problema de

dos cucharadas por bote?"

"Cariño, necesito un bote completo para mí." Serena dio unos golpecitos con sus

largas uñas a la mesita del teléfono, el clic-clac hacía eco en el pasillo vacío.

"Algo que sucedió hoy"

"¿Qué?" Serena podía imaginar a Rei inquieta en la silla mientras casi gritaba la

palabra. "No estás herida ni nada, ¿verdad? Lo habría sentido"

"No" Ella tuvo que sonreír a su protectora hermana mayor por dos minutos.

"No es nada de eso. Es—"El grito apasionado de una mujer atravesó la habitación y Serena se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Qué fue eso?", Preguntó Rei con voz de abogada.

"Espera." El corazón de Serena bombeó fuerte y apretó los dientes. "Estoy a punto

de descubrirlo."

Dejó el teléfono en el soporte, y mientras se alejaba pudo escuchar la voz de su

hermana diciendo: "¿Serena? ¡Será mejor que estés de vuelta al teléfono en treinta

segundos o bajaré con un mazo!"

La cabeza de Serena zumbaba mientras sus pies descalzos

caminaban sobre el suelo de linóleo agrietado hacia el único

dormitorio. No podía ser. Él no lo haría. ¿Verdad?

La risa femenina seguida de la familiar de Seiya haciéndola gemir de éxtasis

confirmó que sí sería capaz. El hijo de puta la estaba engañado.

Pero tenía que verlo por sí misma. Tenía que ver que su prometido era un perdedor...

Se asomó por el marco de la puerta, y el zumbido en su cabeza aumentó.

Efectivamente, Jon estaba desnudo y entre los muslos desnudos de Esmeralda, su

delgada y hermosa casera, mientras le succionaba los oscuros pezones de sus

pequeños y firmes senos.

Y peor aún, estaban en la cama de Serena. La cama que había tenido desde que era

adolescente y la que había traído cuando se había mudado lejos de casa.

¡Era su cama!

Serena quiso gritar, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para moverse. Estaba

pasando de nuevo. Maldita sea, otra vez. Haber atrapado a su último novio

jodiendo al parecer no fue suficiente.

"¿Estás listo para follarme?" Esmeralda le preguntó Seiya, con sus sensuales ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria.

"Oh, sí, nena." Seiya quitó su oscuro pelo rojo de sus ojos mientras ella le agarraba

el pene con la mano y lo colocaba en su entrada. "Quiero follarte bien".

"Esto es bueno", desde de la cómoda detrás de la puerta de la

habitación le llegó la profunda voz de barítono de un hombre,

y el zumbido en la cabeza de Serena alcanzó proporciones épicas.

Su boca se abrió mientras un gran hombre con barba entraba en el centro de la

habitación. El tipo estaba parcialmente vestido con pantalones de cuero,

cadenas de plata gruesas a juego, y un collar de pinchos. Había engrasado su

miembro con algo, y lo acariciaba con la mano, arriba y abajo sobre su erección,

mientras sostenía una correa de cuero con una cadena en la otra.

Serena captó el aroma de las rosas y contuvo el aliento. El idiota estaba usando su

crema de cara y cuerpo con aroma a rosas.

Antes de que se hubiera recuperado de esa revelación, el barbudo llegó a Esmeralda y

Seiya, que todavía estaban acariciándose entre sí en la cama de Serena.

Ella no lo podía creer. Seiya iba a participar en un ménage à trois cumpliendo la

fantasía de Serena con otra mujer.

Cuando Serena le había dicho a Seiya que su fantasía más erótica era ser atada y

follada por dos hombres a la vez, se había reído y le había dicho que nunca iba

a suceder. Había dicho que tendría que conformarse con su pene en su vagina, y su favorito pene de cristal en el trasero, porque él no lo iba a hacer. Así que ella había experimentado con varios juguetes y había usado su imaginación para el resto.

Y aquí estaba el hijo de puta, a punto de ayudar a Esmeralda a tenerlos en ambos extremos. Sólo que el hombre grande con barba se acercó detrás del trasero flaco de Seiya y le dio un par de rápidas bofetadas con la mano.

"¿Estás listo, Seiya-boy?"

¿Seiya-boy?

"Házmelo, Stone."

¿Házmelo, Stone?

Serena miraba con fascinación horrorizada mientras Stone se doblaba sobre Seiya,

tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás y fijando la correa de cuero alrededor del cuello

de su ex-novio, y dejando que la larga y gruesa cadena de plata atada pasara

por la espalda de Seiya. Stone desenganchó una de las cadenas que colgaban de

sus pantalones de cuero, la cadena con dos abrazaderas en ella. Mientras se

preguntaba qué diablos iba a hacer con eso, Stone se la entregó a Esmeralda.

La mujer procedió a fijar de cada una de las abrazaderas en los pezones de Seiya,

y cuando ella tiró de la cadena, Jon gritó como un cerdo.

"¿Eso duele, esclavo?", Preguntó Esmeralda.

"Sí". Chilló la voz de Seiya. "Duele realmente rico nena".

Esmeralda frunció el ceño y frunció los labios en una mueca. "De aquí en adelante me

llamarás mi Ama, y te referirás a Stone como Amo. ¿Entiendes, esclavo?"

"Sí, ama." la respiración de Seiya era más dificultosa, tenía una emocionada

mirada en sus ojos y sonrojadas las mejillas. "Sí, amo."

Oh. Mi. Dios.

El pronto—ex-novio—muerto de Serena era un maldito sumiso. Cuando se trataba

de sexo, no le importaba las características de pequeño beta en un hombre, aunque ella prefería un alfa — una combinación que era más agradable. Sin embargo, ¿Un sumiso? Diablos. Bien para otros, pero no para ella.

"Te permitiré follarme, esclavo." Esmeralda redujo sus exóticos ojos. Puso tensas las

cadenas y Jon tensó la mandíbula."Pero no te vendrás hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Está claro esclavo?

"Sí, Esmeralda." Seiya gritó cuando ella tiró de las cadenas, rápidamente dijo, "Quiero

decir, sí, ama".

Cuando llegó a las caderas de Seiya, Stone presionó su pene erecto contra el

trasero del esclavo. Él agarró el miembro de Seiya, no muy gentilmente, y golpeó

con látigo de cuero cerca de sus bolas.

"Se siente bien, ¿no esclavo?" Retumbó la voz baja de Stone.

Seiya chilló de nuevo. "Muy bien".

Stone tomó la larga cadena que colgaba de su cuello y golpeó el trasero de Seiya

con él, lo suficiente como para dejar una roncha roja y Jon gritó.

"¡Amo!", Gritó Seiya. "¡Quiero decir, muy bien, Amo!"

Stone tomó su pene bien lubricado y lo colocó al lado del rojo ano de Seiya. "Esto

va a doler, y a ti te va a encantar, ¿no es así, esclavo?"

Lamiéndose los labios, Jon respondió: "Sí, amo."

"Mueve tu polla a la vagina de Esmeralda." Stone golpeó la cadena por el trasero de

Seiya.

Seiya respondió con otro grito y un "¡Sí, amo!" Y luego hundió su

miembro en el agujero de Esmeralda.

"Muy buen esclavo," dijo mientras tiraba de sus pezones con las abrazaderas.

"Ahora, cuando Stone te folle, quiero que me penetres sin parar. Si te detienes

entonces me veré obligada a castigarte. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, ama."

Serena no podía creer lo emocionado que se veía Seiya. Era evidente que estaba

disfrutando de cada pedacito de esta rutina Dom/sub y estaba realmente

disfrutándola. Una parte de ella se preguntó si sólo debía girar y alejarse, pero

otra parte quería ver lo lejos que Seiya podía llegar.

En el siguiente segundo se enteró, mientras Stone tiraba con fuerza de la cadena

del collar de Seiya mientras hundía su polla en el trasero de Seiya y comenzaba a

golpearlo sin piedad.

Seiya, literalmente, gritó.

"¿Qué te parece esto, esclavo?", Gritó Stone mientras penetraba el trasero de Seiya

y lo azotaba al mismo tiempo con la cadena.

"Me encanta, amo," dijo Seiya, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

Esmeralda tiró de las abrazaderas de pezón y Seiya volvió a gritar. "Lo siento, ama" dijo

él y comenzó a penetrarla con su excusa-de-pinchazo. "Eso duele tan bien, mi ama y amo."

"Oh. Mi. Dios". El ronco susurro sobresaltado de Rei sacó a Serena de su trance

horrorizado.

Su mirada saltó a la de su gemela y vio a Rei sosteniendo un mazo como si estuviera a punto de utilizarlo contra una cucaracha gigante. Una realmente grotesca come hombres cucaracha. Serena supo por la mirada en el rostro de Rei que Seiya iba a salir muy lastimado, mucho más, una vez que consiguieran llegar hasta él.

"Ese hijo de puta te ha estado engañando." La voz-de-abogado-en-el-juzgado de

Rei cortó lo que ocurría en la cama de Serena.

Todos los movimientos inmediatamente cesaron. Los tres se congelaron cuando

sus miradas se fijaron en Serena y Rei.

"Mierda" masculló Seiya.

Serena lo miró con más frialdad de lo que nunca creyó posible. "Querrás decir,

mierda, ama."

Y con eso giró sobre sus talones descalzos y se marchó. Tenía que salir de la casa, ahora. Infiernos, nunca sería capaz de dormir en esa cama de nuevo, mucho menos en

ese apartamento.

Detrás de ella escuchó a Rei caer sobre los bastardos. Serena no tenía duda de

que el apartamento estaría limpio de toda la escoria en un momento.

El zumbido en su cabeza realmente estaba llegando al nivel de migraña. Serena

se puso un par de zapatos de caminar secos, tomó su chaqueta de béisbol de los

San Francisco Giants, y agarró el bolso del soporte donde el auricular del

teléfono todavía colgaba de su cordón.

En el fondo, oyó quejarse a Jon defendiéndose cuando empezó,

"Si Serena no fuera tan gorda, yo no hubiera tenido que —"

Un chasquido se escuchó y entonces el grito de Rei "¡Hijo de puta!" cubrió el

resto de las palabras del pelmazo mientras dejaba caer el mazo. Chillidos y

gritos salieron del club de perversión inmediatamente después.

Sin mirar atrás, sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Serena huyó a la seca mañana

de San Francisco.

(**1**La autora se refiere al escándalo de Monica Lewinsky y el ExPresidente Bill Clinton, protagonizaron por dar sexo oral al entonces Presiente de E.U A.ç)

(**2** Certified Public Accountants, Institucion que califica y regula, a los contadores públicos en .)


	2. Chapter 2

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Leer por favor:**

**Esta historia trata de un mundo erótico del BDSM (casi igual como Alicia en el país de las maravillas), donde los hombres son bellos como un Adonis y les gusta hacer su volunta con sus sumisas, tiene material muy grafico y abra mucho sexo, como también castigos implicados si desobedeces sus órdenes y levantas la mirada.**

**PD: ya están advertidas, no continúen la historia si no soportan tanto sexo entre un Domen/sub. De resto disfruten y esperamos sus Review saludos mis niñas.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 1**

El Rey Darien se pasó la mano por su luminosa barba y flexionó sus poderosos músculos mientras fruncía el ceño a las cuatro cartas boca abajo sobre la _mesa de té_. Las cartas se burlaban de él desde el cuadro brillante que la Hechicera Lunautilizaba para predecir el destino de los cuatro reinos a lo largo de las tierrasTarok.

Junto a él, la hechicera se movió y un corazón de cristal rojo se bamboleó en cada uno de sus erectos pezones, ambos corazones brillando a la luz de las velas. "Es el momento de elegir, Milord".

Darien gruñó y miró las cartas. "_¿Cómo puedo simplemente elegir una tarjeta cuando la suerte de mi reino descansa en mis manos?_" El rey apretó los puños y setragó un gruñido. "_Es un gesto demasiado simple para el destino de mi pueblo."_

Cambió su atención de la mesa del té a las paredes cobalto de la cámara privada de la hechicera. Mientras que el resto de su reino era amplio y bien iluminado, el cuarto de Luna era oscuro y misterioso, reflejando a la hechicera misma. Un millar de aromas inundaban al rey con inciensos que agudizaban sus sentidos...

madreselva, sebo, perfumes, aceites, elixires, y más desconcertantes olores que seguramente sólo la bruja podía identificar.

El fulgor de la vela bailaba y parpadeaba con la suave brisa que se agitaba a través de la única ventana y a través del pecho desnudo de Darien. Un velo de puras perlas caía a uno y otro lado de la gran ventana que ofrecía una impresionante vista de su reino. En contraste con sus oscuros pensamientos, la luz del sol de afuera calentaba las flores brillantes en los jardines reales con el arco iris y jugaba más adelante con nuevos crecimientos. Los pájaros, ardillas, ardillas voladoras, y cualquier otra especie animal se apareaban con el fervor de la primavera, con la siembra de semillas de un sinnúmero de nuevas generaciones de bebés. Muchos de los súbditos de Darien retozaban en todo el amplio jardín, desnudos, como solían estar, y ofreciéndose los unos a otros placer.

Debería haber sido también un momento de crecimiento para la gente de Darien, — un tiempo para que los hombres pusieran las semillas en los vientres de sus parejas. Un momento para mirar hacia adelante a los nuevos nacimientos en el otoño.

Las venas se elevaron a lo largo de la superficie de los músculos de Darien mientras la rabia lo llenaba de nuevo por haber sido incapaz de romper el poderoso hechizo de Diana... la magia negra que había puesto sobre las mujeres de Tarok, que las había hecho incapaces de concebir durante casi dos décadas.

Su fracaso en poner fin a esta guerra mental desenterraba el alma de Darien.

Apretó el puño y lo levantó hacia el sur, donde el reino de la perra asomaba en un bestial pantano bajo las Montañas Malachad.

Al diablo con los cielos, porque iba a encontrar alguna manera de terminar con el reinado de brujería negra de Diana.

Lo qué Luna había ofrecido a los Reyes de Tarok... ¿Cómo podría tal magia ser su salvación?

"_Quizá la primavera será un momento de renovación una vez más"_. El pensamiento se agitó dentro de él, y gruñó.

"Debe elegir una, Milord", dijo Luna, con un toque de urgencia en su melódica voz.

Darien vio el ceño fruncido de la hermosa bruja, pero sus ojos se redujeron a la posición correcta de respeto, con su ancha postura y las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. Un brillo de fino polvo rojo estaba en la superficie de sus párpados delineándolos. Los corazones de cristal rojo brillaban, con cada movimiento de sus pezones como bayas oscuras, y un collar de cuero carmesí colgaba del delgado cuello de Luna. Su largo cabello negro caía sobre sus pálidos pechos y casi llegaba al monte depilado que

brillaba con humedad.

Un impulso primario rugió a través Darien y apretó los puños para contenerse. Podía oler la excitación de la hechicera, su deseo de una buena penetrada por parte del rey. Quizá la recompensaría con placeres de la carne. Quizá no. Todo dependía de si quedaba o no satisfecho con la elección que debía hacer ahora.

Por el futuro de su pueblo. Para el futuro de su reino.

Con otro gruñido, Darien movió la mano, señalando las condenadas cartas.

"¿Qué pasa si te ordeno que elijas por mí, bruja?"

"N-no puedo, milord." Los ojos de hielo y fuego de Luna se mantuvieron bajos, aunque se imaginó la caricia de su brillante mirada Azul a lo largo de su polla. A pesar de su longitud se apretaba dura debajo de sus negros pantalones. "Debe ser su elección", añadió en un susurro.

Darien extendió una mano para tocar el corazón brillante en su pezón izquierdo. "¿Incluso si eso significara castigo?"

Luna contuvo audiblemente el aliento y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. "Sí, milord."

"¿Qué pasa si me acuesto con alguno de mis otros sirvientes en vez de ti, mientras miras, para enseñarte una lección de obediencia?", Preguntó él mientras sacudió el corazón que colgaba del otro pezón.

"Yo aceptaré cualquier castigo que considere necesario, Milord." El pecho de Luna se presionó hacia su palma y estaba seguro de que estaba mirando su polla, más hambrienta. "Solo debe

elegir a su futura compañera."

Le pellizcó el pezón y contuvo su aliento admirablemente bien, pero Darien no tenía duda de que su hechicera estaba disfrutando de la sensación de sus callosos dedos jalando y trabajando sobre el tierno botón. Mirando atentamente la cara de Luna, soltó su pezón y arrastró los dedos por su plano vientre hasta su desnudo monte de Venus. Con un solo movimiento lo tomó y deslizó un dedo en la deliciosa apertura, húmeda.

La comisura de sus labios se curvó en una media sonrisa mientras la veía morderse los labios, obviamente tratando de contener un gemido. Para jugar con la excitación de Luna, permitió que una dosis de feromonas _oftigri _fluyera sobre ella.

La hechicera comenzó a temblar. Una fina capa de dulces cuentas afloró en su piel blanca, sus pezones crecieron visiblemente con más fuerza, y su Quim le empapó los dedos. "El tiempo es nuestro enemigo, Milord", la hechicera le recordó con un ronco murmullo. "Elija... _por favor._"

Darien gruñó y se llevó el dedo de su apertura a la boca. "El sabor de miel de tu deseo, hechicera. Tu deseo es que tu rey te penetre. "

Luna separó sus labios rubí oscuro y le dio entrada al dedo en su caliente boca.

Lo tomó como si fuera su miembro, chasqueando la lengua a lo largo del dedo y aplicando una profunda succión.

Su erección creció aún más fuerte, y los pensamientos eróticos casi lo consumieron... tirar a la hechicera boca abajo sobre la mesa de té entre las cartas. Liberaría la polla de sus pantalones y la penetraría por detrás, fuerte y rápido, mientras que azotaba las nalgas de su trasero con su propio miembro. No tenía duda de que Luna disfrutaría de esos placeres y le pediría más, como siempre lo hacía.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era elegir una maldita carta.

Darien deslizó su dedo de entre sus labios y gruñó de nuevo mientras se enfrentaba a la mesa de té.

Cuatro cartas. Cuatro reyes. Cuatro compañeras.

Cuando Darien finalmente señaló la carta, él sabía que su emblema, el que guiaba el Reino de los Corazones, aparecería. Su destino y el destino de su futura pareja se cerraban. Como hermano mayor y Gran Rey de Tarok, en este momento le tocaba a él.

Su expresión seguramente mataría a cualquiera que optara por entrar en la cámara de la hechicera en ese momento, pero el cuarto se mantuvo en silencio durante la respiración suave de Luna. Sin duda, cuanto más tiempo se tomara, más excitada se pondría la bruja, a la espera de lo que podría ser su _castigo_

_sexual. _Si se atrevía a emitir más de sus feromonas de gran alcance, Luna se convertiría en una salvaje por la necesidad y la pasión. Ella se hincaría de rodillas y le rogaría por su miembro.

_¡Basta!_

Nunca era indeciso, su propia vacilación lo enfureció. No sentía ningún deseo hacia una compañera desconocida de uno de los otros muchos mundos, pero su gente estaba muriendo. No habían nacido niños de las mujeres Tarok durante casi dos décadas... las mujeres eran fértiles, sin embargo, nadie podía concebir

debido al condenable hechizo de Diana y su legión de bakirs.

Una nueva esperanza había surgido entre los hermanos Tarok

una vez que en las cartas de la hechicera se había puesto de

manifiesto, cómo su gente podía sobrevivir y prosperar. Una vez que un hombre Tarok se emparejaba, lo hacía para toda la vida... y si Darien elegía a la mujer equivocada... no habría herederos de su reino y pocas esperanzas inmediatas para su pueblo.

Se verían obligados a librar una guerra física contra El Reino Malachad, mientras que trataban de impedir la guerra mental de los bakirs al mismo tiempo. Incontables guerreros Tarok iban a morir, y Darien se negaba a gastar una preciosa vida. Iba a encontrar otra manera de derrotar a la perra Diana.

Flexionando sus bíceps, Darien sostuvo su mano hacia abajo, y poco a poco invadió las cartas. Los intrincados diseños geométricos de la parte posterior de la primera brillaban, y la carta vibró contra la superficie brillante de la mesa.

"Sí, milord" susurró la bruja detrás de él, con su timbre de voz rico en pasión, demostrando que ella podría llegar al clímax inmediatamente. "Tómela".

Esta vez, sin dudarlo, Darien, alcanzó la carta que llamaba su alma, que llamaba a los elementos más básicos de su naturaleza. El calor se precipitó a través suyo, caliente y feroz, mientras el tatuaje del corazón sobre su bíceps izquierdo lo quemó con un fuego interior al tomar la carta.

El poder que fluía iba más allá de cualquiera que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Su polla se puso tan rígida que era casi seguro de que derramaría su semilla sobre la mesa de té y las tres cartas restantes.

En el momento en que volcó su carta elegida, Darien retumbó de satisfacción.

_Perfecto_. Esta mujer ciertamente funcionaría... una mujer nacida para ser su compañera. Con sus ojos verdes agua como el cielo de Tarok, largo cabello rubio blanquecino que caía sobre sus hombros, muslos suaves para deslizarse entre ellos, pechos lo suficientemente completos como para llenar sus grandes manos, y labios generosos para deslizar sobre su miembro. Con toda seguridad iba a encontrar un uso para la cinta de raso azul que llevaba en el pelo...

Estrechó la carta en su mano e hizo que se desvaneciera, usando su magia para enviarla a la bóveda real para su custodia.

"Ven, hechicera," ordenó mientras cambiaba a la forma de caza. Dio un profundo y vibrante gruñido que causó que Luna temblara.

Darien giró sus ojos azules hielo a la hechicera mientras añadía a su pensamiento — "_tengo una presa que cazar"._

Serena colocó su bolso en un banco del parque y se sentó junto a él. Estaba en algún lugar en el centro del Golden Gate Park, justo al lado de uno de los muchos caminos, en un lugar aislado. Apenas había notado, ausente, el anuncio varios metros detrás de donde estaba sentada, vagamente sabía dónde estaba, pero ahora realmente le importaba un comino.

Los músculos le dolían mientras bebía su entorno... lleno de eucaliptos, cipreses y pinos, hierba suave, y flores silvestres. El parque era un gran bosque y fue a menudo un lugar de refugio para ella, un lugar donde podía trabajar en cualquier problema que pudiera estarla molestando.

Había estado caminando durante horas y había tomado un par de autobuses urbanos para llegar aquí. Mientras pasaba por todas las gamas de la emoción: una gran dosis de autocompasión, enojo consigo misma por ser tan _estúpida_ como para estar con Seiya, en primer lugar ira contra _el hijo de_ _perra_, por el hecho que Seiya la había usado y engañado. Pero lo que oía una y otra vez en su mente, lo que más la hería, era lo último que le había oído decir a Seiya: _Si Serena no estuviera tan gorda_...

Serena apoyó la espalda contra la dura madera del banco del parque y se quedó mirando las hojas del árbol de eucalipto por encima. Un dolor fuerte se asentó en su corazón. Se mordió el labio inferior duro para evitar que temblara. Seiya no valía una maldita lágrima de ella. Después de que había pescado a su ex-novio Zafiro hacía mucho tiempo acostándose con una chica que había conocido en la lavandería del apartamento, nunca pensó que confiaría en un hombre de nuevo.

Luego llegó Seiya con su perverso sentido del humor y personalidad infantil.

Dios era un idiota. Había estado tan desesperada por amor que una vez más se había conformado con un perdedor.

¿Por qué no podía encontrar a un hombre que la amara _por ella misma_? ¿Qué pasaba por ser talla 16? Se sentía cómoda con su propia piel... por lo general.

Incluso se mantenía en muy buena forma con todas las caminatas alrededor de la ciudad en lugar de tomar el tranvía o el autobús a la mayoría de los lugares a los que iba.

Bien_, nunca _volvería a confiar su corazón a cualquier hombre. A partir de ahora iba a ser más como Rei y acostarse con ellos y después dejarlos.

Por extraño que pareciera, Serena se dio cuenta de que sintió alivio junto con el dolor. Al igual que una parte de ella había reconocido hacía mucho tiempo, y como Rei había dicho un millón de veces, Seiya _no _era el hombre adecuado para ella.

¿Hombre? Sí, claro. Como si Seiya siquiera hubiera estado cerca

de ser un hombre _de verdad_.

De la nada surgió una explosión de risa que fue directo a sus labios. Los pájaros se asustaron en los pinos cercanos, se sentó y se puso la mano sobre la boca.

Pero ante el recuerdo de la cara sorprendida de Seiya al verla observándolo con el trasero expuesto, Serena rió por lo bajo de nuevo, y luego estalló en una gran carcajada. Se rió con tanta fuerza que su vientre le dolió y las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

Cuando finalmente se calmó y hubo borrado el último vestigio de humedad de sus ojos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta, casi maníaca que sabía estaba en su rostro. "Imagínate, Serena, querida", murmuró en voz alta, "hoy ciertamente no puede ser más interesante de lo que ya lo es ¿no?"

Unas ardillas charlaban sobre la rama de un ciprés, y Serena lo entendió como que estaban de acuerdo. Con un suspiro de cansancio, se quitó los zapatos para caminar y movió los dedos de sus pies descalzos sobre el césped. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó el tubo nuevo de loción perfumada de frambuesa que había

comprado en una tienda de spa en su camino al parque. Después de ver la grasosa polla de Stone embadurnada con su crema _favorita _con aroma a rosa, había decidido que definitivamente era tiempo de algo nuevo.

Sudorosa y cansada por su larga caminata, se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el banco junto a ella. Sí, sin duda la había pegado con los hombres. Iba a ser más como su hermana gemela y simplemente disfrutaría de ellos y del sexo sin compromiso. Infiernos, bien podría hacer que su fantasía se hiciera realidad y

tener dos hombres a la vez.

Si pudiera encontrar a dos hombres que disfrutaran de las mujeres con exceso de peso. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que había privacidad, desde que empezó la tarde no había visto a nadie en su camino hacía aquí. Con un rápido movimiento se subió la falda y puso algo de la loción entre sus muslos. Esa era una cosa de la que Rei no tenía por que preocuparse ya que era tan malditamente delgada, sus muslos nunca se frotaban entre sí. Y debido a que Serena estaba bastante llenita, y como se había quitado las medias de nylon en el apartamento, sus muslos estaban bien irritados.

La loción calmó su piel mientras la alisaba sobre la carne suave. Su mano rozó la entrepierna de sus bragas y por un momento salvaje las visualizó resbalar y llevarla al orgasmo aquí en el parque. La humedad inundó su vagina y estremeció sus pezones. _¿En qué estoy pensando?_

Pero el deseo de hacer precisamente eso era casi abrumador... como si una fuerza estuviera dirigiéndola. Con otra rápida mirada al parque oscuro, deslizó sus bragas por sus caderas y tobillos y, entonces las guardó en el fondo de su bolso.

_Sí. Eso estaba mejor_.

Frunció el ceño ante sus grandes pechos, su escote se insinuaba claramente en la apertura de los cordones de su blusa. Sus pezones y pechos estaban todos apretados, rogando que los liberara del sujetador.

Una vez más la fuerza que parecía dirigirla le dijo: _hazlo. Hazlo ahora._

Bueno, ¿por qué no? ¿Quién la iba a ver? Se pondría la chaqueta de nuevo, de todos modos.

Fue mucho más difícil quitarse el sujetador, y por un momento sus pechos desnudos estuvieron expuestos al aire fresco, con el sudor frío en su piel, sus pezones cada vez se contraían más dolorosamente. Después de que puso el sostén en su bolso junto con su ropa interior, empezó a tirar de su blusa hacia abajo, pero se detuvo.

En cambio, echó otro vistazo alrededor y luego empujó la blusa más arriba sobre sus pechos. Una sensación deliciosamente traviesa corrió sobre su piel, y su vagina se puso tan mojada que pudo sentir la humedad filtrándose por sus muslos. Puso más de la loción de frambuesa en sus manos y masajeó la delicada piel de sus pecho pellizcando los pezones tensos. Era tan relajante y estimulante acariciarse a sí misma, que todo el estrés del día pareció escapar.

Maldita sea, estaba cerca de correrse, sólo por jugar con sus pechos.

Mmmmm... Le encantaba el olor de las frambuesas. De alguna manera era aún más excitante, mezclado con los olores de los árboles circundantes a pino y ciprés, y al olor del Océano Pacífico. Casi podía oír las olas empujando contra la costa , luego retroceder, sólo para golpear la arena una y otra vez.

Contra su voluntad, los párpados Serena revolotearon cerrándose y se imaginó el hombre sin rostro de sus fantasías. Él siempre tenía el pelo oscuro y era musculoso, potente y muy dominante. Tal vez por eso no le importaban los hombres sumisos... porque profundamente _ella _quería ser dominada.

Qué increíble sensación sería. Sentirse poseída y apreciada. Saber que era la puta de un hombre y que el hombre era _su todo_. Un hombre que tuviera control de sí mismo, un hombre que fuera dueño de su propio destino. Un hombre que le diera tanto como lo haría, y mucho más.

Se imaginó que el hombre empujaba sus rodillas y obligaba a su polla a través de sus labios. Tal vez sus muñecas estarían atadas a su espalda mientras apretaba las manos en su pelo y follaba su boca. Y ella tomaría todo de él, disfrutando del poder que tendría sobre él y de su placer. Un zumbido débil sacó a Serena de su fantasía. Su teléfono celular. _Probablemente Rei otra vez, _pensó mientras se bajaba la blusa, buscaba en su bolso y sacaba el teléfono plateado y delgado. Su hermana la había llamado tres veces ya, sólo para estar segura que Serena estaba bien.

Durante una de las llamadas, Serena le había dicho de ese hijo de puta de Mitch, y Rei se había molestado aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho por Seiya.

Serena comprobó el identificador de llamadas, y por supuesto, era Rei. Lo abrió y presionó el botón. "Sigo diciendo que estoy bien ", dijo mientras pasaba un dedo a lo largo del diseño de la pulsera tejida.

"Hola a ti también, hermanita." La voz de Rei cambió a su tono de negocios."¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?"

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Serena tiró de su falda y se cubrió, con su excitación desapareciendo como el sol a través de los árboles del parque.

"Necesitaba caminar. Y no hay manera de que permanezca en el apartamento, _nunca más_."

"Todo ha quedado resuelto." El tono de Rei sostenía una suave satisfacción.

"Te contaré todo cuando llegues a mi apartamento".

Serena tuvo a sonreír. No había duda de que Rei había estado ocupada aterrorizando a la patrona y a su ex novio. Tal vez debería haberse quedado y observado. El espectáculo habría sido probablemente por lo menos tan bueno como el que Seiya, Esmeralda y Stone le habían dado.

"Ahora, ¿Dónde diablos estás?" Rei estaba diciendo. "Se está haciendo tarde."

"Golden Gate Park." Serena estiró el cuello y su mirada encontró el anuncio del parque varios metros detrás de donde estaba sentada, y le dijo a Rei exactamente dónde estaba.

"Cojo la Harley y te encontraré allí en veinte minutos." Sonó un

tintineo de las llaves a través del teléfono y Rei agregó,

"Recogeremos comida Tailandesa en el camino de regreso."

El estómago de Serena gruñó. No había comido desde el desayuno. "Una orden de panang de pollo para mí, y con picante."

Después de que su hermana colgó, Serena cerró el teléfono celular y lo dejó caer en su bolso. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse la chaqueta, vio un destello blanco por la esquina de su ojo. Algo pequeño se había precipitado al suelo justo detrás del enorme tronco de un árbol de eucalipto.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió obligada a investigar, como _si tuviera _que saber lo que era. Su chaqueta se deslizó de sus dedos mientras se levantaba del banco del parque. Una ráfaga de viento agitó su largo pelo rubio sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba descalza por la hierba hasta el árbol. Apoyó una mano contra su áspero tronco, en los jirones de corteza y miró alrededor de él.

Había un conejo blanco como la nieve con orejas caídas. El conejo tenía los ojos brillantes de color rosa y una linda naricita rosa que tembló cuando la miró.

Serena sonrió. Tenía que ser la mascota de alguien —definitivamente no era de la variedad silvestre. "Apuesto a que estás perdido, ¿No, cariño?" Murmuró mientras daba un paso adelante. Vaciló y entornó los ojos... ¿Un tigre blanco?

El conejito se transformó ante sus ojos en una de esos enormes tigres blancos raros que había visto en un show de magia en Las Vegas. _Bueno, Serena, ahora estás alucinando. Es hora de ir a visitar al médico... o mejor aún, a_ _un psiquiatra._

Comenzó a alejarse de la ficción de su imaginación mientras la

tierra se hundía debajo de sus pies descalzos.

El terror estalló en ella cuando la lanzó a la nada...

¡Estaba cayendo!

Serena gritó mientras caía por el aire tan espeso que se sentía como pudín. Más rápido y más rápido caía por el negro vacío.

No podía dejar de gritar, no podía dejar de caer.

La luz brillante apuñalaba sus ojos, y luego se cerró de golpe a su espalda, en una superficie. El aire salió de sus pulmones y el dolor atravesó su cabeza. Por un breve instante le pareció ver un enorme tigre blanco mirándola, pero luego no había nada.

Su vista se limitó a un pico hasta que la mota de la luz restante se redujo al tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler.

Todo quedó a oscuras.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Holis espero sus review para saber si os gusto el primer capitulo, tengo pensado ya que hasta ahora son 6 libros voy a adaptarlos con cada unas de las amigas de serena, el segundo libro serán Rei y Richard y asi sucesivamente si es que nos entienden lo que queremos decir.**

**PD: cualquier duda nos pueden preguntar. Y si quieren la historia original se las podemos pasar con mucho gusto, o cualquier historia que deseen mis niñas. Saludos y abrazos. Mi correo: titi_loca_13 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Leer por favor:**

**Esta historia trata de un mundo erótico del BDSM (casi igual como Alicia en el país de las maravillas), donde los hombres son bellos como un Adonis y les gusta hacer su volunta con sus sumisas, tiene material muy grafico y abra mucho sexo, como también castigos implicados si desobedeces sus órdenes y levantas la mirada.**

**PD: ya están advertidas, no continúen la historia si no soportan tanto sexo entre un Domen/sub. De resto disfruten y esperamos sus Review saludos mis niñas.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 2**

Darién alzó la felina y furiosa mirada de la mujer inmóvil, tendida de espaldas delante suyo. Gruñendo y dejando al descubierto sus colmillos, trató de darle una tremenda patada a Nicolás. _"Maldita fuera. Les había dado instrucciones de_ _que tuvieran cuidado con la mujer cuando se la llevaran por el camino_", gritó Darién con el pensamiento. _¡Esta es la futura Alta Reina!_

Con un rugido, Nicolás enseñó sus propios colmillos y dio una mirada feroz a

Darién. "_La sierva vive_", gruñó Nicolás. "_Pero si te estás buscando una pelea, con mucho gusto te obligaré, hermano._" Sus músculos ondularon debajo de suchaqueta de rayas brillantes como si se preparara para la primavera.

Poco a poco Darien se volvió hacia el tigre blanco para que quedaran frente a frente, nariz con nariz, barba con bigote. Podía oler aroma de la furia Nicolás, podía ver la rabia apenas controlada en sus ojos verdes de bestia.

"¿Qué quieres que haga, milord?" Luna interrumpió desde detrás de ellos, con un rastro de diversión en su voz. Había visto muchas veces los choques de los cuatro hermanos, pelearse con puños de hombre, o como tigres con garras y dientes, sin una razón mayor que la emoción y el reto de una buena pelea.

El Gran Rey pasó su depredadora mirada a la hechicera. "_Fetch, Richard y Andrew. Comenzaré la introducción de la futura reina a nuestras formas al momento en que despierte._"

"Sí, milord." Se encontró con los ardientes ojos Azules de Luna brevemente, y leyó el placer y la anticipación en su expresión. "Regresaré inmediatamente con tus hermanos." Bajó la mirada, con un toque de sonrisa completa en sus labios, con los pezones destacándose duros y erectos, lo que permitió a los corazones colgar libremente de ellos.

"_Date prisa, hechicera"_, Darien ordenó y dio un gruñido. _"Y te veré disfrutando de tu parte en esta demostración. "_

La hechicera se inclinó y volvió al castillo, con su pelo negro acariciando sus

caderas mientras caminaba desnuda alejándose. La cadena de plata brillante

unida a su cuello colgaba por debajo de su pelo, por la espalda y se movía a lo

largo de la ranura de las nalgas de su trasero. Sí... sin duda Luna gozaría

mostrándole a la futura reina los placeres que debían tenerse en cuenta en este reino.

El retumbo del Gran Rey se convirtió en un ronroneo salvaje mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la inconsciente mujer a sus pies. Su cabello blanco—rubio estaba extendido sobre la hierba como un velo de seda fina que brillaba con el sol de primavera. Sus oscuras pestañas descansaban como medias lunas contra sus pálidas mejillas, y sus labios color rosa llenos estaban fruncidos juntos en un pequeño puchero.

Un fuerte deseo de proteger a esta dama se apoderó de Darien, a diferencia de lo que había conocido antes, sus entrañas se apretaron. El endurecimiento en su pecho se sentía como si las cadenas ataran su corazón tan a fondo mientras pretendía vincular a esta mujer a él.

"_La muchacha es hermosa"_, Nicolás dijo en su pensamiento, las palabras desde un lado de él. _"Será agradable entrenarla"_

Darien puso atrás la prisa de poseerla que lo inundó con la declaración de

Nicolás. Como si solo Darien tocara la suave piel de esta mujer, sintió el calor de sus hermosas curvas apretadas contra su longitud, y el gusto de su

encantador Quím. Pero así no eran las formas en Tarok, o en cualquiera de los cuatro reinos.

"_Esta muchacha de la que hablas, es la futura Gran Reina,_" Darien le recordó a sus gemelos. Pero sus lomos se apretaron y la emoción de la anticipación corrió por sus venas al pensar en los placeres que él y sus hermanos darían a esta mujer, juntos durante el vínculo de la mente.

"_Vayan a la fuente y prepárense para iniciar mi premio."_

Nicolás gruñó, con sus ojos verdes quemando su temperamento por recibir

órdenes como un mero sirviente. Con otro gruñido, se volvió hacia los jardines, con la cola moviéndose mientras se alejaba.

Darien desestimó la ira de su hermano y se volvió hacia la doncella. Su

respiración suave y el latido de su corazón eran tan fuertes que llegaban a sus oídos. Por encima de ellos los pájaros cantaban en las ramas del árbol _thech'tok,_ y la fuente gorjeaba y salpicaba el otro lado de la ligera subida.

El rey caminó alrededor de la mujer, mientras sus agudos sentidos se

mantenían al tanto de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Olió su ropa, la que

definitivamente iba a desaparecer. Nunca soportaría cualquier cosa, sino las

mejores telas transparentes para cubrir las voluptuosas formas de su futura reina, sin nada en absoluto.

Otro posesivo estruendo se levantó en su garganta cuando acarició la curva de sus pechos al aire en la apertura de su túnica. Olía a frambuesas y a calor femenino, y era todo lo que podía hacer para frenar su lujuria. Podría cambiar de nuevo a su forma de hombre y tomar a esta mujer fuerte y rápido al momento en que despertara. Ella conocería únicamente su placer y fácilmente podría asegurarse que pidiera más.

Sin embargo, como Gran Rey nunca se permitía un lapso de control,

independientemente de la tentación. Su lucha por el control se hizo aún más

intensa a medida que movía su cabeza hacia el paño que cubría su monte de

Venus y se bebía el aroma de sus jugos. Con el hocico le hizo

subir la tela, dejando al descubierto los suaves rizos de su

montículo. Nicolás había hecho bien su trabajo cuando la había influenciado

para que se quitara la ropa interior. Si la mujer no hubiese estado tan distraída por el sonido del timbre de aquella-caja-de-voz- por la que había hablado, Nicolás muy bien podría haber conseguido toda su ropa antes de llegar a Tarok.

La nariz de Darien tocó su monte de Venus y respiró hondo.

_Una muestra._

Se permitió el lujo de un solo golpe de su lengua a lo largo de toda su abertura.

Su estruendo se convirtió en un ronroneo profundo mientras se vanagloriaba

con su sabor dulce y salado, y el suave gemido que dio mientras abría los

muslos y levantaba las caderas, rogando por más, incluso en su sueño.

Las orejas de Darien se irguieron hacia el arco iris de los jardines. Sus tres

hermanos y la hechicera habían llegado a la fuente, preparados para llevar a su futura esposa a una visión de los placeres de su reino.

Bajando la cabeza, el rey le dio un codazo al blando material que le cubría los pechos y liberaba el color rosa de sus pezones. Con un golpe de su áspera

lengua, le lamió un brote, llevándolo a un máximo ajustado. La mujer suspiró y arqueó la espalda, empujando el pecho hacia él. Lamió su otro pezón, decidido a despertar a su futura esposa de una manera que le abrieran sus sentidos al fuego.

_Había llegado el momento_.

Rugió su satisfacción mientras ella gemía de nuevo. La mujer sería perfecta.

Ella obedecería y se sometería a cada demanda.

Y probablemente pasaría las pruebas que le permitirían convertirse en su reina. Esta vez la fantasía del hombre sin rostro moreno fue más intensa de lo que jamás fue. Serena casi pudo sentir su boca sobre su vagina y luego los golpes duros de su lengua contra sus pezones. Casi como lija áspera, con la sensación haciéndose aún más estimulante y emocionante. El dolor en su vagina fue mayor y tuvo la necesidad de correrse tan fuerte que casi pudo gritar. De repente la sensación se detuvo. Serena se dio cuenta que una brisa suave pasaba por sus húmedos pezones y el sol calentaba su rostro. A lo lejos se oyó el chapoteo del agua, arriba el canto de un sinfín de aves y el sonido del viento agitando miles de hojas de los árboles. Ella parpadeó, sus pensamientos de alguna forma nublados y confusos mientras se encontraba mirando las ramas de un árbol azul de hojas plumosas en lugar del techo de yeso, agrietado y manchado de su apartamento.

El cielo era turquesa y los destellos de la luz del sol de la mañana temprano se asomaban por entre las hojas mientras una brisa se agitaba.

Serena frunció el ceño.

"_¿Qué demonios?" _Lo último que recordaba era estar en el Parque Golden Gate, en un banco. Frunció el ceño mientras recordaba _porqué _había estado en ese banco. Ese bastardo de Seiya la había engañado.

Al igual que Zafiro lo había hecho.

Fue tarde por la tarde, y Rei se dirigía al parque en su moto. Habían previsto recoger comida tailandesa en el camino de regreso al apartamento de Rei.

Pero después de colgar con su hermana gemela, Serena había visto un destello color blanco. Había dejado todo en el banco del parque y había seguido a ese conejo alrededor del árbol... y el conejo se había convertido en un tigre blanco...

Serena se sentó tan rápido que su cabeza le dio vueltas y pensó que iba a caerse.

Se llevó las manos a la frente, intentando todavía asimilar el movimiento de los árboles, el cielo y las flores, que parecían un remolino a su alrededor. Por unos momentos sólo pudo sentarse allí, sosteniendo su cabeza, esperando que el vértigo pasara.

Flashes de recuerdos vinieron a ella mientras apretaba los puños en sus sienes. No fue un recuerdo, sino nada más que un sueño.

Sí, un sueño. La tierra estaba debajo de sus pies... y luego se había caído a través de algo tan grueso y oscuro como pudín de chocolate... golpeando el suelo... y un tigre blanco...

Una ráfaga de viento rozó la piel de Serena, acariciando sus pechos y su vagina como si no tuviera nada que los cubriera. Dio por casualidad una mirada y vio que tenía la blusa desabrochada sobre los pechos y la falda subida alrededor de la cintura y no tenía ropa interior ni sujetador.

"Oh, mi dios." Serena tembló hasta los pies, tirando hacia bajo su blusa y falda.

Sus mejillas ardían como locas cuando se acordó que se los había quitado en el parque. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?

Otra ola de mareo le pasó por encima y apoyó su mano contra el tronco liso y

brillante del árbol en el que se encontraba.

Cuando por fin pudo centrarse sin sentir como si se fuera a desmayar, su

mirada se movió por los alrededores. No era como ningún lugar en el que recordara haber estado nunca antes. El cielo era de un color turquesa brillante, con las nubes de un azul intenso en la parte superior, sombreado hacia abajo con un color verde oscuro en el fondo. Los árboles a su alrededor eran inusuales, con variedades con las que no estaba familiarizada — como en el que había estado durmiendo, tenía hojas azules.

Las flores crecían de todos los colores del arco iris... algunas con forma de

estrellas y campanas, y otras con pétalos en forma de corazón. El aire olía

increíblemente limpio y fresco, tanto las flores que perfumaban, como el rico bosque olía, que casi la abrumaba.

Todo parecía irreal... como si hubiera caído en un agujero de conejo y aterrizara en el país de las maravillas.

"_Oh, claro, Serena. Y lo siguiente que sabrás es que el gato Rison te cazará. Estás soñando. Simplemente relájate y disfrútalo."_

Un gemido de mujer flotó a lo largo de la brisa y Serena se quedo quieta.

_Okaaaay_... la última vez que había oído un sonido como ese había encontrado a la hermosa Esmeralda acostándose con su ex-novio, quien fue penetrado después por Stone.

El profundo retumbar de una voz de hombre vino después. "Empate", dijo, y el corazón de Serena empezó a latir. Como en trance, se movió hacia los sonidos. Venían desde el otro lado del enorme árbol debajo del que había despertado. Serena se apretó contra el tronco brillante y miró a su alrededor. Tenía la piel enrojecida por el calor instantáneo y la excitación.

Ante una fuente burbujeante había tres hombres muy hermosos y muy

_desnudos_. Un hombre de pelo negro con cicatrices en el pecho y un tatuaje de diamante; golpeaba en una mano una cuerda de cuero mientras jugaba tres cartas con la otra. Pero ¿En dónde las ponía? Estaba desnudo por Dios santo.

Un rubio con un tatuaje y un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules se reclinó en la exuberante hierba. El tercer hombre, un pícaro de pelo oscuro con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos verdes, casi gruñó allí parado con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una espada grande de color negro con líneas fluía alrededor del diseño tatuado en su espesa muñeca, y de alguna manera lo hacía lucir aún más peligroso, como un pirata desnudo varado en tierra.

"Andrew ganó el sorteo", dijo el hombre de la cuerda con un acento que sonaba a europeo rico. El rubio sonrió y el hombre con el tatuaje de espada

definitivamente gruñó en ese momento.

En medio de los hombres había una hermosa mujer desnuda con abundante

pelo negro brillante que le llegaba al trasero. Llevaba un collar de cuero rojo y brillantes corazones rojos colgaban de sus pezones. Tenía la cabeza inclinada en posición de sumisión y juntaba las manos _atadas _detrás de su espalda. Todos ellos estaban sólo a unos pies de Serena, tan cerca de ella que juró que podía oler la testosterona que salía de los poderosos cuerpos musculosos de los hombres, junto con el perfume de madreselva de la mujer. Los hombres tenían aspecto de bárbaros con pelo largo suelto sobre sus hombros, esculpidos cuerpos bronceados, y feroces expresiones casi felinas.

Los tres hombres tenían sus penes erguidos, todos impresionantes y mucho más gruesos y más largos que cualquier otro que Serena hubiera visto antes. Infiernos, más grandes que el mayor consolador que había visto nunca.

Serena estaba hipnotizada. No podía haberse ido si lo hubiera intentado. Sólo la idea de experimentar la sensación de sus miembros en su interior hacía vibrar la vagina de Serena y la hacía humedecerse de emoción.

"Arrodíllate, Luna," el hombre de pelo negro ordenó a la belleza oscura

mientras espetaba su cuerda en el aire. "Al lado de Andrew." Hizo un gesto con la cuerda al rubio con sonrisa satisfecha, que todavía estaba subiendo de nuevo por la ladera cubierta de hierba.

"Deseo que tengan sexo."

"Sí, amo Richard," la mujer llamada Luna respondió, con un acento tan bello e

inusual como el de Richard. Ella se sentó con gracia sobre sus rodillas,

manteniendo los ojos bajos. Sus manos estaban de hecho atadas a su espalda por pulseras de metal unidas a una cadena. Una cadena que relucía bajo su pelo largo y negro, que se perdía hasta la parte posterior de su cuello. La cadena estaba unida a su collar de cuero rojo. Luna debía ser la _esclava _de los hombres, aunque la expresión de éxtasis en el rostro de la mujer le sugirió que había elegido el papel. Se veía positivamente embelesada.

Serena se quedó sin aliento mientras Richard caminaba lentamente alrededor de la mujer, con la cuerda sobre sus pechos y luego sobre los hombros. Los golpes en el corazón de Serena llegaron a las proporciones de un terremoto en San Francisco. Ella estaba viendo a un Dom y su sub... e iba a _compartirla _con otros hombres.

_Oh. Mi. Dios_.

¿Cómo sería estar en la posición de la mujer — atada, servil, y dominada por un hombre poderoso? La idea era interesante y de alguna manera la liberó, y Serena se sorprendió de lo encendida que estaba por imaginarse a sí

misma en el lugar de Luna.

Cuando Serena oyó por primera vez acerca de BDSM de su tía Lita, quedó

horrorizada al principio, luego intrigada. Cuanto más leyó al respecto en

Internet, más estuvo fascinada por la idea de ser dominada. Pero nunca había podido hablar con Jon al respecto — siempre le decía que no cuando le pedía algo así, ¿_Te excitaría darme nalgadas cuando tuviéramos sexo? ¿No sería divertido si_ _me ataras las muñecas y los tobillos a los postes de la cama?_ Y no era de extrañar que no se hubiera interesado en atarla. _Él _había querido ser el dominado, también.

Serena se apretó más al árbol, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras observaba al hombre jugar con la sub.

¿Qué pasaría si pescaban a Serena viéndolos? ¿Y si quería castigarla por

espionaje... y usar sobre _ella _su cuerda de cuero? El entusiasmo que corrió a través de su cuerpo, con el pensamiento de ser _castigada _por estos hombres fue tan grande que la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios, y tuvo que luchar para no mover su dedo bajo su falda y acariciar su clítoris mientras los observaba.

"Pequeño Andrew." Con un movimiento de su muñeca Richard azotó las nalgas de Luna en el trasero con la correa de cuero.

Serena se estremeció, pero la mujer arqueó la espalda y gimió.

"Más rápido, muchacha," exigió Richard y la azotó de nuevo.

"Sí, amo Richard." Incluso con las manos atadas a la espalda, Luna fácilmente se puso a horcajadas de las rubias caderas afiladas con la gracia de una bailarina. Andrew se reclinó en la hierba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, con los músculos de sus brazos bien definidos. Serena se estremeció ante la idea de ver sus músculos y sentir el poder de sus bíceps y tríceps.

"Frota tu Quím. a lo largo de su pene." Richard azotó el trasero de Luna con la cuerda, dejando rastros de color rosa brillante en cada nalga. "Y no llegues al clímax sin mi permiso, muchacha."

"Sí, amo." Luna se quedó sin aliento y empujó sus pechos mientras frotaba su raja a lo largo del miembro de Andrew. Los corazones rojos brillaban en sus pezones erectos con cada movimiento que hacía. Con sus labios entreabiertos y la piel enrojecida de excitación.

Richard se arrodilló detrás de Luna y ligeramente pasó los colgantes de su cuero por su espalda. "Chupa el miembro de Nicolás, muchacha."

Con eso, el tercer hombre se adelantó y agarró el pelo Luna en una enorme

mano. No muy suavemente él tiró de su cabeza hacia arriba y empujó su

miembro a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Luna gimió mientras tomaba a Nicolás en la boca, y Richard azotaba su trasero de nuevo. "Andrew te recompensará por tu buen comportamiento en esta manifestación de tu puta Quím., muchacha," Richard dijo. "Y yo voy a penetrar tu trasero apretado." La mano de Serena cubrió su boca mientras evitaba su propio gemido de excitación al observar a Andrew mantener las caderas de Luna e impulsar su erección en su vagina. La mujer se quejaba a su alrededor con la boca llena del pene de Nicolás. Richard se estaba acariciando su propia erección y brillaba como si mágicamente hubiera tenido algún tipo de lubricante. En el

momento siguiente, agarró las nalgas de Luna y colocó su pene en su ano,

penetrándola poco a poco, luego comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera.

"Muy bien", dijo Richard con un ronroneo virtual mientras volvía a azotar su

trasero y espalda, sin nunca golpear el mismo lugar dos veces. "Tómanos a

todos tan profundo como puedas."

Tres miembros se empujaban dentro y fuera de Luna, tres hombres poderosos la penetraban a la vez.

Y más que nunca, Serena deseó lo que Luna estaba recibiendo.

Mientras Serena pensó que _ella _no podía soportarlo más, un perfume vibrante llegó a su nariz. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente. Sus pezones se apretaron hasta que le dolieron y su vagina se puso tan mojada que sus jugos se filtraron entre sus muslos. _Oh, mi dios_, tenía que follar y ella tenía que ser follada _ahora_. Y entonces se dio cuenta de Luna se estaba volviendo loca. La máscara de calma y serenidad de la mujer se desvaneció. Hizo sonidos guturales mientras chupaba la erección de Nicolás.

Había sacado la cabeza hacia atrás para que sus ojos color ámbar brillante se centraran en él cuando lo tomaba con la boca.

El cuerpo de Luna temblaba violentamente mientras Andrew y Richard se deslizaban dentro y fuera de su vagina y trasero. Si los hombres no hubieran tenido a Luna tan ferozmente bajo su control, y si sus manos no hubieran estado tan íntimamente unidas detrás de ella y su cuello, Serena estaba segura que la mujer se habría venido salvajemente sobre ellos. Ese salvajismo era evidente en sus ojos color azul, en el temblor de su cuerpo,

en la forma en que se movía con cada golpe de sus penes, y los gemidos

desplegándose en su garganta alrededor del pene de Nicolás.

La primitiva urgencia brotó en el interior de Serena le dio miedo por su

intensidad. Quería arrancarse la blusa, tirar su falda, y unirse al frenesí sexual.

Nunca había estado tan activa, tan desesperada de ser penetrada en toda su vida.

Un suave picor estalló en su conciencia, como si alguien la hubiera estado

observando. Con esfuerzo, se obligó a apartar la mirada de la escena erótica

ante ella... y casi se olvidó de respirar cuando _lo _vio.

Un hombre fornido descansaba una cadera contra el enorme tronco de un árbol de hoja de vieira al otro lado del cuarteto que follaba. Estaba desnudo también con sólo un pañuelo rojo que llevaba en una mano envuelta en su muslo y que escondía el atributo que ella se estaba muriendo mayormente por mirar. Y sus muslos señor — bueno, eran los muslos más atléticos que había tenido el placer de ver. Su cuerpo escultural era la perfección absoluta, con su abdomen claramente definido seguramente tan duro como piedra tallada.

El tatuaje del diseño de un corazón se flexionaba a través de su brazo mientras su mirada se centraba en algo que tenía — se veía como una tarjeta de juego, con sólo un patrón n la parte de atrás, _brillando_. Mientras estudiaba la tarjeta, una sonrisa salvaje curvó la esquina de su boca. Tenía bigote y una barba ligera que lo hacía aún más endiabladamente guapo.

Extrañas sensaciones se apoderaron de Serena en olas que provocaban que el pelo de su nuca se erizara... como si el hombre fuera consciente de ella, a pesar de que no estaba mirándola directamente.

El calor se vertió a través de las venas de Serena como lava fundida. Apenas vislumbrando al cuarteto mientras se movía detrás del árbol, rezando por estar equivocada y que el hombre no se hubiera percatado de ella.

Serena apretó la palma de su mano contra su brillante corteza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y se estremeció al pensar en el hombre... en busca de ella. Los sonidos se hicieron más agudos mientras se recargaba contra el árbol y

temblaba, esperando que no haber sido descubierta. ¿Fue una rama encima de ella o los gruñidos y gemidos del cuarteto? ¿Fue el sonido de la fuente?

Entonces oyó a Richard decir, "Te puedes correr, muchacha", seguido por el grito de éxtasis de Luna.

Poco a poco Serena se movió de nuevo para dar un vistazo alrededor del árbol y vio a Richard retirar su pene del trasero de Luna.

Su semen escurría de las nalgas que por ser azotado estaba de color rosa

brillante. La cinta raso azul del pelo de Serena cayó en sus ojos, y ella la empujó con dedos temblorosos.

Su mirada se movió hacia el árbol donde el hombre de la barba había estado de pie, pero no estaba allí. Una extraña sensación se instaló en su vientre. ¿A dónde habría ido?

Algo caliente y suave le dio un codazo en su trasero y ella se congeló. Un eco

bajo de depredador la rodeó y ella comenzó a temblar tan fuerte que pensó que sus rodillas cederían. Sintió otro empujón, esta vez más fuerte, sobre una cadera como si tratara de obligarla a darse la vuelta.

Su corazón latió con fuerza en sus oídos, con la garganta tan seca que no pudo ni tragar. Muy lentamente, se volvió...

Un enorme tigre blanco estaba detrás, con su helada mirada

verde fija en ella.

El terror pasó a través de Serena y se levantó tan rápido que su cabeza pareció ser tan ligera como el aire.

_Este tigre no era real. Nada de esto era real_... fueron sus últimos pensamientos coherentes mientras se deslizaba por el tronco del árbol hacia la hierba de olor dulce, y desapareció su conciencia.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no queremos reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Leer por favor:**

**Esta historia trata de un mundo erótico del BDSM (casi igual como Alicia en el país de las maravillas), donde los hombres son bellos como un Adonis y les gusta hacer su volunta con sus sumisas, tiene material muy grafico y abra mucho sexo, como también castigos implicados si desobedeces sus órdenes y levantas la mirada.**

**PD: ya están advertidas, no continúen la historia si no soportan tanto sexo entre un Domen/sub. De resto disfruten y esperamos sus Review saludos mis niñas.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 3**

Una caricia de fina seda jugó con Serena en su sueño, como la suave caricia de los labios de un amante... deslizándose por la delicada línea de su garganta, en la curva de un seno tensando su pezón. Ella murmuró y trató de avanzar hacia la sensación, pero sus brazos y piernas se sentían de alguna manera pesados. La

lujuriosa caricia de seda sobre su piel continuó su dulce tortura, girando sobre su vientre y adelantándose a su montículo.

El olor a sándalo y especias la envolvió, transformándose en algo mucho más primitivo y terrenal. Serena suspiró con gusto por la sedosa sensación, y luego se decepcionó cuando la caricia se alejó. Una sonrisa soñolienta curvó la esquina de su boca mientras sus párpados se abrieron.

Su sonrisa cambió a un ceño confundido. Estaba tumbada boca arriba en una blanda cama en el centro de una habitación tenuemente iluminada. La luz de la luna dorada se derramaba por la ventana un poco más allá del pie de la cama y una brisa agitaba las cortinas a ambos lados de la abertura. Las velas brillaban

por toda la habitación, reflejándose en cuadros y cofres. La brisa hacía que las llamas parpadearan e hicieran sombras inquietantes sobre las brillantes paredes.

Una gran y muy oscura sombra pasó junto a la cama por la parte de arriba de Serena. Se dio la vuelta y miró las velas, tras las mesas y una silla grande, hacia la sombra. El corazón se le detuvo.

El hombre de la barba, el que tenía el tatuaje del corazón. Excepto que esta vez sólo su pecho estaba desnudo. Vestía ajustados pantalones de cuero negro... con

una erección muy obvia detrás del cuero.

Como una ráfaga de fuego, el pánico se extendió por Serena.

"¿Quién es..." empezó a decir mientras trataba de sentarse, sólo

para descubrir que no podía mover los brazos o las piernas. Estaba extendida como un águila, con las muñecas y los tobillos atados con seguridad por pañuelos de seda roja.

Y estaba completamente desnuda.

El miedo se estrelló contra ella cuando miró los salvajes ojos. La piel de gallina recorría su piel, causando que los pezones se apretaran. Las fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, con la mirada del hombre viajando en una lectura lenta de sus erectos pezones a su vagina y otra vez a su cara. La luz de las velas se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, ojos oscuros, con hambre, como si ella fuera su presa y que se disponía a cenar su cuerpo.

Le comenzó un intenso picor en el cuero cabelludo, con el calor quemando y rodando hacia abajo, hacia los dedos de sus pies. Los sentimientos en conflicto se volvieron desenfrenados. Sintiendo la furia del hombre por su unión, y con la vergüenza por ver su cuerpo desnudo, regordete. Quería esconderse del hombre y cubrir sus anchos muslos, sus caderas, y el suave oleaje de su

abdomen. Sin embargo, la forma en que la miraba... como si _la deseara_...

Sólo el deseo en sus ojos era suficiente para añadir más confusión a su mente ya de por sí confundida.

_Lujuria_.

¿Cómo podría desear a este hombre que la había atado completamente desnuda, y que la había puesto a sus órdenes?

"Es hora de despertar", murmuró el hombre. Tenía un extraño

acento que no podía localizar, y el sonido de su voz envió un

escalofrío directamente a su vagina. "Has dormido todo el día."

Serena chasqueó la lengua sobre su labio inferior y de algún modo logró encontrar su voz. "Qué... ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Trató de usar el tono de abogado de Rei, pero fracasó miserablemente, sin duda sonaba mucho más como una niña asustada. "Déjame ir, m-maldita sea."

El hombre levantó la mano mientras se acercaba. Un pañuelo de seda roja apareció en su palma, como _magia _— similar a la bufanda que había sostenido la primera vez que lo vio, como las que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos. Poco a poco la tela se perdía a través de uno de sus muslos y ella tembló.

"Espiaste a mis súbditos, ¿O no?", Preguntó con una voz profunda y resonante.

Tan caliente como su enrojecida cara, Serena estuvo segura que se había vuelto más roja que la bufanda. No había duda al respecto, ella sabía que él se refería a los tres hombres y a la mujer que había visto por la fuente en el medio de todas esas flores únicas y esos árboles.

Cuando ella vaciló, murmuró: "No pienses en mentirme, muchacha."

Ella se estremeció ante la forma en que le había dicho "_muchacha_". No como un insulto. Más bien... con cariño sexy.

Él deslizó la bufanda de regreso a su vientre y encima de sus pezones. No podía dejar de ver pasar la seda sobre su cuerpo. Su piel parecía vacía a la luz de las velas cálida y atractiva de alguna manera. A pesar que estaba preocupada y asustada, increíblemente estaba muy … excitada. Era como si su más profunda y oscura fantasía se hubiese vuelto realidad, y ahora estaba demasiado confundida para dar sentido al remolino de sentimientos a través de ella.

"Eh..." Las palabras que había tenido la intención de decir se

enredaron en un gemido mientras la seda, jugaba con sus

pezones.

Con un movimiento tan inesperado que le quitó el aliento, el hombre bajó la cabeza y lamió cada uno de ellos. Sorprendentemente, su lengua era áspera, como la de un gato, y se sentía tan bien que Serena pensó en gritar por el placer.

A pesar de que arqueó la espalda y gimió, el hombre se irguió y dijo en voz baja y firme, "Mentiras y desobediencia darán lugar a un castigo."

"¿C-castigo?" Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron y arrancaron su atención de sus ahora húmedos y muy estimulados pezones. Ella tragó, cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que era un Dom, al igual que los que había visto en la fuente.

Un Dom como el de sus fantasías. Oscuro, viril, muy sexy, y en control de sí mismo y en última instancia de ella.

Y ahora este tipo estaba hablando de castigarla por haber espiado al grupo, mientras follaban.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella y le rozó los labios tan ligeramente sobre la boca que tembló por el breve contacto y la suave caricia de su fina barba. Cuando se levantó ella se preguntó si lo habría imaginado.

"Responde, muchacha", dijo.

No había estado nunca en este estado de vergüenza, excitación y confusión a la vez. Ella no sabía nada de este hombre, pero la había puesto tan _caliente _que quería su pene dentro de ella más que nada en este momento. Muy dentro de ella sabía que tenía que tener más miedo del que tenía, sin embargo, de alguna

manera instintivamente sabía que este hombre nunca le haría daño... nunca la forzaría a hacer algo que realmente no quisiera hacer.

Maldita sea, pero esperaba que su intestino estuviera en lo

cierto y que no fuera sólo una broma para sí misma.

Ella contuvo la respiración cuando el hombre arrojó el pañuelo en su vientre. Mientras llegaba a uno de sus pezones, el tatuaje de corazón en su poderoso bíceps se flexionó como un símbolo viviente de poder. Sus callosos dedos se sentían calientes contra su tenso nudo, luego le pellizcó el pezón, _fuerte_. Serena gritó por el breve estallido de dolor, y luego se quejó de las siguientes

sensaciones de placer.

La humedad se filtró entre sus muslos desnudos. El hombre olfateó el aire como un tigre olfateando su presa y un estruendo se levantó en su garganta. Antes que tuviera tiempo de estar aún más incómoda, el hombre llegó a su otro pecho y le exigió, "_Responde_".

"S-sí." Ella arqueó la espalda y empujó su pecho hacia él mientras le pellizcaba el pezón más fuerte que la primera vez. "Yo-yo. Miré a los tres hombres con la

mujer."

"Y ¿Lo disfrutaste?", le preguntó mientras movía su mano sobre su vientre y hacia abajo a su montículo.

Serena se retorció, tirando de las cuerdas de seda, con su cuerpo dolorido tanto que la humedad se formó en sus ojos. Él le tomó el montículo y con voz entrecortada le dijo—. "Estoy cansado de tu renuencia a responder." Él le deslizó un dedo en sus pliegues empapados. "¿Encontraste excitante verlos?" Un gemido se le escapó cuando metió su dedo dentro de su núcleo. "¿Deseabas ser la mujer con tres penes para disfrutar?", agregó mientras la penetraba con un segundo y tercer dedo.

El deseo de Serena había crecido tanto que las lágrimas fluían de

sus ojos, humedeciendo la almohada. "Sí, maldita sea" Dijo.

Movió la cabeza y trató de presionar más duro su vagina contra su mano.

"Quería ser follada de esa manera."

Él deslizó la mano fuera de su núcleo y casi la hizo llorar de verdad, estaba tan malditamente caliente. "¿Cuál es tu nombre de nacimiento, muchacha?", le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Lo miró y pensó en negarse a contestar, pero cuando le pellizcó el pezón de nuevo, abrió la boca y dijo: "¡Serena! Mi nombre es Serena O'Brien".

Él asintió lentamente, como si aprobara su nombre. "Soy Darien, pero es preferible que te refieras a mí como _Milord_."

Por un momento ella solo lo miró fijamente. El hijo de puta hablaba en serio. Algo se rompió dentro de Serena. Su estúpido jefe, su novio engañándola, y ahora ¿Esta porquería? Ya había tenido _suficiente._

"Escucha, arrogante hijo de puta." Serena tiró de sus amarres y prácticamente le gruñó al hombre que se hacía llamar Darien. "No puedes retenerme aquí contra

mi voluntad. Hay leyes contra la explotación de personas como rehenes, ya sabes. Mi hermana Rei es abogada y va a demandar a tu trasero rápidamente."

"¡Silencio! " La voz de Darien tronó a través de la habitación y la luz de las velas parpadearon como si un viento repentino las hubiera barrido. Sus facciones oscuras y sus ojos se estrecharon con furia. "Te has ganado una segunda pena, muchacha."

_Oh, diablos_. Serena tragó y deseó poder soltarse de la cama.

Ahora la había fastidiado y bien. Debería haber jugado hasta

tener la oportunidad de liberarse y escapar.

Darién se veía tan lívido que ella temió que fuera a golpearla. ¿Qué pasaba si se había equivocado acerca de sus instintos de poder confiar en él? ¿Y si él fuera uno de los Dom que se complacía con apalear a sus sub? Uno que fuera de un

dolor brutal y que humillara a su sumiso.

"Eh... ¿No tendré una palabra de seguridad?" Serena murmuró mientras alejaba su intimidante ceño fruncido.

Sus cejas se apretaron mientras la miraba. "¿Palabra de seguridad?"

Ella asintió y pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior. "Ya sabes. Si no me gusta lo que me haces, tengo que decir la palabra de seguridad y tú te detendrás."

Esta vez la sonrisa oscura del hombre la asustó doblemente tanto como su mirada lo había hecho. "Las _palabras de seguridad _no son necesarias en Tarok."

Darien la alcanzó y ella se estremeció, pero él simplemente agarró uno de los extremos de su cinta azul del pelo y lentamente se la quitó. "_Obedecerás _todas mis órdenes, muchacha", dijo mientras deslizaba el raso de su cabello. "Y _aceptarás _y _disfrutarás _cualquier castigo que te dé."

El corazón de Serena golpeó mientras levantaba la vista hacia su captor, y se dio cuenta de que lo que fue una agradable fantasía se había convertido de repente en su realidad. En este momento no estaba muy segura exactamente de cómo se sentía acerca de eso. Muy lentamente Darién le puso la cinta de raso en el cuello y la arrastró encima de su garganta. "¿Está claro?" — preguntó en voz baja que ella encontraba aterradora, sin embargo, el sonido de su voz la acariciaba al mismo tiempo.

Ella bajó la mirada, incapaz de mirar esos feroces ojos verdes por más tiempo. "Sí" susurró —.

"Sí... ¿qué?"

Conteniendo más lágrimas de frustración, Serena se forzó a decir: "Sí, _milord_."

Darien contuvo un murmullo de satisfacción. Esta mujer tenía fuego y espíritu, y sería sin duda una reina una vez que fuera entrenada apropiadamente. Necesitaba el espíritu y más para ayudarlo a conducir a su pueblo hacia un futuro próspero, una vez más. Y para sacarlos de la tormenta que se avecinaba en el horizonte del sur. Sin embargo, con su magia, Darien había sentido algo dentro de la chica que lo turbó. Esta Serena no creía en su belleza, o en el valor de su cuerpo, corazón y alma. Tenía poca autoestima, algo que ciertamente tendría que tener la Gran

Reina de Tarok.

Los labios de Serena temblaban y más lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos verde azul agua. Sin embargo, Darien sintió su necesidad de dominación, su necesidad de ser capaz de dar libremente su cuerpo y su amor sin miedo de su corazón. Esta mujer tendría que aprender a confiar en él totalmente, y seguir las órdenes

que le pudiera dictar, por su propia seguridad, así como la seguridad de su pueblo.

Pero no podría realmente amarlos a él o a su pueblo, sin primero amarse a sí misma.

Un ruido sordo emanó de su vientre y Serena giró la cabeza,

como si la vergüenza de su cuerpo hubiera revelado su hambre.

El cautiverio y hambre servirían para comenzar sus lecciones.

"Mírame", le ordenó, y se alegró cuando ella volvió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas enrojecidos a él otra vez.

"Tus ataduras serán desatadas para que puedas bañarte."

"¿Huelo tan mal?" Un destello de humor auto crítico provocó su mirada. "Eh, Milord".

Sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa mientras él bajaba la cabeza y llenaba sus pulmones con su olor. Perfume de frambuesas, excitación, y su propio calor primario. Su pene le dolió tan ferozmente que sus calzones parecían alzarse.

"Mayormente... apetecible", murmuró, y Serena contuvo el aliento audiblemente.

Apenas contuvo una sonrisa mientras se enderezó y llamó hacia la puerta oscura. "Luna". Dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas, Serena su mirada avergonzada y el rubor cubriendo su cara mientras la bruja salía de las sombras y se movía junto a la cama. Los corazones de cristal que colgaban de sus pezones brillaban

a luz de las velas y el collar de cuero suave se veía elegante en su garganta. Polvo espumoso de color rojo brillaba en los párpados de Luna, mientras mantenía la mirada baja, con las manos detrás de ella. "¿Qué es lo que necesita de mí, milord?"

"Libera a Serena y prepárala con tus aceites por todo el cuerpo", respondió él, y oyó el suave suspiro de desaliento de Serena. No cabía duda de que no era de su agrado ser manejada por otra persona como si fuera una niña o una posesión, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a cómo su cuerpo se veía y tocado por manos que no fueran de Darien.

"Sí, milord." Luna alcanzó un frasco delgado de aceite de una mesa al lado de la cama. Con la gracia de una bailarina, se subió al colchón y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Serena. La hechicera puso al lado el frasco y tiró de la bufanda que unía los tobillos de la sierva. En un movimiento suave y sensual, diseñado para

aumentar la excitación de Serena, Luna quitó lentamente la atadura. La hechicera mantuvo los ojos bajos, centrándose en el placer de la futura reina.

El olor de flores de naranja llenó la habitación cuando inclinó el frasco y derramó el claro aceite a través de un pequeño tubo de salida a sus dedos. Una vez que puso la jarra en el suelo, empezó a trabajar la sustancia sobre las marcas rojas alrededor del tobillo derecho de Serena.

Mientras que la hechicera cuidaba de Serena, Darien se acomodó en una silla para verlas a las dos desnudas y a su muy deliciosa mujer. No fue una sorpresa para Darien estar mucho más despierto por la cautivadora Serena que por la delgada hechicera.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior mientras las pequeñas manos de la mujer acariciaban su tobillo. Su mirada se giró a Darien y tuvo la necesidad infantil de sacarle la lengua. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto a ella? ¿Por qué la torturaba haciendo que una bella y delgada _diosa _retirara sus ataduras y le pusiera aceite?

Darien simplemente apoyó los codos en los brazos de la silla y juntó los dedos con sus labios, sus ojos verdes centrándose en ellas dos. Dios, era tan guapo y se movía tan magistralmente. El tirón. Negándose a mirar más al hijo de puta, Serena volvió la mirada hacia Luna.

Con una mirada divertida en sus ojos color Azul, Luna le sonrió a Serena. A pesar que quería a odiar a la hermosa mujer, Serena no pudo evitar sentir el calor en su pecho con el amistoso gesto.

Luna frotó más del aceite perfumado de azahar en la pierna de Serena desde la parte carnosa de su muslo, hasta la cadera. Con un movimiento casual la mano la mujer le rozó los rizos que protegían su montículo. Serena saltó. Su vagina húmeda creció y apretaron sus pezones, con un calor avergonzado corriendo a través de ella una vez más.

_Oh, mi dios. Ella se estaba poniendo por una mujer_.

De ninguna manera iba a mirar a Darien y dejarle ver sus ojos.

Luna le dio otra sonrisa. "¿Nunca has estado con una mujer?"

"No" Serena sacudió la cabeza y el calor en su cara se amplió. "Por supuesto que no. Soy, eh, hetero. Yo, eh, sólo lo hago con hombres."

Levantando una ceja, los ojos de Luna se reunieron con los de Serena incluso mientras se movía hacia abajo de la cama hacia el otro tobillo y lo liberaba de los amarres de seda. "En Tarok no importa si eres hombre o mujer. Nosotros simplemente disfrutamos unos de otros."

"¿Qué es Tarok?" Mientras Serena se lo preguntaba no podía dejar de ver el movimiento de los corazones de cristal colgando de los oscuros pezones de Luna. "¿Es esto una especie de culto del metro de San Francisco? O ¿Un club BDSM?"

"No tengo conocimiento de esas cosas... BDSM, o cultos, o San

Fran-Cees-co." Luna pronunció las palabras con ese acento

extraño mientras ponía aceite en otro de los tobillos liberados de Serena.

Los corazones brillaban en los pezones que estaban grandes y oscuros, como frambuesas. Cuanto más cerca estaba Luna de los muslos de Serena, mayor se le hacía agua la boca mientras se preguntaba cómo se sentiría pasar su lengua por sus deliciosos pezones.

"¿Serena?" Luna pausó sus movimientos y Serena levantó la cabeza para ver la diversión y el deseo en sus ojos de color ámbar de fuego. "¿No estás escuchando?"

Por millonésima vez desde que despertara, Serena sintió la vergüenza cosquilleando su piel. A este ritmo ella estaría color rosa permanente y estaría avergonzada de forma permanente también.

"Lo siento". Tragó saliva, con la esperanza de que Luna y Darien no hubieran adivinado sus pensamientos, incluso si Serena _había estado _mirando los senos de la mujer. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

Mientras el aceite masajeaba el muslo carnoso de Serena, Luna mantuvo su cálida mirada en Serena. "Te encuentras en el Reino de Corazones en la tierra de Tarok."

"No lo entiendo." Serena frunció el ceño. "¿El reino de corazones? ¿La tierra de Tarok? Estamos hablando de lugares de los que nunca he oído hablar."

La mujer miró a Darien, como buscando su permiso para hablar, y este dio una sacudida de cabeza, como diciendo _no_.

"Pronto te darás cuenta", dijo Luna, cuando movió su mirada

de nuevo a Serena.

Antes de que pudiera responder, para insistir en que le explicaran, los dedos de Luna rozaron la vagina de Serena, sólo que esta vez más fuerte que antes. Tal vez un poco más deliberado que antes.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un grito. Luna simplemente movió su mano y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Serena, con su afeitada vagina frotando los rizos del montículo de Serena. La mujer actuaba como si no estuviera haciendo nada inusual, mientras comenzaba a poner aceite

en la carne blanda del vientre de Serena y, más arriba, con los dedos jugando y torturando mientras lo hacía. Comenzó a engrasar a Serena en sus pechos y el masaje era lento, con movimientos sensuales, Serena pensó que se iba a voltear

directo sobre el borde.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para no retorcerse, estaba tan increíblemente excitada. En este punto, ya ni siquiera le parecía extraño estar activada por una mujer. Y si era honesta consigo misma, estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de la hermosa Luna, también, no sólo de los hombres cuando los había visto follarla.

Mientras Luna tiraba de sus pezones, Serena no podía dejar de gemir. "¿Te gusta esto... ser tocada por una mujer?", Preguntó Luna en un ronroneo sensual.

"Yo... sí." Serena volvió su mirada lejos de ambos Luna y Darien. En cambio, se quedó mirando una vela de color ciruela en el lado opuesto de la cama.

Luna capturó las mejillas de Serena con las palmas de sus manos, bajándole la cara hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron, y Serena contuvo el aliento. El pelo largo de Luna cayó a cada lado de la cara de Serena, como un telón negro brillante.

El aliento de la mujer rozó los labios de Serena, con su olor agradable, como menta y té dulce. "¿Nunca has besado a una mujer?"Susurró Luna.

Serena calló. Todo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse, como lo hacía las veces que había estado en una primera cita y sabía que el chico iba a besarla. Poco a poco Serena negó con la cabeza y sintió el susurro de la boca Luna en los labios.

"Mmmm. Un día tienes que hacerlo." Le lanzó Luna a Serena, dejándola con su vista fija en la bella diosa con asombro.

Ella realmente quería besar a esta mujer. Con Darien mirando.

_Oh. Mi. Dios_.

Luna se movió más arriba de la cintura de Serena y centró su atención en la bufanda atada a la muñeca izquierda de Serena. Mariposas estallaron en su vientre cuando captó el olor de la vulva de Luna y supo sin lugar a dudas que la mujer estaba tan excitada como ella.

La forma en que se colocó, hizo que el pecho izquierdo de Luna se cerniera sobre los labios de Alicia, con el corazón de cristal acariciando su boca. El deseo y la necesidad crecieron en Serena, basado en el frenesí que Darien había alimentado en su interior... una necesidad que se había iniciado cuando ella había visto al cuarteto junto a la fuente.

Ella era apenas consciente de que la muñeca estaba atada y Luna puso más del aceite en su brazo. El pelo negro azulado de la mujer erró a través de su piel, mientras la bufanda de seda de Darien jugaba sobre ella como había hecho anteriormente. Ella se estremeció y luchó por mantener sus deseos salvajes bajo control.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Serena se obligó a apartar la mirada de los tentadores pezones... y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien. Su atención se centraba completamente sobre _ella _y no en la hermosa Luna. Era tan malditamente espléndido que Serena no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué estaría inherentemente interesado en _ella_, en la gordita Serena O'Brien, cuando podía sin duda tener a la mejor supermodelo del mundo. Infiernos, con un cuerpo como aquél _podría _ser un supermodelo.

Pero las manos de Darien apretaban los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Con una feroz expresión en su hermoso rostro y casi lo pudo imaginar rugiendo como un tigre siendo tirado de las riendas de nuevo por una apretada correa.

Sin importar su rígido control, Darien la deseaba. El conocimiento se apoderó de Serena como una fina capa. Era increíble... una sensación de poderío, como nada de lo que hubiera experimentado nunca antes.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no queremos reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Holis mis niñas os dejo 3 capis mas ;)**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 4**

Mientras Luna desataba a Serena de su última atadura, los músculos se tensaron cuando Darien se apartó de la silla.

Flexionando sus manos, luchó contra la lujuria por su futura reina antes de que ésta se apoderara de él.

Dándoles la espalda a las dos mujeres, Darien se acercó a la mesa de piedra larga debajo de la ventana abierta.

La luz de la luna y las llamas de la vela iluminaban los objetos que había dejado allí antes. El collar de sierva con su cadena de plata y los anillos para los pezones con cristales de corazones... elementos para garantizar que su sierva estuviera a sus órdenes, bajo su control.

Por un largo rato miró por la ventana del cuarto de Serena hacia su reino anochecido. La luz cálida de las casas de campo brillaban bajo el castillo y las antorchas parpadeaban en los puestos de vigilancia a lo largo del muro de protección de su pueblo.

En la distancia oyó la prisa y el rugido del río Tarok y los sonidos nocturnos de un búho, un lobo aullando y un gato grande gritando mientras atrapaba a sus presas. Darien olió el aroma a leña de los hogares de las casas de sus súbditos, con el río lleno de peces, la vida silvestre en el bosque que rodeaba sus tierras, y las muchas variedades de flores en sus jardines bien cuidados.

Una luna dorada jugaba sobre la tierra... sobre los cultivos de los campos de grano. Y más cerca, sobre el arco iris real de los jardines y las paredes blancas relucientes del castillo.

Con tan tranquila y hermosa noche, era difícil creer que

después de siglos de prosperidad, su pueblo estuviera en

peligro de extinción. En peligro por esa bruja del sur.

Darien apretó la mano alrededor del collar nuevo de Serena, de la cadena, los anillos y la pezonera, con tanta fuerza que los hundió en la carne de su palma.

Apretando los dientes se obligó a guardar su ira, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose de nuevo a las mujeres que ahora estaban de pie junto a la cama, esperando por él.

Los ojos de Luna se redujeron, con las manos detrás de su espalda, con su postura amplia, en la posición correcta. Serena, sin embargo, lo observaba con la barbilla en alto y un brillo desafiante en sus ojos verde Azul.

Sí, la muchacha encantadora haría bien de reina un día... y estaba seguro que sería más que una agradable compañera.

Cuando se puso de pie ante ella, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y sólo la observó sin pestañear.

Sostuvo la mirada de Serena hasta sus mejillas enrojecidas de un tono cálido de rosa, entonces rompió el contacto y miró hacia abajo. Pero las manos estaban dobladas en puños a los costados, revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Las reglas de Tarok son simples", murmuró, manteniendo su tono bajo y firme.

"La primera es que siempre me tratarás con absoluto respeto, ya sea en el tono de la voz o con los gestos de tu cuerpo. En mi reino, eso significa que mis súbditos bajarán sus ojos a menos que les haya dado permiso para hacerlo de otra manera. Todos deben tener las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y postura amplia." Hizo una pausa, y luego agregó, "Tienes

permiso para mirarme ahora, Serena."

Por un momento dudó y luego levantó la mirada hacia él. Era tan bella que quiso tocarle la cara y alejar la preocupación de su rostro.

_Su entrenamiento_, Darien se recordó. "La segunda regla es que no puedes alcanzar el clímax, o tener un orgasmo a menos que te lo permita. La tercera," continuó, "Es que no hablarás a menos que se te haya concedido permiso. Puedes preguntar, pero no siempre se te permitirá."

El labio inferior de Serena temblaba y entrecerró los ojos, pero permaneció en silencio. Ese silencio era un buen inicio, de hecho.

"La cuarta regla es que seguirás mis órdenes sin chistar." Él vio la antorcha de sus ojos verde Azul—y casi ronroneó. "Y la quinta regla... cuando estés en mi presencia, y cuando estés dentro de los muros del castillo, usarás sólo esto."

Extendió su mano y Serena miró a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron y dejó caer su mandíbula.

Su mirada se disparó de nuevo a la suya, pero él le dio una mirada que significaba que no toleraría ningún argumento de ella.

Serena se quedó mirando las pezoneras de anillos de corazón y el collar con su larga cadena de plata fina unidos que coincidían con los de Luna, entonces redujo su mirada sobre el arrogante, engreído e hijo de puta que la miraba con una ceja levantada como si estuviera esperando que discutiera.

Ella tembló y tragándose su orgullo mientras preguntaba dijo: "Permiso para hablar, Milord".

Él asintió solo. "Por supuesto."

"No soy un perro", dijo con dientes apretados. "_Milord_".

El hijo de puta sonrió. "Gracias a los espíritus que no lo eres." Hizo un gesto hacia un par de pulseras de plata que estaban sobre la mesa. Las pulseras reflejaban el cálido resplandor de la luz de las velas, sin embargo, parecían frías e implacables.

Eran en realidad esposas como las que Luna había usado cuando los hombres la habían penetrado.

"Si no deseas agregar aquellas a tu guardarropa", dijo Darien en tono tan mortal como el filo de un cuchillo, "Juntarás las manos detrás de tu espalda y ampliarás tu posición. Ahora."

Serena lo miró, con el labio inferior temblando y las lágrimas enojadas pinchando la parte de atrás de sus ojos. Quería decirle que se empujara el collar y su cadena fina por la musculatura de su trasero, y los estúpidos anillos de pezón, también.

Infiernos, quería atascarlos a todos allí mismo. La correa de plata brilló mientras colgaba sobre de su palma, recordándole que tenía el poder en ese momento, y sostuvo sus manos en la espalda como si fuera un perro ladrando al final de su cadena.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Darien, y Serena supo que esa era una batalla que no iba a ganar, al menos todavía no. Levantando la barbilla, movió las manos a su espalda y las apretó con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los dedos. En una última rebelión, dejó escapar un suspiro. No podía verlo, pero la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Darien hizo un gesto de aprobación. "Siempre empuja tu pecho cuando me estés mirando, para poder ver mejor tus bellos tesoros".

Otra oleada de calor se apoderó de ella y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Dios. Tenía que salir de este manicomio pronto... aunque este Dom hiciera que su vagina se mojara. Incluso si él era lo suficientemente atractivo para hacerla llegar malditamente cerca del orgasmo con sólo una mirada de aquellos helados ojos Azules.

Miró las esposas y Serena arqueó la espalda.

"Grandioso", murmuró mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba uno de sus grandes pechos.

Un traidor gemido amenazó con derramarse de sus labios, y ella tuvo que luchar por mantenerlas en la espalda. Su toque era tan firme y sus dedos ásperos y callosos. Todo lo relacionado con la forma en que le tocaba era completamente sensual. El recuperó uno de los corazones de cristal rojo y Serena contuvo la respiración mientras bajaba la cabeza y lamía su pezón con su áspera lengua. Más humedad se filtró en su vagina, corriendo por uno de sus muslos.

Darien se levantó y puso suavemente al anillo sobre el endurecido pezón, y Serena casi soltó un gemido. Se sentía cómodo, y maldita fuera si no la encendía aún más.

Repitió los mismos movimientos con su otro lado, acariciando su pecho y lamiendo sus pezones, y luego deslizando el segundo anillo en él. La lujuria se movió en espiral a través de Serena y casi acabó con todo pensamiento de otra cosa. Pero no se detuvo. "_He sido secuestrada, pero dios, era_ _como si alguien me hubiera secuestrado y me tirara a mis más_ _salvajes fantasías. Es un maldito, pero... lo deseo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué_ _infiernos está mal en mí?_"

Luna permanecía en silencio junto a ellos, pero Serena pensó que había atrapado a la mujer mirándola desde debajo de sus párpados. La vagina de Luna se veía húmeda a la luz de las velas y Serena no tenía duda de que la mujer estaba excitada. Mientras ella miraba la raja húmeda de Luna, un pensamiento errante se deslizó a través de la mente de Serena. _"¿Cómo sería lamer_

_la vagina de una mujer?"_

La idea la impresionó tanto que apenas tuvo conocimiento que Darien había llegado a ella con el collar rojo. Cuando sus manos se movieron por la piel alrededor de su cuello, su mirada se encontró con la suya y vio su feroz deseo que hacía estragos en sus ojos verdes de hielo. Un calor ardiente rugió a través de ella mientras su pecho desnudo rozaba sus pezones erectos, haciendo que los

colgantes de corazón se balancearan contra sus pechos. Sus pantalones de cuero se frotaron contra su vagina, y su dura erección se le marcaba.

Serena estuvo segura incluso cuando su corazón se detuvo. Para ese momento, no pudo pensar, no pudo respirar. Nada parecía importar ahora, excepto el tacto de sus manos fuertes fijando el collar en su cuello, con su aroma masculino a viento y madera de sándalo, y el calor que emanaba de él y la quemaba mientras su cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo. Maldita sea, quería ser follada por este hombre. Cuando terminó en su cuello, la cadena de plata fina se deslizó entre sus omóplatos, estableciéndose a lo largo de la raja de su trasero. Darien rozó sus labios sobre su frente y dio un paso atrás. "Eres mía, Serena. Bienvenida al Reino de Corazones".

Serena sólo pudo mirarlo llegar a la cama y tomando su pañuelo

de seda carmesí y su cinta de satén azul pálido. Cerró la mano

sobre las tiras de tela azul y rojo que sobresalían a cada lado de su puño como cascadas de fuego y hielo, y luego la bufanda y la cinta simplemente desaparecieron.

Sin mover la mano, sin ponerlas en su manga, eh, ni en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Sólo de plano desaparecieron.

Darien cambió su mirada hacia Luna. "Llévala a las piscinas." Y con esto se volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Serena lo vio irse, con su pelo negro rozando sus hombros, con la espalda ancha y desnuda flexionándose mientras salía de la habitación. El sonido de los pasos se hizo más débil hasta que Serena no oyó nada sino la suave respiración de Luna y el silbido de los insectos desde el exterior de la ventana. La habitación parecía de alguna manera vacía sin la presencia de Darien, e incluso con la otra mujer allí, Serena se sintió repentinamente sola.

La verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo cayó sobre sus hombros como un pesado yugo. Cayendo como pudín de chocolate... había despertado en un mundo extraño... todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella, Darien y Luna...

"No estoy más en San Francisco, ¿verdad?", Dijo Serena mientras se volvía para mirar a Luna, que levantó los ojos color Azul para sostener la mirada de Serena. "No creo estar ni si quiera en la Tierra."

Luna sonrió y tomó las dos manos de Serena en las suyas. "Tienes razón. Pero no me toca decirte nada más." Mantuvo el agarre de una de las manos de Serena y la condujo por el frío suelo de mármol hacia la puerta. "El rey es quien debe contártelo."

Serena estaba tan abrumada por la sola idea de estar en otro

mundo, que estuvo a punto de perder la última declaración de

Luna. "El rey", preguntó ella, mientras entraba en un pasillo iluminado con suave luz de oro proporcionada por grandes velas en soportes a lo largo de las paredes. "¿Voy a conocer al rey?"

Luna se echó a reír, con un dulce y musical sonido. "Ya lo has conocido y usas su collar."

"¿_Darien _es el Rey?" Serena trató de detenerse y casi tropezó mientras Luna continuaba dirigiéndose hacia adelante.

"¿Me he dejado someter y ser la esclava por el rey de este lugar?"

Un ligero ceño empañó las facciones hermosas de Luna mientras meneaba la cabeza. "No hay esclavos en el Reino de Corazones, o en ninguno de los cuatro reinos de Tarok. En Malachad al sur, sí, el mal de Diana los mantiene esclavos. Pero en Tarok, nunca."

"Entonces, ¿El collar?" Con la mano libre, Serena tocó la suave piel como mantequilla mientras hablaba y sentía la fría cadena deslizándose por sus caderas mientras caminaban. "¿Y por qué todas las _reglas_?"

"¿No hay reglas en tu mundo?" Las elegantes cejas de Luna se elevaron mientras miraba a Serena. "¿No están obligados a seguir las órdenes de su nobleza y su rey, sin duda? ¿No eres castigada si no obedeces?"

Fue el turno de Serena de fruncir el ceño. "Vivo en . No tenemos nobles ni reyes, pero tenemos otros tipos que — nos gobiernan." Agitó su mano libre mientras hablaba. "Y ciertamente tenemos leyes y reglas. Cientos de ellas. Sin embargo, estamos autorizados a votar esas leyes, y las podemos cuestionar, y

trabajamos para cambiarlas si nos sentimos complacidos por ellas."

Una sonrisa socarrona curvó los labios llenos de Luna.

"¿Debes cumplir con esas leyes, siempre y cuando existan?"

El ceño de Serena se profundizó. "Bueno, sí."

"¿Y no son castigados si no cumplen esas leyes?", Preguntó Luna mientras llevaba a Serena por un tramo corto de escalones de mármol.

"Sí". Serena sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. "Pero no estamos obligados a caminar desnudos con — con un collar de anillos y pezoneras por el amor de Dios".

Luna se encogió de hombros. "Nuestros mundos funcionan, como se supone que lo hagan."

Con un suspiro Serena puso los ojos en el techo de mármol tallado y luego miró hacia adelante al final del pasillo a oscuras. ¿Tenía algún sentido discutir el punto? Era absolutamente una locura, pero había caído en una especie de agujero y caído en un erótico mundo BDSM. En ese momento tenía hambre y estaba confundida y tan excitada que no podía pensar con claridad, ni debatir y

mucho menos ver los méritos o defectos de las leyes de cualquier mundo. Para no hablar se mantuvo caminando a través del castillo, totalmente desnuda con corazones colgando de sus pechos. Pensó en sentirse traumada, pero sobre todo en lo frustrada, enojada y mucho más que un poco emocionada. No tenía la menor duda de que no había escapatoria. Después de todo, era la hermana de

Rei, por lo que su alma era retadora, por lo menos en algún nivel. Y universo alternativo o no, Rei, sin duda, demandaría al universo mismo para tenerla de regreso ahora.

Antes de irse, pensó... maldita sea, tendría que probar lo que este Reino de Corazones tenía que ofrecer. Una buena follada, no una muestra. Tal vez una buena pequeña follada. Tal vez una follada total con varias personas involucradas... _¡maldita sea! _El dolor de los pezones y el latido entre sus piernas era suficiente para hacerla tambalear.

Tratando de distraerse, Serena estudió su entorno. A través de los arcos a lo largo del pasillo, vislumbró enormes habitaciones bellamente amuebladas, todo iluminado por el cálido resplandor de luz de velas, miles de velas que habían estado ardiendo allí. El castillo olía a rosas y aceites de madera y a la luz perfumada de todas aquellas velas.

"Si no te importa que te pregunte..." Serena preguntó mientras caminaban por otro conjunto de escaleras. "¿Qué tal es, estar con tres hombres a la vez?"

Luna le dio a Serena una sensual sonrisa que le dijo aún más que sus palabras.

"Ser follada por tres reyes Tarok a la vez es el más placentero de todos los placeres. Sin embargo, cuatro... sería como dejar este mundo por las tierras de oro."

_Dios_. Serena casi gimió en voz alta con el recuerdo de Luna tomando los tres penes al mismo tiempo, y la vagina de Serena le dolió aún más. Una vez más tardíamente captó el resto de lo que la mujer había dicho. "¿Quieres decir que esos tres hombres son reyes?"

"Sí". Luna se quitó las hebras de cabello oscuro de su cara y sus ojos ámbar se veían positivamente entusiastas. "Hay cuatro hermanos que gobiernan los cuatro reinos de Tarok. Darien es el Gran Rey."

_Wow_. De alguna forma era aún más excitante saber que _El Gran Rey _había estado interesado en la gorda Serena O'Brien. ¿Era eso cierto? O ¿Fue su imaginación sobre-sexuada que quería que fuera así?

Un ruido sordo, como de cascada, llegó a los oídos de Serena,

llamando su atención mientras Luna la llevaba a través de un

arco. Hizo a un lado los pensamientos sobre los hermosos reyes Tarok mientras ella y Luna caminaban sobre un amplio sendero de piedra en una jungla exótica besada por la brillante y dorada luz de la luna. Serena exclamó un sonido de admiración y asombro mientras su mirada recorría los exuberantes árboles como palmeras ondeando con un cálido, húmedo y suave viento. La brisa

atrapó su pelo, y uno de los mechones de Luna acarició el pecho de Serena volviendo a caer lejos.

Serena se sintió eufórica y desenfrenada, con su carne bien aceitada con azahar y acariciada por el aire, con su cabello largo y rubio cepillando la parte superior de sus pechos, y los corazones colgando de sus pezones. La mano de Luna era suave sobre Serena, le sorprendió lo cómoda que se sintió sosteniendo la mano de la hermosa mujer. Sus pies descalzos caminaban suavemente sobre el camino de losas a medida que se acercaban a una serie de grandes piscinas con gradas talladas en la roca.

La cascada que Serena había oído cuando entraron a la selva se metía en una piscina superior, que a su vez se derramaba en tres piscinas debajo de ella.

Los olores del agua, junto con los aromas tropicales de orquídeas, la tierra rica y húmeda, llenaron los sentidos de Serena. "Esto es... esto es increíble ", murmuró.

Cuando llegaron a la piscina situada más abajo, pisó la hierba suave y luego Luna liberó la mano de Serena. Era de noche en este lugar, sin embargo, la luz de la luna lo hacía todo fácil de ver.

Un grito de mono resonó en toda la selva, seguido por el gruñido sordo de un gran depredador, como los tigres que Serena había visto en Las Vegas. Ella se estremeció y su mirada buscó la de

Luna.

La mujer no parecía asustada en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Su mentón estaba inclinado hacia arriba, con el pecho impulsado hacia adelante y la fuerza de su respiración aumentando. Una fina capa de sudor brillaba en su blanca piel, y sus ojos delineados de kohl se veían pesados en los párpados con

excitación mientras contemplaba la selva.

Serena siguió la mirada de Luna y contuvo el aliento, dispuesta a soltar un grito.

Un tigre blanco se dirigía hacia ellas, con sus ojos verdes de hielo centrados en Serena.

Sólo la sensación de la mano de Luna apretando su antebrazo, y el murmullo tranquilizador de la mujer la mantenía, "Mira hacia él, Serena" Serena se contuvo de gritar a voz en cuello con terror.

_Él_. Luna lo había llamado el gran monstruo, miedo de que el gato se llamara "él" como si fuera el primer ministro o un rey.

El pelo de la bestia brillaba blanco y negro a rayas onduladas bajo la luz de la luna mientras se acercaba con cada paso suave. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y casi sensuales, y hermosos y absolutamente impresionantes. A medida que se acercaba a ellas, Serena notó la banda en su pierna izquierda que en realidad era

de una forma familiar... parecía que el tatuaje de corazón en su bíceps izquierdo era de Darien.

Y luego, de repente, el tigre estuvo creciendo, _cambiando_,

transformándose ante los ojos de Serena.

Todo sucedió muy rápido y Serena no supo si gritar, llorar con asombro o desmayarse. Un minuto estado viendo a un tigre, y al siguiente era la cara, el pecho, de Darien.

Si hubiera necesitado algo más convincente de que no estaba en la Tierra, Darien transformándose de un tigre blanco a un hombre era suficiente. "No lo creo " susurró mientras volvía su mirada a sus ojos azules de hielo. "Eres un cambiaformas, o Amorfo-o."

"Soy tu rey." Él le dio una mirada dura y penetrante. "Y ya estás olvidando las reglas. ¿Habrá que añadir un tercer castigo?"

El calor enrojeció las mejillas sonrosadas de Serena y puso las manos detrás de su espalda mientras abría sus pies y bajaba su mirada — sólo para ver que estaba desnudo. Y su pene era tan largo, grueso y delicioso como lo era el de sus hermanos.

"¿Quieres chuparme el miembro?" Murmuró cuando Serena no pudo apartar la mirada de su erección. "O ¿Voy a darle ese placer a Luna?"

De la nada un perno caliente de celos apuñaló el vientre de Serena. Por el rabillo

del ojo vio que Serena estaba de pie en posición de "respeto" y recorrió su lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior como si estuviera excitada por la idea. _¡No! _La intensidad de la sensación golpeó a Serena, pero sólo supo que no quería que Luna tuviera a Darien.

"Yo lo deseo", dijo Serena en un apuro, y entonces recordó

varias de las cosas BDSM que había leído en Internet. "Quiero

decir, si está a favor, Milord".

Un murmullo de satisfacción se elevó en el interior de Darien. Sí, su futura reina estaba aprendiendo también. "Arrodíllate, muchacha."

Con las manos aún entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, Serena se arrodilló con gracia delante de él. Temblaba visiblemente mientras miraba su erección, en espera de sus órdenes.

"Chupa el miembro hasta alcanzar el clímax", exigió.

"¿Puedo usar mis manos, milord?", Preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un gruñido. "Sólo tu boca".

"Sí, milord. "Serena deslizó sus suaves labios alrededor de su grueso miembro y se lo metió profundamente.

Darien ronroneó de placer y apretó sus manos en el pelo de Serena, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver sus ojos cuando ella le acogiera con la boca. Su pelo se sentía suave en sus manos, su boca caliente y húmeda alrededor de su pene. Olía a pasión y sabía que lo quería en el interior de su Quim. El olor del deseo de Luna era fuerte, demasiado, y ciertamente se había

ganado muchos premios por sus servicios.

"Luna", dijo mientras continuaba empujando dentro y fuera de la boca de Serena. "Arrodíllate al lado de Serena."

Cuando la bruja lo hizo, dijo, "Serena, desliza tus dedos en la raja de Luna."

Serena calló, pero él tenía un asimiento firme de su pelo, y su

pene seguía entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Serena llevó una mano al Quim de Luna y tentativamente deslizó un dedo por la humedad de la hechicera.

Luna gimió y eso solo pareció impulsar a Serena. Sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes y la hechicera movió las caderas contra la mano de Serena.

Darien sonrió. "Luna, masajea el Quim de Serena."

La hechicera no dudó y Serena abrió mucho los ojos y gimió alrededor del pene de Darien.

"Recuerda", murmuró mientras sostenía su mirada. "No puedes llegar al clímax sin mi permiso."

Mantuvo su dominio en el pelo de Serena y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de su boca. La necesidad se convirtió en una tormenta que se desencadenó como si pudiera hacerla pedazos.

"Luna, te puedes correr", casi gruñó y la bruja gritó casi a la vez, con sus caderas sacudiéndose con fuerza contra la mano de Serena. Los pájaros asustados volaron desde lo alto los árboles, y un mono chilló, tan fuerte como el grito de Luna fue.

Darien agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Serena y la mantuvo mientras su propio clímax tronaba a través de él. Su semilla se derramó en su garganta mientras lo chupaba sin dudarlo, extrayendo hasta la última gota, hasta que él sacó su miembro de su boca.

La soltó y se alejó. Humedeciéndose los labios, como si

saboreara su gusto, y se quedó mirándolo mientras Luna le

acariciaba su Quim. "¿Puedo correrme, milord? "Serena preguntó en un susurro ronco.

"No" Darien cortó su mirada a Luna y dijo: "Puedes parar ahora".

Mientras la hechicera quitaba la mano, se volvió de nuevo a Serena. Su cuerpo temblaba, los rizos en su montículo brillaban a la luz de la luna por sus jugos.

La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de éxtasis con pura frustración.

"Has recibido tu primer castigo", dijo Darien en voz baja. "Confía en mí, Serena. Si aprendes a confiar y obedecerme por completo, sin dudar, nunca querrás liberarte de nuevo."

Serena lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Pareció estar en guerra consigo misma, como si llegara a alguna profunda decisión. Por fin, apartó la mirada de él, y después miró al suelo. Sus manos se movieron detrás de su espalda.

"Sí, milord" murmuró.

Su tono comunicaba claramente lo no dicho, "Hijo de puta", y el aire se llenó del sabor de su ira y resolución.

_Resolución... ¿A qué?_

¿Obedecerlo o calmarlo hasta que consiguiera lo que quería? ¿Y quería follar con él o matarlo?

Los labios de Darien se curvaron con emoción por el desafío. Ella _debería _someterse a él o todo estaría perdido y ella _nunca _se sometería a un hombremenos poderoso, o a cualquier hombre excepto a él. De eso estaba seguro.

Seguramente no había mujer más perfecta para él en todo el

universo.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 5**

Serena quería responderle a Darien. El muy _bastardo_. Necesitaba llegar al orgasmo tanto que podría gritar, y él deliberadamente la torturaba. Era una maldita fortuna que su miembro no estuviera todavía en su boca o le daría un poco de tortura por su cuenta.

_Confiar, mi trasero. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver la confianza con follar? _Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que el sabor cobrizo de susangre llenó su boca. Pero permaneció con las manos fuertemente entrelazadasdetrás de la espalda, con la mirada baja. Miró a sus pies en lugar defanfarronear, pensando en lo divertido que sería deslizar las piezas de bambúbajo sus pies.

"Luna, tus servicios ya no son necesarios", retumbó la voz de Darien. "Puedes regresar a tus cámaras."

"Gracias, milord" murmuró Luna, y Serena oyó sus pasos suaves mientras la mujer caminaba por la ruta de acceso.

Darien se alejó de Serena. Ya no podía ver sus pies, pero oyó ruidos ligeros de roce.

¿Le daría él su segundo castigo, incluso ahora?

El calor cursó a través de Serena de nuevo, furiosa consigo misma por estar tan excitada. Casi estaba _ansiosa _por ver lo que haría con ella.

_¿Qué hay con eso, Serena?_

La cascada golpeaba la piscina mayor, el sonido intermitente de alguna forma estaba en sintonía con el palpitar y el dolor de su vagina. Ella había estado tan caliente y necesitada de un orgasmo que se había sentado en esa banca en el Parque Golden Gate. Parecía hacía años, entre ver el cuarteto follando, los constantes juegos sexuales de Darien, el masaje increíble de Luna, y ahora esto... Serena no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. O cuánto más se vería obligada a tomar. Todo se volvió tan tranquilo que Serena se preguntó si Darien se había ido. ¿Era este su segundo castigo? ¿Quedarse en una selva, sola y vulnerable, desnuda y

de rodillas? Quería mirar hacia arriba, pero no se atrevió.

Había dejado claro que sería castigada por tercera vez si no seguía sus malditas reglas.

La hierba y la tierra se sentían húmedas y suaves debajo de sus rodillas, y estaban muy en sintonía con todo a su alrededor. El agua cayendo de las cataratas y en las piscinas parecía más fuerte que nunca y oyó los sonidos como de peces saltando. La llamada de las aves, monos y otras criaturas de la selva se

sentían más como una entidad viviente que simplemente un lugar.

Poco a poco su enojo se desvaneció, y entonces de alguna manera parecía sin importancia, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido y se preguntó cómo había terminado en este país de eróticas maravillas. ¿Cómo iba a llegar a casa? Tenía que haber un camino de regreso.

Rei estaría preocupada por ella y probablemente habría corrido al maldito departamento de policía ahora. Serena perdió la sensación de la pulsera en su brazo que había llevado desde su decimoctavo cumpleaños y Darien al parecer había tomado toda su ropa. De alguna forma la desaparición de la pulsera había

ampliado el abismo que ahora la separaba de su hermana gemela. ¿Podría alguna vez ver a Rei otra vez?

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por convertir sus pensamientos al aquí

y ahora. A su desnudez y al furioso deseo a través de cada

célula de su cuerpo. Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era tan surrealista, tan _irreal_.

Tal vez estaba dormida, y había soñado todo... como ver a Darien cambiar de forma de un tigre blanco a un hombre. ¿Era posible que fuera real? ¿O fue todo una especie de ilusión?

Y ese hombre... se sentía tan increíblemente atraída por Darien. El poder de su presencia, la forma en que se sentía solo por la mirada de sus ojos. Depredadoramente hambrientos... _insaciables_...

Los recuerdos de Serena se tambalearon hacia atrás al momento en que había visto a Luna someterse primero a los hombres junto a la fuente, y cómo ella se había imaginado en lugar de la mujer. La había excitado pensar en que renunciaría a todo para darle el control a un hombre poderoso, a ser sumisa con él, y en esencia a ser su esclava. Y ahora aquí estaba.

Una brisa húmeda agitó los corazones colgando de los pezones tensos de Serena y el aire era cálido y suave contra su piel desnuda. El collar de cuero ajustado se sentía cómodo y el frío metal de la cadena que se extendía hacía el latir de su vagina más intenso, causando que sus jugos se deslizaran más por el interior de sus muslos.

"Puedes ponerte en pie, Serena." La Voz de Darien la sobresaltó, había estado metida tan profundamente en sus pensamientos y alrededores.

Estuvo a punto de mirarlo, pero logró evitarlo a tiempo. Con

tanta gracia como pudo, Serena se levantó sobre sus pies,

manteniendo las manos detrás de la espalda y los ojos bajos.

Sentía las piernas hormigueando por la sangre circulando a través, y se balanceó.

La mano de Darien la agarró del brazo, estabilizándola, y casi chocando con su grito de sorpresa al mismo tiempo. "Puedes mirar hacia arriba", dijo con voz baja y vibrante.

Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que su mirada se encontrara con la de Darien. Sus ojos Azul de hielo estaban centrados en ella con una sensual mirada que la hizo sentir como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Ella se movió muy consciente de su cuerpo desnudo a escasos

centímetros del suyo, y su vagina le dolió más que nunca. ¿Cómo podía desearlo tanto? ¿Algo de esto realmente tenía sentido?

Pero ese poder llamaba a Serena, la forma en que se dominaba a sí mismo y a ella. Sí, ella había soñado con ser dominada, y ser castigada eróticamente, también. Y este hombre estaba cumpliendo todas sus fantasías, incluso si se estuviera volviendo loca al no dejarla venir. Por no tenerla rápido, duro y follarla hasta perder el sentido.

Darien levantó una mano, y ella no quiso flaquear. Incluso cuando levantó el látigo de piel roja al nivel de sus ojos, no tuvo miedo. Muy lenta y suavemente, rozó las tiras de cuero sobre su mejilla en un movimiento de suave susurro.

El corazón de Serena golpeó y se estremeció mientras continuaba la sensual caricia, detrás de sus labios y luego hacia abajo a la curva de su cuello hasta sus pechos.

Su mirada nunca dejó la suya, aun cuando el látigo jugó con

sus pezones y luego se movió hacia abajo a su montículo.

"¿Confías en mí, Serena?"

Se contestó que con qué facilidad había venido la respuesta, o por qué no se lo cuestionaba más. En alguna parte, debía haber perdido su mente, porque no había duda en su interior, que por lo menos en la intimidad podía confiar en Darien. Estaba segura de que físicamente no la perjudicaría, parecía extraño teniendo en cuenta que la estaba acariciando con un _látigo, _por el amor de Dios.

"Sí, milord" murmuró ella y después se estremeció cuando presionó el látigo contra su húmeda raja. "Confío en ti."

"La confianza debe ser absoluta." Levantó el látigo y lo alejó dejándolo caer luego contra su cadera, sólo lo suficiente para que le picara un poco y haciéndola jadear con sorpresa y placer. El calor del látigo se irradió a través de su carne y se movió directamente hacia su vagina.

"Debes confiar en mí, no importa lo que pueda ordenarte que hagas." Él arrastró el látigo sobre su piel todavía hormigueando en sus pestañas. "La confianza debe ser inequívoca, independientemente de que estoy al mando de tu cuerpo,

o en los asuntos de mi reino."

Serena asintió, pero gritó cuando la atacó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más duro.

"Sí, milord" dijo ella en un pico. "Confío en ti en todo... cualquier cosa que sea posible y que me ordenes."

Darien hizo un gesto de aprobación y se alejó, al momento echó de menos su presencia y el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

"Ponte sobre manos y rodillas" ordenó él, sonando más como un rey que nunca.

Serena se mordió el interior de la mejilla e hizo una mueca.

Todavía estaba dolorida de cuando lo había chupado antes.

Vaciló sólo un segundo antes de moverse hacia abajo sobre la hierba y se estremeció al pensar en lo que sabía que iba a hacer con ella. ¿Le dolería? ¿La haría gritar? Sin embargo, incluso mientras se preguntaba esto, su excitación aumentaba.

"Bájate de modo que tu cabeza y hombros estén debajo del nivel de tus caderas." Darien pasó las correas suaves del flogger de cuero sobre la espalda de Serena y ella se estremeció cuando cumplió con su demanda.

Los aromas ricos de la hierba franca y de orquídeas llenaron sus sentidos, junto con el olor de los jugos de Luna todavía en sus dedos. La cadena atada a su cuello se deslizó hacia delante y se agrupó en el suelo al lado de su cara. Mientras se empujaba a sí misma al suelo de la selva, los corazones de cristal que colgaban de sus pezones se apretaron contra sus pechos.

"Muy buena moza," dijo Darien en tono satisfecho. "Ahora abre tus muslos para que pueda ver mejor tu delicioso Quim."

Serena estaba segura de que nunca dejaría de ruborizarse. Su trasero estaba probablemente en color rojo brillante por la vergüenza que pasaba a través de su cuerpo. Que estaría aún más rojo una vez que le pasara el flogger, sin duda.

"_Eres _exquisita", murmuró mientras acariciaba su piel con el flogger, a lo largo de su espina y hacia abajo hasta su trasero.

Serena siempre había pensado que tenía un extremo posterior grasoso, pero en este momento se sintió bella y deseable, y sin sentido a la vez. Se relajó, disfrutando el movimiento sensual de las correas suaves mientras Darien las balanceaba en sus caderas, y hacia abajo a lo largo de cada uno de sus muslos. Cuando el flogger se sacudió más sobre su vagina ella no pudo dejar de gemir.

"Te acordarás de por qué estás siendo castigada", dijo Darien mientras levantaba el cuero lejos de ella.

"Sí, milord." La voz de Serena tembló y clavó sus largas uñas en la tierra húmeda. "Por desobediencia."

El primer azote cayó sobre el trasero de Serena y ella gritó. Un hormigueo estalló sobre su piel y para su sorpresa le gustó el punzante dolor. De hecho, se había sentido bien, y tan estimulante que se preguntó si era posible llegar al orgasmo

sólo por ser azotada. Otro azote cayó y otro a través de su carne bien engrasada... sobre sus nalgas, muslos, espalda. Cada golpe parecía más fuerte que el anterior, no cayendo en el mismo lugar consecutivamente. El ardor creció, y Serena se oyó gemir. Su

vagina estaba tan mojada que quería gritar. Quería que la golpeara más duro y la penetrara al mismo tiempo. ¿Algo en su vida se había sentido así alguna vez?

El placer y el dolor se unieron y se separaron, se unieron y se separaron. El miedo se levantó y se calmó. Tratando de mantener la respiración, Serena se entregó a las sensaciones, confiando en que Darien no le haría daño.

El flogger cayó como lluvia caliente y luz de estrellas, mordiendo y calmando a la vez, conduciéndola a un mundo donde la fantasía y la realidad chocaban. Estallando en una mezcla de éxtasis y una rica sensación, de deseo y necesidad. Si hubiera podido arquear las pestañas, lo habría hecho.

El dolor se detuvo entonces de ser dolor. Sólo perfecto

cumplimiento, liberación, incluso alegría. Más y más alto se

levantó hacia el pico de un clímax que sin duda podría devastarla una vez que cayera por el precipicio. Si sólo Darien se lo permitiera.

"Vamos... estoy cerca de llegar, milord " murmuró ella, con su cuerpo temblando con la fuerza de su necesidad. "Por favor".

Las pestañas se detuvieron. El flogger acarició sus caderas y se arrodilló a su lado. Ni siquiera tocándole la vagina, todo lo que hizo fue ordenar: "Ven a mí, Serena."

La explosión de un orgasmo la atravesó como una conflagración de proporciones épicas. Las llamas lamían su piel, disparando cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, ardiendo en sus lomos y picando su piel, electrificándola, directa a su alma. Los espasmos de su vagina eran tan fuertes que su trasero se apretaba y aflojaba las nalgas una y otra vez.

El calor infundía su cabeza, y fue como el Cuatro de Julio detrás de sus párpados con los colores pasando a modo ráfaga a través de su mente. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, derramándose en el suelo de la selva húmeda. Fue vagamente consciente de que Darien la levantó como si fuera tan ligera como una niña, y la acunó cerca de su pecho. Parecía que su orgasmo no se detenía, que su vientre seguía contrayéndose mientras la llevaba. A dónde, no supo, no le importaba. Se sentía segura y protegida en sus poderosos brazos.

Su caliente aroma masculino la rodeaba y consolaba mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre su esculpido pecho.

Un toque conocido llegó a su oído y se vio paulatinamente inmersa en el abrazo de bienvenida del agua tibia. Su cuerpo se calmó e hizo del hormigueo en su espalda y nalgas, algo aún más agradable.

Darien sostuvo a su futura reina apretada contra su pecho y estudió su hermoso rostro mientras se movía a través de la piscina más baja. Sus lágrimas llamaban a su corazón y alma, y sabía que ella no lloraba de dolor, sino de puro placer por su liberación. Sintió, también, su necesidad de dominación, y que en

el nivel más primario el dolor de su libertad ella la percibía como la cárcel de su carne.

Los metió a ambos en la piscina y se sentó en un asiento de moda de un estante debajo de la segunda piscina. Aún estaban cálidas las aguas de la piscina más baja, detrás de la cortina pequeña de agua que se alimentaba desde la de arriba.

Él utilizó su magia para causar un suave resplandor que emanara de las rocas detrás de ellos, de modo que pudiera ver mejor a su futura reina. La acunaba de forma suave en su regazo, le dio un beso en cada uno de sus párpados, chasqueando la lengua por sus pestañas húmedas y degustando la sal de sus lágrimas, hasta que ya no lloró. Levantó la cabeza y vio su tentativa sonrisa.

Sus brillantes ojos verde agua se abrieron y cuando lo miró estuvo a punto de dejar de respirar.

Darien acarició la larga cabellera rubia. "Eres hermosa más allá de cualquier mujer que alguna vez hubiera conocido", susurró con una tenue sonrisa. Le tomó la barbilla y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no ves tu propia belleza?"

Su labio inferior tembló y fue testigo de un millar de heridas del corazón en sus ojos. La ira de los que habían dañado a su futura reina rugió a través de él y se tragó un gruñido de rabia. ¿Quién se atrevió a hacer a su preciosa Serena sentirse como si fuera otra cosa que la mujer hermosa, sensual, que él había reconocido claramente?

Serena debió haber visto el ardor en sus ojos, y pensó que su ira iba dirigida a ella. Tragó, luego se apresuró a responder: "Estoy gorda. No soy delgada ni hermosa como Luna, o incluso mi gemela Rei."

"Shhh". Darien acarició con sus nudillos las mejillas de Serena y ella se estremeció con el deseo evidente de su contacto. "No entiendo", murmuró. Muy lentamente comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, acariciando la carne de sus brazos, acariciando el oleaje de su generoso pecho, amando la sensación de su vientre suave, de su montículo lleno, y los muslos atractivos debajo de su callosa mano.

"Eres tan encantadora, tu cuerpo es tan hermoso, que no veo por qué no reconoces tus dones."

El rosa tiñó las mejillas de Serena. "De donde yo vengo, una mujer sólo se considera hermosa si es delgada y tiene una figura perfecta."

"Está claro que tu mundo no es digno de ti." Él frunció el ceño ante la idea de cualquiera tratando a su futura reina con cualquier cosa, excepto el mayor respeto y admiración.

"Eres perfecta", murmuró él y antes de que ella pudiera argumentar, bajó la cabeza.

Serena se quedó sin aliento mientras la cara Darien se acercaba. Su corazón se agitó y sus sentidos giraron mientras su boca se cernía a un susurro de distancia. Sus labios bajaron fuertes y duros, como un poderoso guerrero rey antiguo que reclamara su premio virgen. Su barba luz se sentía suave en sus labios y barbilla mientras su boca se movía sobre la de ella en un profundo y sensual beso. Sus lenguas se reunieron y se aparearon y Serena se quejó de sentir su lengua como un gato. Darien ronroneó, un sonido original que se levantó en su pecho y le recordó al tigre blanco. A _él_. No podía creer que la considerara bella... y lo serio que pareció cuando la tocó y la llamó exquisita. ¿Era posible que en este mundo no importara el tamaño? ¿O

era Darien, el hombre, el que la veía como nadie la había visto antes?

Necesidad y deseo en forma de espiral pasaron a través de Serena, más intensos que nunca, y se retorció en su regazo. Se dio cuenta de que su erección estaba muy grande y dura presionando contra su trasero. Dios, quería su pene dentro

de ella.

Darien aparentemente sintió su pasión y pareció decidido a torturarla.

Retrocediendo de su beso, su rostro estaba serio. "Prométeme que te encantará tu cuerpo y tú misma."

Serena vaciló, luchando contra años de auto-abuso. Años de odiar su modo de ver las cosas hirientes que le habían dicho acerca de su peso y años de sentirse invisible al lado de su delgada hermana. No importaba lo mucho que amaba a Rei, no fue fácil ser su hermana gemela.

La expresión del rey se volvió feroz, y Serena abrió mucho los ojos. " Te lo prometo, Milord".

Su mirada permanecía fija en ella, y supo que quería decir cada palabra cuando dijo: "Si rompes esta promesa, tu castigo será mucho más grave que lo que te he dado hasta ahora. ¿Entiendes?"

Ella asintió, con el pelo moviéndose contra el brazo que la sostenía con fuerza.

"Sí, milord. "

Con un gruñido de aprobación, Darien la llevó detrás de la

cortina de agua y continuaron hasta que llegaron a la mitad de

la piscina iluminada por la luna. Con un movimiento fácil, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que su cabello estuviera completamente mojado, y luego la dejó para que ella estuviera de pie. El agua goteaba por su pelo mojado bajo su espalda y sobre sus pechos. Los granos finos de arena pasaban por debajo de sus pies y ella casi saltó cuando sintió peces mordisqueando ligeramente los

dedos de sus pies.

_Confianza_, se recordó antes de abrir la boca para hablar y decírselo a Darien. _Se supone que confiarás en él, Serena. No te bajó sólo para que algo te mastique los pies._

"Asume tu posición", ordenó, y Serena inmediatamente bajó los ojos, juntó las manos detrás de la espalda, movió sus pies separándolos, e hizo lo que pudo haciendo caso omiso de los peces mordisqueando los dedos de sus pies y rodillas.

Ella no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, pero Darien empezó a lavar su pelo con un champú perfumado con flor de azahar. Para un hombre tan grande y poderoso, sus manos eran suaves mientras trabajaba con la espuma y masajeaba su cuero cabelludo. "Hábleme de ese mundo del que vienes, Serena" ordenó él mientras ponía champú en su pelo.

"Eh, ¿qué te gustaría saber?" Le preguntó, y luego se apresuró a añadir, "Milord".

"Todo."

_Okaaay. Eso no era mucho pedir para una chica_.

Al principio se sintió un poco tímida, pero la ayudó mirar hacia abajo al agua oscura, mientras hablaba. Se preguntó entonces, si esa era una razón por la que exigía mantener la mirada baja, para así permitirse la libertad de no ser distraída, y la libertad de voltear todo a él.

Hablar con Darien sobre sí misma se le hizo más fácil cuando respondió a lo que ella le decía, y más fácil sin embargo, mientras él hacía preguntas, la obligó a seguir adelante. Mientras la lavaba con champú y le enjuagaba el cabello, después le dio un masaje con un rico acondicionador, Serena le decía sobre su crecimiento en San Francisco con su hermana Rei. Serena habló sobre algunas

de las travesuras que habían hecho — como el momento en que habían espiado a su tía Lita cuando tenían trece y Lita tenía veintiún años. Lita había llegado a casa después de una cita con un chico sexy, y las chicas habían escapado de la casa y había visto a la pareja tener relaciones sexuales en el asiento trasero del Mustang rojo de Lita. Cuando ella gritó en su clímax, vio a

las gemelas asomándose por la ventana del coche. Las gemelas habían permanecido castigadas durante dos meses después de su pequeña diversión.

Serena también le contó sobre el momento en que había logrado volver el pelo largo de su prima Amy naranja en un experimento fallido. Le había tomado años a Amy dejárselo crecer del modo que era, de un brillante color marrón oscuro de nuevo, y el mismo tiempo para que ella perdonara a las gemelas.

Cuando terminó con su pelo y lo hubo dejado limpio, Darien comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con el mismo jabón perfumado de azahar. En un impulso, Serena habló de cómo su padre había engañado a su madre y las había dejado cuando eran

adolescentes. El hijo de puta había renunciado y las había abandonado, para mudarse a Florida con su joven esposa, y Rei y Serena habían dejado de existir en lo que a él concernía. Lo último que oyó del "pelmazo" y "su chica fácil" fue

que habían tenido gemelos que nunca dejaban de moverse o hablar, y Serena esperaba que "pelmazo" y "chica fácil" estuvieran calvos por rasgarse las vestiduras.

Serena no podía creer que compartía con Darien acerca de

cómo su madre se había ido alejando mentalmente,

desvaneciéndose y se había convertido en algo transitorio una vez que las chicas se habían ido de casa. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ahora, aunque probablemente estuviera en algún lugar cálido, como el sur de California. Rei y Serena habían tratado de darle una casa, habían tratado de ayudarla, pero ella seguía desaparecida, y luego aparecía de vez en cuando.

Era la primera vez que Serena fue capaz de hablar de ello sin llorar. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan fácil hablar con Darien? Tal vez era la forma en que parecía escucharla sin juzgar, y la nota de cuidado en su tono de voz con cada pregunta que hacía.

Era más difícil hablar de Seiya y Zafiro, los hombres que la habían engañado, pero cuando Darien la instó, no pudo hacer nada sino obedecer. Enjuagando el último rastro de jabón de su cuerpo mientras la escuchaba, y pudo sentir la tensión y la cólera creciendo en su interior.

Un dolor que no iba a desaparecer se quedó dentro de ella. Ella sabía que era su error... no ser esbelta y hermosa...

Serena no se dio cuenta que había dicho la última parte en voz alta hasta que Darien bruscamente le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Se quedó sin aliento con la ligera ira en sus ojos Azules. "Esos hijos de puta no se merecen respirar el mismo aire que tú", gruñó. "No gastes otro pensamiento en ellos."

Tragó y le susurró, "Sí, milord."

La boca de Darien se movió hacia la de ella en un duro y brutal beso. Apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, con su pene tan rígido contra su vientre que estaba segura de que había golpeado su carne.

Esa sensación de poder se precipitó sobre ella otra vez. Saber

que afectaba a este hombre con tanta fuerza la hacía sentirse

eufórica. Tal vez era tan bella como le decía. Y tal vez con Darien como su Dom podría amar su cuerpo y ser feliz por lo que era. Sólo tal vez.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 6**

El hambre por su compañera, y la ira contra los que la habían herido, condujo a Darien a hacer estragos en la boca de Serena. Mientras su lengua caía dentro de ella, la agarró por las nalgas, apretando su cuerpo entero contra su furiosa erección, obligándola a reconocer lo que le hacía.

Le tomó todo su control no tirarla al banco de césped de la piscina e impulsar su pene en su vagina y follarla hasta que perdiera el sentido. Hasta que se diera cuenta de lo hermosa y deseable que realmente era.

Antes de liberarla, Darien le mordió el labio inferior, lo suficiente para extraer sangre y causando que Serena llorara. Un salvaje rumor se levantó en su pecho mientras le lamía la mancha de sangre, saboreando otro de sus sabores únicos.

Cuando él se alejó, Serena pareció aturdida, con los ojos verde Azul, llenos de confusión. Y definitivamente lujuria.

Sí, no cabía duda que lo deseaba. Pero, ¿Alguna vez amaría a su pueblo y a su reino, si no podía siquiera amarse a sí misma?

Demonios, pero la haría ver la belleza que tenía. Y ella se enamoraría de él.

"Te has ganado tu tercer castigo," dijo en voz baja, y vio cómo sus ojos se abrían.

"Has roto tu promesa de amor por tu cuerpo y por ti misma." Sacudió los nudillos contra su mejilla. "No me hagas tener que castigarte de nuevo por eso."

"Sí, milord", susurró.

Le tomó la mano para ayudarla a salir de la piscina. "Ven. Acabemos con esto."

El cuerpo mojado de Serena brilló con la luz dorada de la luna

mientras caminaba junto a él en el césped. Aspiró el olor rico

de su excitación y su pene endurecido aún más. "Eres una verdadera diosa", murmuró.

"Yo—" Serena bajó la mirada hacia el césped. "Gracias, milord."

La mandíbula Darien se tensó. Si era lo último que hacía, liberaría a su corazón de sus heridas.

Se detuvo al llegar a la mitad del claro y soltó su mano. "Caminarás detrás de mi con la cabeza inclinada y las manos detrás de tu espalda."

"Sí, milord." respondió Serena y se alejó de ella sin una palabra más. Su corazón latió con fuerza y las lágrimas amenazaban con incrementarse, siguió a Darien. Había pasado por todos los rangos de emoción durante el día de ayer más o menos, todo el tiempo que había estado ausente. Y ahora, después de pasar un tiempo maravilloso con Darien en la piscina, la llevaba a

una pena supuestamente más grave que ser azotada.

¿Por qué se sometía tan fácilmente a sus exigencias de seguirlo de una manera tan servil? ¿Era sólo el miedo al castigo? ¿O era porque en el fondo disfrutaba someterse a él?

Serena se mordió el labio y se estremeció por el dolor de la mordedura y posecividad de Darien en la piscina. Tal vez por ambos... el miedo a qué tipo de castigo podría hacerle frente, y porque una parte de su ser amaba estar completamente dominada por él.

¿Era demasiado raro? ¿Había algo mal con ella por obtener placer en todo esto?

A pesar de que se perdía tras Darien con la cabeza baja, no podía dejar de mirar la fuerza de su musculoso trasero y anchos hombros.

Caminaba con el poder y propósito fluyendo a su paso, como

si estuviera completamente a gusto en su desnudez. Con lo cual, sin duda, estaba.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Darien la llevó a su interior, pero en lugar de regresar por el pasillo por el que habían llegado, abrió una pequeña puerta de madera a su izquierda. Lo siguió cuando se agachó a través de la misma, en la oscuridad. Un momento después una antorcha parpadeó en la pared y empezó a subir la empinada escalera en espiral dentro de una muy alta sala circular.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en la boca de su estómago. Esto no era bueno. Estaba en una especie de torre del castillo, e iba a llevarla a la parte superior y bloquearla como si fuera Rapunzel.

A medida que caminaban por las crujientes escaleras, antorchas mágicamente iluminaban el camino. Mariposas comenzaron a rebotar en el vientre de Serena.

Su cabello mojado se sintió frío sobre su piel desnuda y estornudó por el olor a humedad en la escalera. La cadena colgando de la espalda de su cuello pareció pesar más, y los corazones de sus pezones se sentían como si alguien estuviera

tirando de ellos mientras caminaba. Con cada paso se sentía como una presa cada vez más cerca de cumplir su condena.

Confía en él Serena, una voz le susurró en su mente. Confía.

Gracias a una vida subiendo cuestas empinadas e incontables escaleras en San Francisco, Serena sólo respiraba parcialmente en el momento en que había subido al menos diez escalones. La escalera terminaba en una pequeña terraza frente a una puerta de madera con una cerradura de plata.

Esto realmente no era bueno.

De la nada, Darien sacó una llave de plata grande y la insertó

en el orificio. Ella no sabía qué esperar, pero cuando la puerta

se abrió y vio el anillo de plata grande fijo en el suelo de madera en el centro de la redonda sala, casi se volvió y corrió por las escaleras. En su lugar, tragó de miedo y lo siguió al interior. Antorchas parpadeaban dándole vida a toda la impecable habitación y vio que había una ventana y nada más que el anillo grande de plata.

Se detuvo al lado del anillo. "Arrodíllate", ordenó.

Contra toda esperanza deseó que no la fuera a encerrar y dejarla aquí, se quedó con la cabeza inclinada y obedeció. El piso de madera estaba suave y duro debajo de sus rodillas mientras abría sus muslos y juntaba las manos detrás de su espalda. A través de la solitaria ventana una brisa se arremolinó a través de

la habitación y causó que su húmedo pelo se agitara sobre sus hombros.

Un rumor vino de su estómago y el calor aumentó en sus mejillas.

"¿Confías en que voy a cuidar de ti?" Darien se arrodilló delante de ella y metió los dedos en su barbilla, levantándole la cara para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos. "Debes pedir lo que necesitas."

"Confío en ti, milord." Serena volvió la cara lejos de él, pero él le tomó las mejillas entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. "Estoy hambrienta. No he comido nada desde antes de venir a Tarok."

"No hay vergüenza en pedir lo que necesitas, Serena." Con el pulgar le acarició un mechón de cabello húmedo sobre sus ojos. "Y ciertamente no hay vergüenza en tener hambre."

"Sí, milord," murmuró, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos Azules.

Metió la mano en su cuello y ella esperaba que fuera a besarla

otra vez como lo había hecho después de que tuvo ese

increíble orgasmo. Ese beso fue como nada de lo que había experimentado nunca antes.

Pero en vez de eso agarró la cadena y la puso al final del anillo de metal. Con asustada fascinación, vio como ataba el anillo de su cadena al que estaba en el suelo, y se mezclaron de alguna manera para que su cadena quedara ahora enganchada al suelo.

Oh, dios. Realmente la iba a encadenar de brazos y dejarla ahí.

Las lágrimas ardieron detrás de sus ojos y bajó la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

Una parte de ella quería rebelarse y gritarle. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Debido a que sólo la castigaría más? ¿O porque quería agradarle?

Probablemente por ambas cosas.

"Mírame, Serena," dijo en un tono firme.

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya.

"¿Entiendes qué estás siendo castigada de esta manera por tu desobediencia?"

"Sí, milord" Sus labios temblaban mientras ella ordenaba sus sentimientos y pensaba en una respuesta apropiada. "Porque desobedeciste cuando me prometiste amar tu cuerpo. Y te dije que el castigo sería mucho peor que ser azotada."

Darien asintió lentamente. "Saldré de aquí, así tendrás tiempo para pensar acerca de esto, y sólo esto. Eres una mujer hermosa, Serena." Levantó la mano y tomó su lado de la cara. "Libérate de la prisión de tu mente y estarás libre de esta sala."

Su cabeza nadaba con un pensamiento luchando contra otro, hasta que pensó en gritar.

"Vuélvete, de modo que tu espalda quede frente a mí."

Serena se mordió el labio para no llorar, e hizo lo que le había mandado, el suelo dañaba sus rodillas mientras se movía. Cuando estuvo de espaldas a él, sintió algo frío cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas, y luego sus lágrimas cayeron de verdad.

Oh, dios. Le había atado las muñecas.

"Dame la cara otra vez."

Calientes arroyos corrieron por sus mejillas mientras se movía hacia atrás.

Mantuvo la cara baja salpicando de lágrimas el piso de madera.

"Toma esto." Darien sostenía una pequeña botella azul que había aparecido en su mano. "Esto va a calmarte el hambre, y te permitirá pensar con claridad acerca de tu castigo."

Una risita absurda se levantó en Serena mientras miraba la botella. Las letras extrañas de color púrpura en la botella probablemente dirían bébeme. Tal vez cuando ingiriera el líquido en la botella, como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas se encogería hasta ser de sólo diez pulgadas de alto y luego se quitaría el collar y esposas. Infiernos, los corazones se reducirían directo de sus pezones y ella estaría totalmente libre.

Pero, ¿realmente quería estar libre de él?

"Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás," ordenó Darien mientras

destapaba la botella, y ella tuvo que luchar por mantener el

aspecto de vértigo maníaco en su cara cuando levantó la barbilla y entreabrió los labios.

El líquido se volcó en su lengua, e inmediatamente el calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. El calor comenzó en la boca, corrió a su cuero cabelludo, y luego enrojeció sus pechos, cintura, vagina y muslos, hasta los dedos de sus pies. El elixir tenía sabor a bayas y crema con un toque de menta mezclado con una buena dosis de whisky. Cuando se hubo tragado hasta la última gota, se sintió completamente borracha y ya no más hambrienta... e increíblemente aún más excitada de lo que ya estaba.

Y Curiosa, muy curiosa...

Serena resopló risa, pero rápidamente bajó la mirada y asumió la posición de respeto.

Él se movió tan cerca de su cara que su erección estuvo cerca.

Mírala amiga. Podría picarme un ojo con eso.

Con un ronroneo bajo, el rey tomó el pelo de Serena y se lo movió hacia atrás para que pudiera mirarlo.

Maldita sea, parecía salvaje y hermoso. Tal vez la follaría ahora.

"Estás aquí para mi placer, muchacha" murmuró —. "Deseo disfrutar algunos de tus trucos ahora."

Se humedeció los labios y su pulso aumentó de frecuencia. — "Sí, milord".

"Acuéstate sobre tu espalda." Darien hizo un gesto a su lado, y

cuando miró, vio que ahora había un cojín grande y redondo,

como una papa roja gigante, cerca del anillo.

¿Cómo hacía esas cosas mágicas?

Serena trató de ser graciosa, pero ni siquiera se acercó ya que cayó sobre su lado y sobre el cojín. Rodó sobre su espalda, con sus manos esposadas atrapadas detrás de ella.

Afortunadamente, su collar que estaba adjunto al anillo en el suelo era suficientemente largo para que ella no se ahogara.

La emoción se arremolinó en su interior mientras Darien se subía a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Por fin la iba a follar. Él se movió de modo que su delicioso miembro estuvo situado entre sus grandes pechos y ronroneó.

"Perfecto", murmuró mientras le agarraba los pechos con sus manos y los apretaba a su erección a la vez. "Voy a follar tus hermosos senos y derramar mi semilla en tu cara, muchacha."

Serena se estremeció. "Sí, milord."

Darien jugó con sus pezones alrededor de los anillos de corazón con los pulgares mientras deslizaba su pene entre sus pechos, empujando hasta el momento que su suave punta de terciopelo rozó sus labios. "Lámeme", indicó, y cada vez que su erección se acercaba a sus labios ella le pasaba la lengua sobre la cabeza. Ella probó el dulzor salado de su esencia y gimió de placer al sentir el

roce de sus dedos sobre sus pezones, tirando de los anillos de corazón, y su miembro acariciando sus labios.

"Me complace tenerte bajo mis órdenes." Sus ojos estaban

feroces de pasión y su pelo negro y salvaje estaba sobre su

rostro mientras empujaba sus caderas y follaba sus senos.

"Me agradarás aún más cuando seas realmente libre, Serena."

Serena no puso en duda sus palabras, sólo lo deseaba más que a nada ni a nadie que hubiera querido antes. No podía quitar la mirada de él, viendo el disfrute salvaje mientras tomaba su cuerpo. Pensar que ella era responsable de su placer la hizo emocionarse aún más.

Era un intercambio de poder... volvió todo el control sobre él, sin embargo, ella tenía el poder sobre su voluntad.

Cuando finalmente se corrió, lo hizo con un rugido como una bestia de la selva. Su corrida le brotó en su rostro y boca, y ella lamió su delicioso sabor con sus labios. Un brillo de sudor brilló en su enorme pecho y hombros, el olor de su almizcle y su venida se añadían a su lujuria.

El hombre era sin duda un dios, hermoso más allá de la creencia.

Serena se retorció, deseando que la follara, cuando produjo un pañuelo de seda rojo y le limpió la cara y el mentón. Cuando terminó, se alejó de ella y se arrodilló con el brazo apoyado en una rodilla.

"Por favor, Milord." Serena amplió sus muslos, y lo invitó a moverse entre ellos. "Fóllame".

"Shhh". Él acarició su mejilla, frotando el dedo sobre los labios. "No se trata de tu placer, es acerca del mío. Cuando me hayas complacido al aprender tu lección, entonces te habrás ganado tu libertad."

Sólo pudo mirarlo mientras se levantaba y alejaba, tratando de

darle sentido a lo que acababa de decirle. Su cerebro lleno de

lujuria no lo asumía.

Cuando Darien llegó a la puerta se volvió. "¿Confías en mí, Serena? ¿Crees que estarás segura en esta habitación?"

Serena no estaba segura si era el elixir que le había dado, o el hecho de que estaba tan caliente que no podía pensar... o tal vez fuera la confianza que tenía de que no la dejaría en una situación insegura. Fuera lo que fuera, se encontró asintiendo y diciendo: "Sí, milord. Confío en ti."

Sonrió entonces. Con un movimiento de muñeca hacia las luces de la antorcha salió de la habitación y se fue para dejarla a oscuras con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. En voz baja dijo: "Eres hermosa, Serena," y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El miembro de Darien todavía le dolía y anhelaba moverlo en el delicioso Quim de Serena y follarla una y otra vez. Pero era necesario para su formación que se diera cuenta que sería totalmente castigada por su desobediencia, incluyendo la retención de su liberación sexual. Estaba seguro que ella estaría

dispuesta a abandonar los límites de la torre la siguiente mañana. Le gustaba mucho la rapidez con que aprendía y lo bien que estaba hecha para él.

Luna se levantó del suelo, esperándolo como le había ordenado. Antes él había convocado a la bruja con su magia, mientras escoltaba a Serena a la torre. No importaba que hubiera salido de la torre, nunca dejaría a su futura reina, o a cualquier otro, sin supervisión de esa manera.

"Mírame", ordenó a Luna después que cerró la puerta de la torre.

La hechicera levantó los ojos y vio que sus pupilas estaban

dilatadas, su fuego en la helada mirada le decía que tenía

necesidad de liberarse. No había duda de que había escuchado que él había follado los pechos de Serena. Requería la plena atención de Luna a su futura esposa y no podía permitirse que la hechicera lo distrajera con su lujuria.

"Puedes llegar al orgasmo por ti misma", dijo, y vio como sus dedos se movían entre sus muslos y se acariciaba el clítoris.

"Gracias, milord," murmuró mientras se llevaba la mano libre a sus pechos y tiraba de su pezón.

Darien sonrió. Le agradaba ver la ligera piel de la bruja y el olor de su excitación. Le complacería mucho más ver a Serena algún día. En momentos el cuerpo de Luna se estremeció cuando llegó al clímax. Darien asintió y luego caminó a la cámara. Utilizaría lo más poderoso de su magia para evitar que esa perra de Diana o sus bakirs usaran cualquier hechizo contra Serena mientras ella dormía.

Por desgracia, tenía demasiada magia para proteger a una sola persona, y era incapaz de proteger a todos en su reino.

Y ya era demasiado tarde para protegerla.

De una forma u otra Darien y sus hermanos debían hacer frente a Diana y poner fin a la guerra en su torcida mente.

Con un gruñido, Darien pasó a tigre. Regresaré y te relevaré de tu deber en breve.

Luna se transformó en un tigre y tomó su lugar ante la puerta. Sí, Milord.

Saltó por los escalones desde Serena y Luna, y llegó a la selva,

donde sus hermanos estaban esperado por él.

Hacía muchos años antes que se diera cuenta que habían sido Diana, su legión de psíquicos y su legión de bakirs quienes habían lanzado hechizos mentales sobre las mujeres de Tarok, haciéndoles creer que eran infértiles. Para cuando supieron de la guerra encubierta de Diana, había pasado una década en Tarok sin nuevos nacimientos. El hechizo era tan poderoso que Darien, sus hermanos, sus brujos y brujas más poderosas no habían encontrado manera de romperlo.

O tal vez su hechizo había ido tan lejos como para hacer creer a todos que no había manera de derrotarlo.

Darien gruñó mientras salía disparado por la puerta del castillo hacia la selva. El viento se movió por encima de su escudo de tigre y la brillante luz de la luna iluminando su camino hacia la selva detrás del castillo. Durante la primavera la luna estaba era más brillante y completa, como si mostrara su mejor plumaje

para atraer a un compañero. Sin embargo, durante casi veinte años, no había importado en Tarok, porque ninguna mujer fue capaz de concebir. Siendo la más joven del clan Tarok, a Diana no le había quedado parte del Reino Tarok. Cuando el ex-Gran Rey y la Reina de Tarok yacían en su lecho de muerte después de contraer una enfermedad incurable, que había dividido al reino expandiéndose en cuatro reinos menores y se los habían presentado a Darien, Nicolás, Richard, y Andrew. No dejaron nada a Diana. En el momento nadie entendió por qué, pero tal vez sus padres habían visto que era demasiado retorcida para servir al pueblo de Tarok. Ella prefirió servirse a sí misma.

No mucho después de la muerte de sus padres, Diana se

unió a Diamante, el rey de Malachad al sur, para convertirse en su reina.

A través de las lecturas de Luna en los últimos años, Darien y sus hermanos se habían enterado de que Diana había seducido la mente de Diamante. Con los años usó sus extraordinarios dones mentales para hacerse cargo de la mente de los del reino Malachad. Con todos los poderes psíquicos formó a los bakirs,

aquellos que utilizaban hechizos mentales poderosos para invadir los sueños de las mujeres de Tarok. Para hacerlas simplemente infértiles, haciéndoles creer que lo eran de verdad.

El rey era ahora una simple figura decorativa, y Diana gobernaba el país. Estaba consumida por el odio a sus hermanos y determinada a vengarse por haber sido despreciada por sus padres y hacer que todos en Tarok le pertenecieran.

Cuando llegó a la caverna Darien, era un tigre en medio de la selva, Nicolás y Andrew se habían convertido en tigres también. Como de costumbre Andrew se burlaría de Nicolás, levantando la ira de su hermano, quien se apresuraría a enojarse. Richard simplemente estaría recostado contra un árbol en su forma de hombre, con una expresión divertida en su rostro al ver a sus hermanos.

Darien pasó a su cuerpo humano cuando llegó al claro, y cuando sus hermanos lo vieron, rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo.

"¿La mujer está preparada?", Preguntó Andrew con una expresión ansiosa mientras utilizaba la palma de su mano para limpiar el sudor de su frente.

"Lo estará." Darien frunció el ceño a Andrew cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y luego miró a Richard y Nicolás. "La

formación de Serena no ha hecho más que empezar y ya está avanzando mucho más allá de mis expectativas inmediatas."

"Tenemos poco tiempo para esperar". Darien escupió en la hierba a sus pies y volvió su mirada a Darien. "Nuestros reinos son vulnerables sin nosotros. Tendremos que volver tan pronto como sea posible."

Darien emitió un gruñido y apretó los puños. "La máxima seguridad de tu futura Reina es lo que debería preocuparte por ahora."

"Darien está en lo correcto." Richard se alejó del árbol. "Una vez que tengamos todas las condiciones de la esclava y hayamos garantizado su seguridad, podremos volver a nuestros propios reinos y buscar a nuestras propias compañeras."

"¿Cuánto tiempo más?", Preguntó Andrew y el ceño de Darien se profundizó. El cachorro estaba demasiado ansioso por unirse con Serena, en lo que a Darien se refería.

Y para su sorpresa, él no tenía prisa por su parte. "En diez días más," respondió Darien.

"¿Diez días?", Gritó Nicolás. "No tengo tanto tiempo para perder."

"En la medida que sea necesario", Darien respondió con furia apenas tirando de sus riendas. "Harás lo que debes para servir a tu futura reina y a tu rey."

Después que Serena oyó el clic del seguro, rodó sobre su costado

y cerró los ojos, incapaz de creer que Darien había salido y la

había dejado, desesperada de nuevo por un orgasmo. No era sólo eso, sino que estaba esposada y encadenada en el medio de la torre de un castillo. Y por el amor de Dios, ¡Le había dicho que se sintiera a salvo!

Tal vez al igual que la Serena en el libro, abriría los ojos para encontrarse con la cabeza de su hermana en su regazo. Rei le acariciaría la cara cuando dijera, "¡Despierta, querida Serena!"

Serena suspiró y abrió los ojos. Por supuesto Rei no diría "querida Serena." No, Rei probablemente la sacudiría y le diría algo como, "¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Levántate ya!"

Dios, pero echaba de menos a su hermana.

La luz de la luna se derramaba en la habitación, y se preguntó cómo se quedaba tan consistente, tan dorada y durante tanto tiempo.

¿Este mundo no giraba como la Tierra? Sus pensamientos se trasladaron a través del tiempo que había pasado hasta ahora en el reino de Darien. ¿Fue sólo un día? Parecía una semana ya.

Tal vez era el elixir que Darien le había dado, pero por alguna razón Serena no tenía ganas de llorar desde que se lo había tragado. Su pensamiento parecía más claro, y era más fácil analizar por qué la había dejado encadenada a un anillo en medio de la torre de un castillo.

Muchacha, eso si sonaba raro. La Dimensión Desconocida de lo raro. Dang, pero todavía quería correrse desesperadamente. Tal vez si se frotaba la vagina con el anillo de metal, por lo menos podría arreglar su inmediata necesidad.

Gimió y Darien volvió de nuevo a sus pensamientos. Una lección. Quería darle una lección. ¿Incluso quería que aprendiera algo?

Eres hermosa, Serena, había dicho antes de irse. Había dicho que era hermosa y perfecta, y muchas otras cosas maravillosas más veces de lo que recordaba haber oído jamás en su vida. OH, le habían dicho que tenía una cara bonita y que sería hermosa si bajaba unas cuantas— bueno, un montón de libras, pero no recordaba a nadie diciéndole que era hermosa tal y como estaba.

Pero si era honesta consigo misma, no era mal parecida en absoluto. Sus ojos eran su mejor característica, de gran tamaño y en forma de almendra, y con una tonalidad color turquesa. No podía ser delgada, pero tenía una buena forma curvada, y no le gustaba el hecho de que tenía los pechos grandes. Su pelo podría estar bien y no ondulado casi castaño como el de Rei, Serena era una verdadera rubia y en la oficina había trabajado con mujeres que pagarían para que su pelo tuviera ese color.

Pero hermosa... Serena no se había permitido pensar de esa manera. Sería soberbio presumir pensar en sí misma como hermosa, ¿no?

La luz de la luna que entraba en la habitación parecía más brillante aún. Serena se imaginaba bailando en esos rayos, desnuda, y sin importarle que la vieran — tal vez con Darien y sus hermanos, todos mirando. Tal vez deleitándose con el hecho de que los hombres disfrutaran de su cuerpo y encontraran que la vista de su desnudez los excitaba.

Una sensación salvaje se movió a través de su cuerpo. ¿Y si era

hermosa, al menos de acuerdo a cualquier norma en cualquier

planeta de la galaxia distinta a la suya? Después de todo, no era Rubenesque y Twiggy supermodelos?.

_Dilo_, una voz pareció decir en su mente. ¿Era la suya? _Dilo_ en voz alta.

"Lo soy" Sus palabras estaban alojadas en su garganta. No podía.

_Sí, sí puedes._

Serena tragó y pensó en sí misma de la forma que Darien la veía. El reconocimiento en su mirada mientras la acariciaba con la bufanda, cuando le había arrastrado el flogger por su piel, y cuando la había bañado en la piscina.

Sus palabras, sus caricias, la mirada de sus ojos, era increíble, a diferencia de lo que había conocido nunca antes.

_Dilo_, repitió la voz.

"Soy hermosa," Serena dijo en voz baja. Un hormigueo comenzó en su nuca y por un momento se sentó. Con una voz mucho más fuerte, con más propósito detrás de ella, dijo, "¡_Soy hermosa_!"

Decir la declaración en voz alta fue — poderoso. Liberador.

Lo dijo de nuevo, y una vez más mientras se describía como realmente era, no a través de los ojos de la gente de la Tierra con la grasa que tanto odiaba. Podrían haber sido minutos que tardó en darse cuenta de la verdad, o podrían haber sido horas. La liberación podría haber sido lo que veía en los ojos de Darien,

podría ser que lo supo todo el tiempo. Infiernos, podría haber sido el elixir que hizo todo.

En cualquier caso, sonó claro en su corazón. Era como un peso

que se había levantado de sus hombros. El peso de los años de

abuso a si misma y que miraba en su imagen. Era hermosa, maldita sea. Una sensación de calor la abrazó y ella sonrió. No importaba que estuviera esposada y encadenada. Lo importante era que por primera vez en su vida, Serena O'Brien podría concebir amarse a ella tanto como siempre había querido ser amada por todos los demás.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rey de Corazones**

**Hola mis niñas lo sentimos en verdad por tardarnos en actualizar pero es que no tenemos internet y no podíamos subir los capítulos hasta ahora. Asi que I sorry. Aquí 3 capis más, que os disfruten los capítulos jejeej. ;) Saludos. Espero sus raview**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 7**

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Darién despertó al pie de la puerta de la torre donde estaba acurrucado en su forma de tigre. A pesar de que había dormido, su mente seguía estando consciente de Serena. Había sentido su lucha

mientras ella trabajaba en su lección. Y su corazón había conocido una gran alegría cuando sintió su aceptación, y la liberación de su mente, corazón y alma que venía con eso.

El elixir la había ayudado en su progreso, sí, pero el conocimiento tuvo que haber estado en su interior ya que le permitiría llegar al final en horas y no días. Darien se estiró y sacó sus garras y dio un ronroneo bajo antes de levantarse y cambiar a su forma de hombre. Después abrió la puerta, y vio a Serena tirada sobre su vientre, con su cabellera rubia cubriendo completamente su rostro. Tenía las manos esposadas encima de sus caderas y su trasero, ese trasero precioso, estaba esperando para mover su pene en ese agujero apretado.

Se movió detrás de Serena y primero le besó una nalga, luego la otra. Ella gimió y arqueó las caderas, y él sonrió con al aroma de su inmediata excitación. Su pene respondió endureciéndose como mármol y sólo su estricto control le impidió entrar en ella de inmediato.

"¿Darien?" Murmuró Serena debajo de todo ese pelo rubio. Movió la cabeza, pero no pudo quitarse el pelo de los ojos con las manos atadas. "Yo— digo Milord".

"Buenos días, muchacha." Con un toque de sus dedos, sus esposas se desvanecieron y él quitó su cadena desde el anillo central.

Serena hizo lo que podría haber sido un suspiro o un gemido

cuando la ayudó a sentarse. Sí, algo en ella definitivamente era

diferente esta mañana, pero mantuvo la cabeza inclinada y su cabellera aún colgando sobre su rostro.

Con las dos manos, levantó la cortina de pelo y se la quitó de la cara. "Puedes mirarme, Serena."

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su sonrisa y una tentativa cruzó su rostro. Su expresión era más ligera, menos ponderada, y la satisfacción se acurrucó en su vientre.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme?", Le preguntó. "Tienes permiso para hablar."

Serena se enderezó y lo miró de frente. "Yo... soy hermosa, Milord".

Darien no permitió que el placer de sus palabras se mostraran en su expresión.

En lugar de eso, hizo un gesto lento.

"Sí, Serena eres muy hermosa. Me complace que lo veas como deberías."

El rosa tiñó sus mejillas y le dio una sonrisa tímida que se estrelló contra su corazón y su alma como un yunque. Si no lo supiera, diría que esta doncella ya había ganado _su _corazón. Sacó un frasco color naranja con aceite de flor de tili y procedió a frotarlo en sus muñecas y brazos. Haría que cualquier dolor

desapareciera de una vez. Después de enviar el vial de regreso a su habitación con su magia, Darien convocó una pequeña porción de nutritivo bizcocho.

"Esta pequeña cantidad te dará fuerza después de haber sido obligada durante toda la noche, aunque hará poco por tu hambre", dijo mientras sostenía su mano con el pedazo de pastel blanco sobre ella. "Es pastel iseetmi."

Serena se rió y luego se llevó las manos a la boca y lo miró con

ojos muy abiertos. Él levantó una ceja y dejó caer la mano en

su regazo y le dijo: "Lo siento, milord. Esto sólo me recordó a esa historia sobre... um, no importa."

Una risa más pequeña se le escapó mientras comía el pastel, pero Darien simplemente la vio devorar la tarta.

Cuando se hubo tragado hasta el último bocado, la ayudó a levantarse, después la condujo desde la torre, a través del castillo hacia el jardín del arco iris para desayunar.

De acuerdo a su entrenamiento, lo siguió detrás, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos detrás de su espalda.

El sol de la mañana se sentía de maravilla en la piel de Serena mientras seguía a Darien fuera del castillo y por los escalones de frío mármol. Era increíble la cantidad de energía que un pequeño trozo de pastel iseetmi le había dado. Se mordió el labio para reprimir otra risita ante la idea de la tarta y la forma en como al igual que Alicia, realmente estaba en el País de las Maravillas. Aunque este era un país de las maravillas un poco _erótico_.

Y era absolutamente impresionante.

Se preguntaba cómo las nubes eran verdes y azules, y cómo todo olía a limpio y fresco.

Serena también se preguntó por qué estaba de tan buen humor después de pasar una noche esposada y encadenada. Tal vez había algún tipo de droga en ese elixir y el pastel que causaba que su visión fuera, bien, alegre.

El corazón volvió a sus pezones y su pelo se movió por sus hombros desnudos, y ella casi detuvo su caminar cuando se dio cuenta que había otras personas fuera del castillo y en el jardín en el que ahora ella y Darien estaban atravesando. La vergüenza se vació sobre ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la mayoría de ellos estaban desnudos también, se preguntó qué demonios.

_Ve con la corriente, Serena._

Olía a carne asada, pan, verduras asadas, pastas y dulces que llegaban a su nariz, mientras se acercaban a una mesa baja situada en los jardines. Cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, el estómago de Darién retumbó lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara, aunque sonó más como un rugido. La esquina de la boca de Serena se arqueó y lo miró desde debajo de sus pestañas. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo que se arrodillara en la mesa.

"En posición", Darien le recordó, y Serena se apresuró a poner las manos detrás de su espalda y bajar los ojos.

Casi mareada por el hambre, miró el despliegue de inusuales platos que ahora olían mejor que todo lo que había olido antes. Pero ¿Por qué Darien la había obligado a arrodillarse ante la mesa? Pensó en rebelarse, sólo por costumbre.

Sin embargo, después de anoche... era como si no se luchara contra más este mundo. En cambio, lo aceptaba más al igual que lo estaba haciendo consigo misma.

Darien se arrodilló a su lado y pudo ver su erección debajo de sus pestañas. Maldita fuera, ella no tenía en mente un festín con su pene de nuevo.

Parecía estar esperando por ella, por lo que preguntó, "¿Puedo comer ahora, milord?"

"Puedes mirarme", dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y

elegía un bocado.

Ella mantuvo sus manos detrás de la espalda, y se vio atraído por su boca mientras él le llevaba lo que parecía una galleta en forma de corazón a la boca.

"Abre", ordenó, y luego deslizó el alimento en su boca, con las yemas de sus dedos acariciando sus labios lo que la hizo temblar.

Serena cerró los ojos y gimió cuando la galleta se derritió en su lengua. Era similar a pan sin levadura, cubierto con una pasta cremosa con hierbas, y era increíble.

Una lengua caliente, húmeda bailó en su pezón y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando ante sus ojos apareció su oscura cabeza bajando, y su lengua en movimiento a su otro seno.

"Milord", murmuró ella y se arqueó hacia él, pero él se apartó.

"Recuerda, mi amada Serena." El tatuaje de corazón en su bíceps ondulaba cuando otro alimento llegó sobre la mesa, ésta parecía ser una albóndiga del tamaño de una moneda. "Estás aquí para mi placer, no el tuyo."

Un escalofrío se perdió por su espina. _Wow_. Lo que una simple declaración le hacía. Deseaba su placer. De alguna manera estar con él así era aún más emocionante. Este rey podría haber tenido alguien de su reino, a la magnífica Luna, incluso, sin embargo, optó por estar con Serena.

Le recordó de nuevo su intercambio de poder — su sumisión para su placer. Cosa difícil.

"Abre", repitió y le metió la bolita de comida a través de los labios.

Inmediatamente una explosión de sabores silvestres entró en

erupción, nuez, picante y exótica. En el mismo momento Darien le jaló sus dos pezones bastante fuerte, tanto que ella habría gritado si su boca no hubiera estado llena.

La comida continuó con Darien alternando entre tomar un bocado de comida para sí mismo, después alimentándola y torturándola eróticamente. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la hizo comer una pieza de fruta roja que sabía a una mezcla de piña, coco y miel, mientras movía un dedo en su vagina y le acariciaba el clítoris.

El collar, la cadena, y los corazones de cristal que colgaban de sus pezones eran un recordatorio constante que ella estaba a su mando y la controlaba.

Y a ella le gustaba. Le gustaba _mucho._

La forma en que la hacía sentir tan caliente, húmeda y necesitada, quería que se saliera con la suya _ahora_.

Cuando llegó al postre, Darien le ordenó que se levantara de sus rodillas y empujo sus pechos hacia adelante y abrió sus muslos. "Come esto dulce", dijo al tiempo que movía una pieza en forma de corazón con una sustancia dorada en la boca. Mientras masticaba el postre, se bajó en cuclillas como tigre, y sacó la lengua hasta llegar a su vagina. Ella casi se corrió.

El trozo de pastel dulce era pesado y masticable, cerrando sus mandíbulas, no podía hablar para decirle que estaba a punto de correrse. Su barba ligera le rozaba los labios de su vagina, estimulándola aún más, y sus ojos estaban puestos en ella mientras la lamía otra vez. Sin duda, ¿él podía ver lo que estaba

haciendo con ella?

Con su mandíbula cerrada aún, Serena captó su mirada, preguntándole con los ojos si podía llegar al clímax, pero él

negó con la cabeza, _no_.

Sufrió más trazos de su lengua y trató de luchar contra el orgasmo, pero era demasiado poderoso. Un pequeño grito se le escapó cuando el pastel se disolvió y pudo abrir su mandíbula. Si bien las caderas se sacudieron contra su boca, Darien apretó la cara más duro contra sus pliegues, lamiendo con su áspera lengua y gruñendo mientras devoraba su vagina.

El miedo se acurrucó en su vientre, mezclándose con la intensidad de su orgasmo. Acababa de correrse sin su permiso.

¿Sería castigada en la torre de nuevo?

Serena puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para sostenerse de él y colapsó.

"Darien quiero decir, Milord." Apenas podía hablar, tan intensas eran las sensaciones. "No puedo soportarlo más. Estoy —me voy a correr otra vez."

Darien se levantó y Serena quitó las manos de sus hombros y espalda, y se enderezó lo mejor que pudo mientras tenía la sensación que iba a derretirse en un charco de saliva.

Metiendo la mano en ella, le tomó un puñado de cabellos, y la arrastró más o menos a él. Todo lo que le impedía caer hacia adelante era su dominio sobre ella. El dolor de su pelo estirado en realidad era un dolor agradable, uno que hacía que quisiera que fuera aún más duro con ella. Para tener aún más control de ella.

"Dime que eres hermosa, Serena." Su mirada verde hielo viajó hacia abajo sobre sus pechos, cintura, caderas y de nuevo a su cara. "Quiero escucharlo de tus labios otra vez."

"Yo..." Ella se humedeció los labios. "_Soy _hermosa, Milord".

"¡Una vez más!", Exigió, liberándola.

Serena se enderezó, abriendo las rodillas, empujando sus pechos y elevándose por sobre su barbilla. "_Soy _hermosa, Milord".

Darien le dio una sonrisa salvaje. "Ahora tu castigo por llegar al orgasmo sin mi permiso."

Oh, maldita sea. Ella esperaba que él se hubiera olvidado de eso.

Aunque, dependía de _cómo _tuviera intención de castigarla.

Movió los dedos sobre la mesa, haciendo que platos y sobras, y todo lo demás _se desvaneciera_. La mandíbula de Serena cayó y su mirada se cortó desde dondeestaba la mesa a los ojos de Darien.

Le tendió la mano y la cinta azul claro para el cabello apareció en su palma.

Magia. Sí, el chico hacía magia. Era real, no un acto de Las Vegas con tigres blancos y... eh... _¿Qué iba a hacer con eso? _Se preguntó mientras él se acercaba a ella con la cinta, y luego la rodeaba hasta quedar detrás de ella. En un momento sólo ató la tira de raso sobre sus ojos, vendándole los ojos con ella. Era

suficientemente ancha y gruesa como para que no pudiera ver a través del material.

"Esta hermosa cabellera," murmuró Darien mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello.

Debido a que no podía ver, las sensaciones se intensificaron y se estremeció. Pero cuando la mano estrechó la cadena de frío metal y se deslizó por su longitud, una sensación de miedo y emoción corrió a través de ella.

Él no la había golpeado con la cadena, ¿verdad? No como Stone había azotado a Seiya con su cadena. Eso era de demasiado dolor para ella. No, desconfiaría de Darien. Él no haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño.

Casi podría relacionarse con su ex, aunque — Seiya tenía pinzas en los pezones y un collar con cadena. Los anillos colgando de los pezones de Serena los mantenían duros y constantemente excitada, pero estaba muy feliz de no tener abrazaderas como Seiya las había tenido.

La cadena del cuello... de alguna manera era un poder en sí mismo. Saber que ella era responsable del placer de Darien era embriagador.

"Ven, muchacha," gruñó en ese tono profundo sensual que hacía excitarse su vagina y humedecerse con anticipación, y él tiró de la cadena.

Las piernas de Serena casi se negaron a cooperar, estaba tan nerviosa y excitada.

Cuando se puso de pie, tiró de la cadena y apenas evitó tropezarse y caer adelante.

"¿Confías en mí, Serena?", Preguntó mientras la conducía por el césped. "Si lo haces, entonces me lo demostrarás."

A pesar de que no podía ver a dónde iba, Serena se enderezó y mantuvo la barbilla alta, las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, lo que la obligó a caminar sin vacilación. "Sí, milord. Mi confianza es absoluta".

Un murmullo se levantó en Darien, sonaba como la bestia feroz de la selva en que había cambiado el primer momento cuando Luna la había llevado desde el castillo. Caminaron un rato en silencio, Serena imaginando las miradas de lo súbditos del rey, y pensando que la gente se sorprendería excitantemente.

Finalmente los sonidos, olores, y el aire cambiaron, diciéndole

que habían salido de los jardines del arco iris y entrado en la

selva.

La hierba crecía más alta, llegando a las caderas de Serena y acariciando su sensible piel y su vagina mientras lo seguía ciegamente a donde la llevaba. Las hojas de palmera acariciaban sus pezones y los corazones que colgaban en un salvaje baile contra sus pechos.

A su alrededor los sonidos de la selva parecían más fuertes, más intensos. Con más miedo y emoción. Una cascada tronaba en algún lugar cercano, los monos chillaban, los pájaros charlaban y gritaban, y ella no podía dejar de sentir escalofrío al oír el grito de una especie de gato salvaje, como un jaguar.

_Confío en Darien_, se repitió en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez, fomentando la confianza. _Confío en él_.

El miembro de Darien se había endurecido hasta que estuvo segura que lo podía utilizar como lanza. Sería una muy buena arma, también. Un sentimiento de satisfacción se apoderó de él mientras su futura reina obedientemente lo seguía en la selva, _confiando _en él. Sentía los cambios en ella cada vez más completa. De hecho era una persona que aprendía rápido, y había

nacido para gobernar a su lado.

Cuando llegó al sitio sagrado de unión, Darien se detuvo y se complació cuando Serena respondió inmediatamente a la presión disminuyendo en la cadena y se detuvo también.

Envolvió la cadena apretada alrededor de su puño y tiró con suficiente fuerza para hacer tropezar a Serena con ella. Se quedó sin aliento cuando su pene rozó su vientre y olfateó el aire, tomando su elixir embriagador.

Llevó sus labios por encima y le susurró, "¿Quieres que tu rey

te folle, muchacha?"

Serena tembló visiblemente, y cuando se lamió los labios, la lengua casi rozó su boca. "Sí, milord. Quiero decir, si por favor."

"Quizá". Darien sacudió el corazón colgando de un pezón. "O quizá prefiera disfrutar de tu boca en mi miembro, muchacha."

"Lo que quieras, Milord".

Sonrió y se preguntó si estaría tan ansiosa por agradarlo cuando dijo, "Como castigo por llegar al clímax sin permiso, tal vez debería obligarte a verme follando a mis siervos. Quizá a Luna".

La consternación cruzó las facciones de Serena y su boca se abrió y cerró en una delgada línea de forma ajustada.

"Estoy esperando", murmuró cerca de su oído.

"¿Eso-eso le daría placer?" Preguntó en un tono que dijo que prefería comer corteza de abejas que verlo penetrando a otra mujer.

"Sería mi placer, que mis hermanos me acompañaran en follarte." Darien hizo una pausa y sonrió ante la mirada de curiosidad y sorpresa que cruzó su expresión, y por un momento deseó que no tuviera los ojos vendados para que pudiera ver sus ojos. "¿Te gustaría tenerme y a mis hermanos a la vez, moza?"

"¿A Los cuatro?" La piel de Serena sudó y el olor de su deseo fue fuerte. "Yo... ah... si es lo que te place, milord."

Con su magia, Darien recuperó una hoja del árbol thech'tok.

Dejó deslizar la muy fina cadena entre sus senos hasta que el

anillo al final se estableció en su montículo. Cuando acarició con las hojas de thech'tok sus pezones, Serena jadeó y se arqueó hacia su toque.

"Es _mi _placer", le recordó y pasó la hoja de plumas por su vientre y monte de Venus. "Voy a hacer que Luna afeite tu coño para poder ver mejor tu deliciosa carne."

Se arrodilló ante ella y apretó la mano en el interior de sus muslos, y ella amplió su postura de forma automática. "Mmmm, sí. Tan perfecta."

Serena gimió mientras acariciaba con la hoja su húmeda abertura. "Tranquila, muchacha" le amonestó, y acarició el interior de sus muslos, jugando más con la humedad de su Quim. Una gota de su jugo bajó por su pierna y él se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó con la lengua. Sus muslos temblaron y él pudo decir que le estaba tomando esfuerzo no gemir en voz alta.

Él se puso de pie y lentamente la rodeó, disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo suavemente curvado, con sus completos y perfectos pechos y sus caderas bien redondeadas. Cuando se puso de pie detrás de ella, levantó su largo cabello y lo empujó sobre uno de sus hombros para que estuviera fuera de su camino. Por los cielos, su pene seguramente explotaría si no la tenía pronto.

Serena se estremeció y fue lo único que pudo hacer para contener otro gemido.

Este hombre la estaba torturando, volviéndola loca. Más que antes, si era posible. Lo deseaba tanto en su interior que podría gritar.

_Su Placer_. Ella debía estar pensando en él, no en ella. Si realmente confiaba en él, tenía que creer que él le daría lo que necesitaba. Bueno, él sin duda obtendría gran placer en jugar con ella, sacando su excitación y la suya propia.

No estaba segura si podía disfrutar mucho más de esto. Todo

era sobre enloquecerla. Darien continuó su sensual asalto, acariciándola con algo ligero, pero diferente, sobre su piel.

Sin vista, todos sus otros sentidos se agudizaron. Podía oler el rico suelo fresco de la selva, el fragante perfume de las orquídeas, y un sinnúmero de otros olores que no pudo identificar.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Serena contuvo otro gemido mientras Darien pasaba las plumas sobre cada una de sus nalgas, trasero y entre ellas, después por la parte posterior de cada muslo. Se tomó su tiempo, moviéndose hacia la parte posterior de sus rodillas, tobillos y luego moviéndose de nuevo hacia arriba.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que sabía que él le hubiera agregado otro castigo, habría gritado.

Por último, Darien se levantó detrás de Serena y apretó su cuerpo duro y musculoso en su contra más suave, en forma redonda. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que casi se ahoga por los sonidos de los animales y el rugido de la cascada en la selva. Metió su pene en sus manos juntas y ella movió los dedos alrededor de su longitud mientras él se movía hacia atrás y adelante.

"¿Cómo voy a castigarte, dulce muchacha?" Murmuró junto a su oído y ella se estremeció ante la idea de lo que podría ocurrirle. "Creo que encontraré muy agradable pegarte".

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 8**

La respiración de Serena se enganchó mientras Darien agarró la cadena y la llevó varios pasos adelante. A pesar que todavía tenía los ojos vendados, se obligó a caminar tranquila, demostrándole su confianza.

Después que le dijo que se detuviera, él señaló sus manos desde detrás de su espalda y las llevó delante. "No muevas los pies." La guió tomando sus manos entre las suyas, tirando de ella hacia adelante y obligándola a doblarse hasta que colocó sus palmas sobre una superficie plana e irregular que le llegó al nivel de la cintura. "Abre los muslos, muchacha."

Dios, le encantaba cuando la llamaba muchacha con ese ronroneo tan sexy.

Mientras abría las piernas, el aire cálido de la selva acarició su trasero y vagina.

Sus pechos se sentían grandes y pesados, como si el corazón de cristal tirara hacia debajo de ellos hacia el suelo.

Darien se movió detrás y pasó su mano callosa sobre su trasero. "¿Por qué estás siendo castigada?"

"Por llegar al clímax sin permiso, Milord." Serena se tensó, esperando la primera bofetada, y su vagina hormigueó. Por Dios, iba a ser _nalgueada_. Nunca lo fue aún cuando niña, y mucho menos de adulto. Pero lo que era realmente extraño era que _quería _que Darien le diera de nalgadas.

"Como sabes, la desobediencia no será tolerada." Darien movió su boca de su espalda a las caderas luego frotó la suave barba sobre su trasero con un movimiento suave y sensual. Besó a cada una de sus pompas, agitando su lengua sobre la carne, y ella gimió.

"Tranquila, muchacha " ordenó con un tono más fuerte y

dominante. "No puedes hablar o emitir ningún sonido. Entiendes."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se moviera a través de su cara y acariciara sus ojos vendados. Cuando sus dedos se movieron por sus nalgas hacia su vagina y en sus pliegues, ella se estremeció. Bajó la frente contra la superficie plana y rocosa frente a ella y se centró en la explotación de sus

sonidos de éxtasis. Ella _no _lo decepcionaría.

¿Cuándo había llegado a ser tan importante para ella el favor de Darien?

Serena logró contener sus gemidos al sentir de él acariciaba su raja, pero sus muslos y ella se estremecieron apenas pudiendo evitar retorcerse. Él movía sus dedos por su vagina y difundía sus jugos en torno a su ano. Mientras se estremecía de emoción, su cadena chocó contra la superficie de la roca.

"Un trasero magnífico," murmuró él y empujó suavemente su dedo en el apretado agujero. Ella casi se atragantó para mantener bajo su grito de asombro por la increíble sensación. De alguna manera cuando Darien movió su dedo en ella se sintió mejor que cualquier consolador o tope que hubiera usado antes.

"Para estar seguro que te gustará mi pene aquí ¿No muchacha?" Él deslizó un segundo dedo dentro y bombeó dentro y fuera de su ano. En los próximos segundos una mano grande le dio un manotazo a las pompas de su trasero con una sonora bofetada.

Un grito se alzó en la garganta de Serena que apenas contuvo. Su golpe le picó, sin embargo, la hizo sentirse aún más excitada, y más húmeda que nunca.

Separó sus piernas y levantó su trasero hacia él cuando metió el dedo dentro y fuera y continuó golpeándola, nalgada tras nalgada. El sonido de su mano golpeando su trasero sonaba a través del aire una y otra vez.

Su picor, se sentía bien. Dolía, haciéndola sentir excitada más

allá de la posible. Era más que placer, el dolor era más de... era _indescriptible._

Mientras el la nalgueaba y con un dedo la follaba, poco a poco cayó en un estado de euforia en su mente que se deleitó con las sensaciones. Aquí encontraba que podría ceder el control de su orgasmo a Darien y ya no tendría que luchar por contener de nuevo sus gemidos y sonidos de placer. Lo haría sentirse complacido con ella. Él ya había mostrado más cuidado y consideración que cualquier otro hombre había hecho en su vida.

La paliza se detuvo y retiró los dedos de su ano, lo que la hizo sentir vacía. Él murmuró suaves palabras de alabanza mientras besaba la carne que picaba en su trasero. "Buena chica ", dijo mientras pasaba la lengua a través de su caliente piel. "Eres perfecta."

Suavemente facilitó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena y la atrapó en él.

"Eres más hermosa de lo que me había atrevido a soñar", murmuró.

El cuerpo de Serena estaba estimulado, excitado pero se las arregló para permanecer en ese estado, donde sentía como si su cuerpo no fuera el suyo... era para que Darien hiciera lo que deseara.

Mientras él le apretaba los músculos del cuerpo contra su forma más suavemente, le besó la parte posterior del cuello, con su barba jugando con la delicada piel. Con dedos hábiles sacó los extremos de la cinta que vendaba sus ojos y el raso cayó.

La luz repentina causó que Serena parpadeara, a pesar de que aparentemente estaban en la parte más oscura de la selva.

En un nivel fue consciente de los nuevos alrededores, mientras

que con el otro estaba completamente consciente de todo lo que Darien estaba haciéndole. La forma en que sus manos se sentían en sus pechos, sus labios acariciando su nuca y su pene presionado contra la hendidura de su trasero.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándose hacia él y viendo las hojas de plumas azules de un árbol como el de debajo donde había despertado primero cuando había caído en este país de las maravillas. Alrededor de ellos había plantas de hojas de la selva y vides, y un sinnúmero de orquídeas dulces que perfumaban en tonos pastel de rosa, morado, amarillo y azul.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Darien le dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él tan rápido que ella casi gritó de sorpresa. Con un movimiento sin esfuerzo, la agarró por la cintura y le puso su aún escocido trasero en la roca que se acababa de recargar. Sus facciones

adquirieron una mirada salvaje, hambrienta mientras él utilizaba la cinta de raso con que le había vendado los ojos y le ataba las muñecas juntas. Lo miraba con una combinación de miedo y fascinación que le producía el pañuelo de seda roja, luego levantó los brazos y le sujetó las muñecas a una rama sobre su cabeza.

Darien metió las manos en sus rodillas, abriéndole los muslos, para que su vagina estuviera completamente expuesta. Con sus brazos sujetando su cabeza, el pecho sobresaliendo hacia delante, y las piernas abiertas, se sintió aún más excitada y sin sentido como nunca.

"Tienes permiso para hablar." Los ojos verdes de hielo de Darien estaban llenos de un deseo salvaje que la hizo temblar de anticipación. "Dime, ¿Qué te gustaría, muchacha?"

Serena chasqueó la lengua contra el labio inferior. Mil ideas se le

ocurrieron, pero ella siguió vagando por ese lugar, ese espacio

de relajación y entrega — y de repente, supo la respuesta correcta. "Deseo tu placer, Milord".

"Mi placer ahora es follarte." Tomando su miembro, movió su mano de arriba abajo por su impresionante longitud. "Me verás tomarte, Serena. Y cuando vea mi pene enterrado en tu Quim, no te cabrá duda que me perteneces a mí."

_Que me perteneces_, sus palabras se hicieron eco en sus pensamientos, dándoles la bienvenida. Ella pertenecía a este rey apuesto que era más sexy y más potente que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido nunca.

Serena tragó. Gran sexo y un Dom que pensaba que era hermosa... Podía vivir con eso.

Darien presionó la cabeza de su pene a en su centro húmedo. "Dime".

"Te pertenezco, milord," susurró.

"Mira", le ordenó, y ella obedeció, bajando la mirada hacia donde su pene esperaba en su entrada.

Con un rugido salvaje, Darien mismo se empujó en su vagina.

Serena gritó, tirando contra los lazos que la sujetaban del árbol. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella era increíble. Su pene la llenaba, la estiraba, la completaba.

Ella se moría de placer mientras lo veía entrar y salir de su centro. Nunca había visto nada tan increíble en toda su vida como la vista de Darien penetrándola.

Con sus jugos empapando su pene y su perfume y rodeándolos.

De repente se detuvo y Serena gimió.

"Te quiero salvaje para mí", ordenó Darién al mismo tiempo

que un almizcle intenso, vibrante emanaba de él. "Ruégame porque te folle."

Alicia empezó a temblar. Con el sudor recubriendo su piel y cada átomo de su cuerpo estallando en la conciencia.

"Fóllame, Milord." Ella luchó con sus consolidaciones y se golpeó contra Darién. "¡Por favor, fóllame!"

Él apretó sus caderas con las manos y continuó dentro y fuera de ella. Más duro y más rápido hasta que todo se puso borroso a su alrededor. Lugares, olores, sonidos de la selva y su sexo se volvió frenético. Un orgasmo potente le llegó a ella, y supo que sería nuclear una vez que se desatara. "Por favor, déjame correrme, Milord ", suplicó.

"Quiero oír tus gritos." Dejó salir un gruñido y vio a la bestia salvaje de su mirada. "Te puedes correrte conmigo _ahora_".

Serena dio un grito de viva voz que estuvo segura que llegaría a los oídos de cada persona en el maldito país. La explosión atómica de su clímax se amplió, cada vez más y más grande, difundiéndose a través de cada fracción de su cuerpo y no dejando nada sin tocar a su paso. No podía dejar de gritar, no podía dejar de bombar sus caderas contra él y rogar por más.

El orgasmo arrancó a través de ella, y cuando estuvo segura que no podía tener otro, Darien dio un rugido y se corrió, liberando su líquido caliente hasta el fondo. Continuó bombeando dentro y fuera de su vagina, estimulándola con sus espasmos hasta que finalmente se detuvo y la atrajo hacia sí.

El almizcle se desvaneció y el desenfreno en Serena se calmó,

disipándose casi tan rápidamente como había llegado.

La dejó tan flácida que si no hubiera estado atada a la rama del árbol, se hubiera derrumbado sobre la roca en un montón de carne en estado de coma bien complacida, agotada.

Darien le acarició el cuello y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. "Hermosa. Eres tan hermosa, Serena." La forma en que hablaba con ella y la tocaba la hacía sentir como si fuera su reina.

_¡Oh, mi dios!. ¡Acabo de follar con un rey!_

Aún estaban unidos y juntos, con su pene todavía increíblemente duro dentro de su vagina. Con sus músculos recubiertos de sudor doblados mientras levantaba las manos a la bufanda y las muñecas unidas con cinta, y la soltó.

Después de frotarle las muñecas, Darien le permitió introducirse en su abrazo. Serena suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, presionando sus pechos contra su pecho sólido, mezclando su sudor y olor en el camino y con sus jugos como un recordatorio de la satisfacción de sexo más alucinante que jamás pudiera aspirar a experimentar en toda la vida.

Una sensación de felicidad completa y total casi la abrumaba por su intensidad. Ella quería que este momento durara para siempre. Inmediatamente después que la follara de nuevo hasta quedar sin sentido.

Darien besó su cabello húmedo de la frente y murmuró: "Eres mía, Serena O'Brien. Me perteneces a mí."

En su sueño Serena se frotó la punta de la nariz contra el pecho de Darien, y sonrió. Estaba reclinada sobre una manta debajo del árbol thech'tok donde la había llevado por primera vez... y varias veces más después de eso. Él le había follado la boca, su Quim, y su encantador y apretado ano.

Con una orden mental había convocado una comida para él y su mujer sexualmente insaciable, y después que hubieron comido, Serena se había quedado dormida.

Sí, su formación se acercaba más rápido y más perfecto de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Al poco tiempo, muy pronto, estaría dispuesta a unirse mentalmente con sus hermanos, quizá dentro de una semana o algo así.

Si no estaba completamente lista y la vinculación que intentará, entonces podría ser desastroso. Por otro lado, si esperaban mucho tiempo, Diana o sus bakirs podrían penetrar la conciencia de Serena con sus hechizos infernales cuando ella no estuviera con Darien. Temía que la fuerza innata psíquica de Serena no fuera suficiente para protegerla. Pero hasta que su entrenamiento estuviera completo, la tendría en sus aposentos, y pondría hechizos en la sala contra invasiones.

El viento susurraba entre las hojas del árbol thech'tok y el sol de la tarde brillaba a través de ellos y jugaba con las facciones de Serena. Sus párpados revolotearon y luego le dio una sonrisa de sueño. "Hola... Milord".

Darien apretó los labios en su frente e inhaló su aroma que hacía mucho tiempo que se había impreso en cada molécula de su cuerpo. Él sería capaz de encontrarla, sin importar dónde pudiera estar dentro de su reino, seguiría su olor por los senderos. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Sí, milord." Ella frunció los labios como si lo pensara y pareciera tomar una decisión. "¿Puedo preguntar algo?"

Él levantó una ceja y se impulsó de manera que quedó apoyado en un codo mirándola.

"Eso depende. ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?"

"Acerca de ti, milord." La mirada de Serena cayó y estudió sus manos. "Quiero saber más sobre ti. Cómo eras cuando niño. Qué tipo de daño se metió en tus hermanos, cómo cambias de forma a un tigre. Y otras cosas."

Darien estudió las facciones de Serena al considerar su petición. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a ella. "Ven".

Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie no pudo dejar de admirar sus encantadoras curvas y la forma de sus pechos grandes rebotando mientras se movía. Cuando se puso de pie delante de él, asumió automáticamente la posición de respeto y bajó la cabeza. Él alisó los dedos por su pelo rubio que estaba revuelto sobre su cara y los enredó con amor. "Mírame, Serena."

Cuando alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de él, sonrió. "Por este momento, es posible que me preguntes cualquier cosa que desees, y hablaremos de igual a igual."

La sonrisa de Serena iluminó su expresión. "Gracias."

"¿Qué te gustaría saber primero?" Darien preguntó mientras la conducía por un camino trillado.

"¿Por qué debo estar siempre en posición de respeto?" Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia él, mientras bordeaba una rebaba de palma. "A veces me molesta."

Le gustaba que su rebeldía se mantuviera a pesar de la aparente aceptación de su papel. Como reina no tendría por qué seguir siendo sumisa en público sino sólo respetuosa y mostrando siempre Una lealtad absoluta. Sin embargo, primero por ley Tarok debía completar su formación y demostrar la confianza incondicional y la fe en él antes que pudiera informarle de su

futura posición. Además, ella también tendría que pasar por la unión mental con él y sus hermanos.

Optó por lo que pensó sería suficiente para que ella supiera por el momento.

"Es importante que siempre muestres tu sumisión a mí ante mis súbditos."

Darien empujó a un lado una cortina de flores de vid y la levantó para que Serena caminara por debajo. "Yo soy Rey de Tarok y entre mi pueblo tal sentido se espera. Si una persona no muestra respeto, lealtad y confianza, podría hacer que otros creyeran que hay un error en mi mandato."

Serena pareció pensativa y asintió. "Ya veo." ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuvieran solos? ¿Podían ser Darien y Serena, en lugar de Milord y muchacha?"

La esquina de su boca se curvó. "Por ti, Serena, Haré esto. Pero sólo en raras ocasiones cuando estemos solos, y sólo si te comportas en público."

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. "Y si soy mala, me vas a pegar, ¿verdad?"

Darien golpeó con fuerza su trasero y ella gritó. "Sí, muchacha."

Él continuó manteniendo su mano mientras caminaban por la selva y respondió cada una de sus preguntas, contento de que quisiera saber más acerca de él como quería aprender todo lo que podía. Cuando le preguntó cuántos años tenía, Serena tropezó, aparentando un gran shock, cuando le dijo que tenía más de doscientos cuarenta años de la Tierra.

Lo miró con asombro. "Pero te ves como de cuarenta máximo."

Darien se encogió de hombros. "Cada uno envejece de manera diferente en mi mundo."

Un surco se formó entre sus cejas. "¿Por lo menos recuerdas haber sido niño?"

Él se rió y esta vez la expresión de ella fue de sorpresa. "Nunca te había oído reír antes."

"Más extraños acontecimientos han ocurrido." Él le apretó la mano, mientras continuaban su paseo por la selva donde había crecido "Recuerdo todo lo que me ha sucedido en la vida."

Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras lo miraba. "¿No está tu cerebro demasiado lleno de cosas?"

La llevaba a través de un laberinto de vides colgantes. "Todo _está _simplemente almacenado hasta que sea necesario."

"Bueno, eso está bien." Serena se metió en torno a las viñas y tiró de su pelo encima del hombro. "Por favor dime algunas de las cosas que hiciste cuando eras niño."

Hablar con Serena le trajo buenos recuerdos de su juventud, y ella se rió en voz alta cuando compartió los casos más humorísticos. Se rió cuando le dijo sobre la vez que él y Nicolás habían utilizado pegamento mágico para pegar todas las cucharas y ollas de la cocina a la mesa y fueron castigados, obligados a preparar una comida para cada uno de los casi un centenar de residentes del castillo, incluyendo a los funcionarios.

También le habló de un ejemplo más grave cuando, Nicolás, Richard, y Andrew escaparon del castillo en medio de la noche como tigres cuando eran cachorros. Tropezando con la trayectoria de un jaguar adulto y apenas escapando con vida. A medida que escapaban del jaguar, la bestia hundió sus garras sobre el pecho de Richard, y él todavía tenía las cicatrices.

Siendo el mayor, Darien siempre se había sentido responsable por las lesiones de Richard y desde ese momento hizo todo lo posible por proteger a sus seres queridos.

"¿Cómo es que puedes cambiar de forma a tigre blanco?" Serena llevó una de las orquídeas a su rostro, mientras se agachaba debajo de una rama baja llena de flores. "¿Puede todo el mundo aquí hacerlo?"

"No todo el mundo... no." ¿Cómo explicar generaciones de cruzamientos en una mera fracción de tiempo? "Somos hombres-tigre, pero lamentablemente pocos de nosotros quedamos." Apretó los dientes y luego obligó las palabras.

"Por casi veinte años Tarok, ningún hombre-tigre o cachorro ha nacido." No se esforzó en explicar por qué... eso vendría más tarde.

"Hombre-tigre." Serena se estremeció, pero no pareció consternada y asustada.

"Todo aquí es tan diferente y tan abrumador."

Cuando le preguntó sobre sus padres, explicó la forma en que el reino se había dividido en cuatro partes antes de su muerte. Habían pasado las tierras doradas hacía poco más de dos décadas de Tarok.

Mientras seguían caminando por la selva, para su sorpresa Darien incluso expresó un poco de preocupación por Nicolás. Su gemelo siempre se había presionado por tener éxito, siempre compitiendo contra Darien que no era más que mayor por horas, y había heredado todo lo que venía por ser primogénito.

"¿Tú eres gemelo, también?" Serena lo miró con sus ojos muy

abiertos. "Rei es un par de minutos mayor que yo. Supongo que de alguna manera he sido competitiva con ella."

Darien se apoderó de la mano de Serena mientras la ayudaba a pasar encima de un gran árbol caído. "¿Estás enojada con ella por ser quién es?"

"No" Serena sacudió la cabeza mientras lo pensaba y luego frunció el ceño. "Bueno, creo que lo he sido, en el pasado... hace mucho. Amo a mi hermana, pero ella siempre ha tenido la mayor parte de la atención. Todo lo que oí cuando crecí era que Rei era tan hermosa y que debía seguir una dieta para estar tan delgada como Rei, que debería sacar mejores calificaciones como Rei, o que debería haber sido abogada como Rei, en lugar de secretaria." Se encogió de hombros y miró a Darien. "Sí, la amo, pero a veces francamente apesta ser su hermana."

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?", Darien le preguntó en voz baja.

"Sinceramente..." Su expresión era de gravedad, sin embargo, también de felicidad y confusión a la vez. "En este momento no cambiaría lo que soy por nada de tu mundo o el mío."

Una oleada de triunfo se levantó en Darien. Se detuvo debajo de un gran grupo de orquídeas y presionó a Serena contra el tronco del brillante árbol tech'tok.

Jadeó mientras lo miraba a los ojos y sin duda leyó el hambre y la necesidad en su mirada.

La agarró por la cintura y le puso las manos en la cadera. "Sostente de mí."

Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con sus labios entreabiertos, expectantes y esperando. La boca Darien se unió a la de Serena en un posesivo y suave beso.

Sin palabras le dijo lo que su corazón ya estaba diciendo. No importaba que la hubiera conocido sólo días, su alma la había conocido siempre.

La amaba tan profundamente... que en sí mismo sentía dolor

mezclado con placer. Un dolor fuerte en su corazón que sólo podía ser llenado por Serena.

No le diría de su amor hasta después de su formación, cuando ya estuviera lista para ser su reina.

Un ronroneo se levantó de su pecho mientras él metió la lengua en la boca de Serena. El aroma de sus jugos mezclados con su orgasmo eran uno de los más embriagadores olores que había experimentado jamás.

Se aferró a él mientras sus bocas se devoraban uno al otro, alimentando sus necesidades de manera que sólo dos almas gemelas pueden saciarse.

Darien la agarró por los muslos y se los levantó, y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Sin romper el beso, dirigió su pene a su hogar que lo esperaba y empujó en su húmedo calor.

Con deliberadas estocadas de su eje, Darien penetró a Serena, teniendo el placer de su cuerpo, mientras entraba todo lo que podía. Ella gimió dentro de su boca, y el sonido hizo que su pene se pusiera aún más duro. Se obligó a mantener un ritmo lento, sosteniendo ese momento por el tiempo que pudo.

Serena rompió con la boca de él, con sus ojos salvajes y su cuerpo temblando.

"¿Puedo correrme, milord?"

"Sí." El impulsó más fuerte ahora. "Dame tu orgasmo, Serena. Córrete para mí ". Cuando ella comenzó a gritar con su liberación, Darien cerró su boca con la suya, llevando sus sonidos de liberación a su alma. Su núcleo estaba tenso alrededor de su pene con cada estocada. Por los cielos quería seguir así, con su miembro profundamente en el interior de su Quim y follarla una y otra vez.

Su propio clímax rasgó por medio de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió.

Cuando Darien la acompañó de regreso al castillo, un poco de la euforia de Serena se desvaneció una vez que le dijo que la iba a dejarla sola por la noche. La llevó a la habitación donde se había despertado el primer día que había llegado a su reino, donde la había atado a la cama con su pañuelo de seda.

"Tengo asuntos que atender." Darien agarró la cadena de su cuello y tiró de ella cuando su expresión delató su decepción. "La cena será servida en tu habitación, y un sirviente atenderá tus necesidades. Vendré por ti de nuevo en la mañana, muchacha."

Le dio un profundo beso que la hizo gemir con necesidad de él. A pesar de las veces que había utilizado su cuerpo para el placer mutuo, y aunque se sentía dolorida de pies a cabeza, ¿Cómo podía desearlo ahora?

"Recuerda las reglas." La soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta. Descansando una mano en el marco de la puerta, la miró de nuevo. "Como siempre, recuerda tu promesa, mi bella Serena."

Ella jadeó cuando él cambió de forma a un hermoso tigre blanco. Era simplemente impresionante verlo cambiar sus facciones, su cuerpo alargarse, y cubrirse todo de pelo glorioso y a rayas blanco y negro sobre su piel. Con un mismo movimiento llevó sus patas delanteras al suelo, dio media vuelta y saltó

al oscuro pasillo.

_Buen señor. Había pasado el día follando a un hombre-tigre._

Se sentía como si una parte de ella estuviera con él, pero al

mismo tiempo se sintió un poco aliviada por tener tiempo lejos

su intensa presencia. Ni siquiera fue capaz de ir al baño sin él cerca, y tenía que ir a la selva por Dios Santo. Él había dicho algo sobre la pérdida de todas sus inhibiciones y entender que lo que llegaba de forma natural a su cuerpo nunca debía ser vergüenza.

Sí, bueno, ella todavía deseaba hacer pis en paz. Aunque no se lo había dicho exactamente así.

Mientras Darien caminaba de espaldas al castillo, Serena se había sentido como si estuviera saltando a través de las nubes de color azul-verde de Tarok. Nunca se había sentido tan saciada, tan _amada _en toda su vida. Sí, lo había estado por su hermana, tía, primo, y amigos como su ser querido, pero esto era _diferente_.

Aunque el amor... era una palabra que no tenía intención de utilizar con un hombre nuevo. No después de que Zafiro y Seiya, agujerearon su trasero.

Pero Darien... era increíble. Era un hombre _real_. Poderoso y dominante, pero fuerte y sabio, cuidadoso y amoroso.

Serena suspiró, movió la mano por su collar, y sonrió. Bueno, podía ser un culazo a veces, también, pero así y todo era muy, muy increíble.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Capitulo Reeditado lo siento mucho por las que leyeron este capi en tan malas condiciones lo siento de verdad no se que me paso,, la única excusa que tengo era que era muy tarde y tenia sueño y como no me fije que le faltaba a este capi lo subí con los demás asi T.T lo siento mucho. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 9**

Por lo menos había pasado una semana, de acuerdo con los días en Tarok, y Serena estaba pasando otra solitaria noche en su cuarto, donde Darien la dejaba todas las noches. Las velas perfumadas parpadeaban sobre toda la superficie que guardaba su cama, y esta noche la habitación olía a incienso de jazmín y

ciruela. Acababa de tomar su cena y su baño, y su piel se sentía limpia y hormigueaba viva.

Si sólo Darien no la hubiera dejado sola otra vez. A pesar de que los días pasaban demasiado rápido para ella, había aproximadamente treinta y nueve horas de la Tierra en un solo día Tarok, por lo que había pasado en realidad más de dos semanas de la Tierra. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba con Darien, pero sus noches eran siempre las mismas. Le había dicho que era necesario para su formación, y que si continuaba avanzando tan rápidamente sería capaz de unirse a él en la cama

pronto. Sólo la idea de dormir en sus fuertes brazos cada noche y despertar a su lado era suficiente para hacerla temblar de emoción.

Con Darien presente, Luna había afeitado el montículo de Serena para que su piel estuviera suave y lisa. El rey disfrutaba de lamer su vagina, y estar afeitada hacía que las sensaciones fueran aún más intensas.

Ella suspiró mientras se movía hacia la ventana abierta de su habitación y se quedaba mirando la noche. El aire estaba quieto, ni siquiera una brisa se agitaba. Desde su habitación tenía una vista impresionante del Reino de Corazones, y le gustaba sobre todo verlo por la noche. Una cálida luz brillaba en las ventanas de la casa y captó un ligero olor a humo de leña del fuego del hogar. Mezclándose con el humo había dulces aromas del cultivo de flores en los jardines de arco iris de Darien.

Los pezones de Serena le dolieron mientras su vagina se

humedeció pensando en cómo ella y Darien habían follado en

todas partes de forma privada en torno a este castillo, incluyendo el jardín del arco iris. Ella no podía tener suficiente de él.

Sus días... _Oh Dios_, eran increíbles. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ser sub de Darien que sus reglas le llegaban automáticamente y ya no sentía vergüenza cuando estaba desnuda frente a otras personas. Infiernos, la mayor parte de las veces estaba desnuda.

En Tarok las personas eran de todos tamaños, formas y colores del arco iris, al igual que en la Tierra, excepto que aquí todo el mundo era apreciado por quienes eran.

Después de poco más de una semana con Darien, Serena estaba segura que había nacido para ser sumisa... bueno, nacida para ser _su _sub. Era la sensación más increíble — ceder el control de sus necesidades, sus miedos, sus inhibiciones, y sólo siendo _ella misma_.

También disfrutaba de su tiempo como "Darien y Serena", cuando estaban sólo los dos, y hablaban e interactuaban con igualdad. Parecía extraño admitirlo para sí misma, sin embargo, anhelaba su dominio más que estar de igual con él.

O tal vez era lo mucho que le gustaba tener poder sobre el placer de él, e increíblemente por tener su favor.

Y sí, sabía que era hermosa. Se sentía cómoda admitiéndolo, y el sentido de la libertad que venía con ello.

Serena no podía creer lo acostumbrada que se había vuelto al collar, y lo mucho que disfrutaba de la caricia de la cadena de plata fina, mientras daba vuelta de ida y vuelta a través de sus caderas desnudas cada vez que se movía. Era un

símbolo de propiedad, y de la propiedad de Darien. No como

una esclava, sino como un tesoro, y realmente le gustaba cómo

se sentía de pertenecer a él. Una sonrisa socarrona curvó la esquina de su boca. En ocasiones le desobedecía deliberadamente, para que le pegara, o usara su flogger rojo. Nunca hacía nada que le causara un castigo más severo. Dios, ella no quería acabar en esa maldita torre de nuevo. Pero a veces llegaba al clímax sin permiso, o había dejado salir un gemido cuando le había dicho que no. Tenía la sensación de que prefería

disfrutar repartiendo menos castigos tanto como le gustaba recibirlos.

Ella sonrió ante la belleza de la vista de su reino privado. Era muy diferente de donde había crecido en San Francisco. No había farolas, coches o semáforos. No había sirenas, ni estridencias y estrépitos de coches a lo largo de las vías, sin ruido de tráfico.

Pero, por supuesto, todas las cosas que amaba de la ciudad de la bahía no estaban aquí... ya sea caminar por Ocean Beach una mañana de sábado con la espesa niebla desplegándose, con la vista del puente del Golden Gate y Alcatraz desde el muelle, o con la enorme diversidad de pueblos y culturas. Y si se quedaba aquí en este país de las maravillas, no volvería a ver a su hermana otra vez, por no hablar de su prima Amy, su tía Lita, o su mejor

amiga Maryam. ¿En qué estarían pensando todos? ¿Que tal vez habría sido asesinada y arrojada a la bahía de San Francisco? Serena odiaba la idea de que se preocuparan más y deseó poder tener a su pequeño círculo de familiares y amigos con ella aquí.

Un dolor floreció en su pecho y se mordió de nuevo con la urgencia repentina de llorar. Por primera vez desde su llegada a este hermoso pero extraño mundo, Serena sintió un verdadero sentido de nostalgia asentándose en su vientre.

Al mismo tiempo se rompió su disfrute de esta tierra y que no

había experimentado hasta ahora. Incluso aunque no había

estado aquí mucho tiempo, se sentía como si hubiera estado aquí durante meses.

Serena también tenía que admitir que ciertamente no extrañaba una cultura que desestimaba a sus ciudadanos por ser más gordos. Una cultura en que las personas se reían de su tamaño y constantemente se obligaba a anunciar la pérdida de peso. Por supuesto todos los anuncios tenían maniquíes de cuerpo perfecto que hacían que una chica con algunos kilos de más quisiera salir y

comer un maldito pastel de queso por despecho.

Sí, Tarok ciertamente podría ser un lugar mucho mejor para vivir. Si sólo tuviera a toda la gente que amaba aquí para compartir con ellos. Volviendo la espalda a su mente, Serena recorrió los alrededores de la habitación y apagó las velas que estaban junto a su cama. Después se arrastró debajo de la manta acolchada y suave, apagó la vela y se echó sobre su espalda. Durante un tiempo se quedó mirando al techo, pensando en sus amigos y su pequeña familia, pero sobre todo en Rei. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su hermana? Siempre fue sobreprotectora, y ahora debía pensar que Serena fue secuestrada o asesinada.

Una lágrima ardiente rodó por su mejilla y se la limpió con el dorso de la mano y resopló. Si sólo hubiera una manera de traer a Rei aquí, todo sería perfecto.

Y si este era realmente un mundo perfecto, tal vez Darien incluso se podría enamorar de Serena.

_Un viento frío y áspero se extendió por la ventana y Serena se estremeció bajo su sabana._

_"¡Despierta, querida Serena!" Una mujer le susurró con voz cantarina de bebé. "Eres una perezosa y gorda chica que dormiría todo el día si la dejan."_

_La confusión se arremolinó a través de Serena mientras poco a poco se levantó de la cama y se quedó mirando la esbelta mujer junto a la ventana, con las cortinas batiéndose detrás de ella con el viento frío. La luz dorada de la luna y el resplandor de las velas_

_iluminaban las facciones de la mujer. Ella tenía abundante pelo rubio del color del trigo y llevaba un traje pantalón ajustado de cuero negro con un escote que se dejaba caer en forma de V por sus pechos hasta su ombligo al descubierto. La V era tan amplia que Serena podía ver la curva completa de sus pechos casi hasta sus pezones y hacia abajo el tatuaje peculiar de la mujer alrededor de su ombligo que parecía una impresión de la pata de un gato grande._

_La mujer sonó un látigo de cuero y gruñó. Con un grito, Serena retrocedió y su estómago se cerró. No tenía la menor duda que esta mujer era una Dominatrix, y si le daba la oportunidad desollaría a Serena hasta que su piel estuviera sangrando._

_"Perra gorda". La Domme frunció los labios y ancló el látigo de nuevo. Era tan largo que Serena sintió el movimiento del mismo a través del aire y el aguijón de la piel contra su mejilla._

_Serena gritó y se llevó la mano a la cara acunándosela, como si eso pudiera protegerla de_

_la Domme. "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?"_

_"¿Cómo podría alguna vez el rey amar a alguien como tú?" La mujer echó la cabeza atrás y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. "Eres gorda y fea y no siempre te amará."_

_El labio inferior tembló y Serena negó. "Te equivocas. Soy b-bella. Y a Darien le importo."_

_"Claro que le importas... para una follada o unas pocas." La Domme_

_hizo un sonido y sacudió la cabeza. "Serena, Serena. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que simplemente no eres lo suficientemente buena?"_

_Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por el rostro de Serena y apenas pudo hablar. "Yo no soy fea."_

_"¿Por qué crees que Zafiro y Seiya te dejaron? Darien, también pronto encontrará a una mujer más de su agrado. Tal vez ya la tiene, en estas largas noches distanciado de ti." La Domme sonrió, con expresión triunfante. "Tú no eres nada, Serena. Una nada grande y gorda."_

"¡No!" Serena se puso en posición vertical sobre la cama, con las mejillas mojadas

por las lágrimas, y parpadeó a las cortinas completamente inmóviles a cada lado de la ventana. Todavía estaba en los cuartos del castillo, y era de noche, pero las velas estaban apagadas, y no había una Dominatrix con un látigo en la mano de pie delante de su ventana.

Un sollozo estalló en Serena. Se envolvió los brazos apretándolos alrededor de sus rodillas, hundiendo la cara contra ellas, y — lloró. Fue sólo una pesadilla, pero le había parecido tan increíblemente real. Toda una vida de dolor y asaltándola, como si la mujer del sueño hubiera causado que hasta el último se liberara.

Sin duda Darien se casaría con una persona delgada y hermosa, que sería su reina. Serena se despediría como su ex-sumisa, o tal vez iba a hacerla su sierva, obligándola a hacer tareas domésticas, mientras que él follaba con su reina.

Un sentimiento de desesperación llenó a Serena, ponderando todo su cuerpo con vergüenza, y lloró aún más fuerte. ¿Cómo podía haber creído con tanta facilidad que Darien podía llegar a amarla? No había nada hermoso o especial en ella en absoluto.

Un poderoso sentido de que algo andaba mal pasó a través de Darien y la explosión lo sacudió y lo despertó. Pasando a tigre caminó por el castillo a los cuartos de Serena. Incluso antes de llegar, la sintió triste. Saltó a la habitación y el estómago se le cerró cuando vio a Serena acurrucada en su cama y escuchó sus

sollozos.

Con esfuerzo Darien cambió a su forma humana. Después de encender las velas de la habitación con un movimiento de muñeca, se movió a la cama junto a su futura reina y la atrajo a sus brazos. Ella se sobresaltó, luego se relajó en su contra.

"¿Una pesadilla?" La planteaba como una pregunta, pero él supo la respuesta antes que ella asintiera. Su pelo de seda se deslizó sobre su pecho con el movimiento de su cabeza.

"No puedo oírte, Serena."

"Sí, Milord." Él olfateó y ella trató de apartarse. "Tuve una pesadilla, pero yo... estoy bien."

Cada fibra de su ser le dijo que ella estaba mintiendo y que no estaba bien en absoluto. "Explícame de lo que trató tu sueño."

Serena resopló. "No quiero hablar de eso, milord."

"Sabes que es mejor a desobedecer mis órdenes." Le quitó el pelo de su cara e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, obligándola a mirarlo. "Dime hasta el último detalle de tu sueño."

"Sí, milord." Temblaba mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su pecho y su voz cuando le habló de la Dominatrix de su sueño y lo que la mujer le había dicho.

_Diana_. La perra había roto y pasado todas sus protecciones y había utilizado la inseguridad de Serena para su ataque. Un hechizo mental. Una noche, no debería dejar ningún daño permanente, pero tendría que actuar con rapidez y con fuerza para deshacer el daño que Diana había hecho.

"Serena, has roto tu promesa." Darien mantuvo su voz firme y la mirada también firme mientras estudiaba su rostro empapado de lágrimas. "Te comprometiste a amarte a ti misma, y eso incluye no permitir que nada o nadie te haga sentir de otra manera."

"Pero, pero, Milord." Serena sacudió la cabeza, y su expresión dio cuenta que sabía exactamente el castigo al que sería destinada. "Fue una pesadilla. Sólo un sueño. ¿Por qué me castigas por eso?"

"¿Me estás cuestionando?" Él se alejó de Serena y salió de la cama mientras hablaba e hizo su tono aún más duro. "¿Hay algún castigo más necesario?"

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la cama. "No, milord".

"Fuera de la cama." Darien dio un paso atrás y vio que Serena trataba de contener sus lloriqueos mientras evitaba sus ojos. Ella se bajó de la cama y se quedó en posición de respeto.

"Sígueme" le ordenó, y no miró hacia atrás para ver si lo seguía. No tenía duda que lo hacía, como no había duda en su mente que debía actuar con rapidez. Podría significar la diferencia entre la vida de Serena o la muerte si no tenía una

formación adecuada antes de unirse.

Y era más urgente que nunca que la unión tuviera lugar lo

antes posible. Cuando Serena se despertó de nuevo, estaba en la habitación de la torre, esposada y encadenada a mitad del piso y lateral sobre el cojín rojo. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana era brillante, diciéndole que tenía que ser bien entrada la mañana. Se sentía increíblemente lúcida y serena.

Al principio ella se había sentido herida por haber sido encadenada por Darien otra vez la noche pasada, pero después le dio más de esa bebida _Bébeme_, que la había calmado y había trabajado mentalmente a través de la lección que estaba tratando de enseñarle.

No importaba si fue un sueño o si hubiera sido un ataque de una persona real, Serena debía tener firme, con fuerza la creencia en sí misma. Y sin tenerlo en cuenta, debía creer en Darien. Su confianza en él, sus palabras y opiniones tenían que ser absolutas.

La pesadilla persistente colgó en el fondo de su mente, y era extraña la claridad con que la recordaba. Sin embargo, ahora era capaz de analizarlo. Ayer por la noche lo había visto como una película, pasando el sueño atrás y adelante en su mente, lento después, rápido, con el volumen completamente cerrado, hasta

que quiso reír con la imagen de la Dominatrix silenciosa ladrando como una de esas películas viejas.

Cuanto más trabajaba el sueño en su mente, más se daba cuenta Serena de todo lo que en ese sueño habían hecho el poder de las palabras. Si no les permitía tener poder sobre ella, entonces eso era todo lo que eran... palabras. Nada más y nada menos.

Increíble lo mucho más claro que todo estaba ahora, y lo fácil

que realmente era. _Palos y piedras_...

Un par de pesadas botas sonaron afuera de la puerta de la torre, y la emoción al ver a Darien la llenó.

A medida que la llave giraba en la cerradura Serena luchó por ponerse de rodillas, que no era fácil teniendo en cuenta sus manos atadas. Al momento que la puerta se abrió, ella estaba de rodillas y con la cabeza inclinada, lista para él.

Pero mientras miraba desde debajo de sus pestañas, se dio cuenta que el hombre de pie delante de ella no era Darien.

Lentamente, levantó la mirada de las botas negras del hombre a su pantalón negro, sobre su desnudo, musculoso pecho, sólo para mirar el feroz ceño fruncido de Nicolás, gemelo de su rey. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la estudiaba como tratando de determinar su valor.

Un aleteo estalló en su vientre, pero ella simplemente inclinó la barbilla y lo miró de nuevo. Él no era su Dom y no tenía que abandonar su mirada en su presencia. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? Un pendiente de oro brillaba en su oído izquierdo Nicolás hizo un brusco movimiento de cabeza como llegando a alguna decisión interna. "Ya estás lista para la unión." Hizo un gesto con la mano. Sus esposas se desvanecieron y su cadena se desenganchó del anillo en el suelo.

Se encontró conteniendo el aliento mientras se ponía de pie, y se obligaba a respirar. Pero cuando Nicolás atravesó la sala y se paró, a pulgadas de ella, Serena pensó seriamente en correr. El hombre era feroz e intenso, y la ira parecía irradiar debajo de su superficie. Con su actitud, con el pendiente de oro, y el

tatuaje de pala en su muñeca, le recordaba a un verdadero

chico malo — todo lo que necesitaba era una chaqueta de

cuero y una Harley.

Cuando Nicolás llegó hasta ella, le tendió su mano y un pedazo muy grande de pastel ofeetmi apareció, el que Darien le había dado. Pero esta vez Serena no se sentía inclinada a reír cuando aceptó el pastel.

"El desayuno. Tendrás fuerza para la unión." Casualmente trenzó su pezón con el anillo de corazón, ajustando el nudo y causando que Serena jadeara. Lo liberó mientras decía, "Sí... eres una muchacha hermosa."

Serena dio un paso atrás, pero él ya se había vuelto sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

"Ven, muchacha. _Ahora_."

Ella no se movió. ¿Quién era él? "No hasta que me digas dónde está Darien y a dónde me estás llevando."

El ceño de Nicolás se profundizó y los músculos de su pecho desnudo se flexionaron con fuerza bruta. "Mi hermano espera mi regreso contigo. Sígueme o tiraré tu bonito trasero sobre mi hombro y te llevaré".

_Okey, okey_.

Con un trago y más mariposas aún en su vientre, Serena se adelantó y siguió al hombre imponente fuera de la sala de la torre y bajó las escaleras. El gemelo de Darien era oscuro y misterioso, y le daba miedo como el infierno.

Estaba muy feliz de que Nicolás no hubiese sido el primero en encontrarla y convertirla en su sub. El cielo ayudara a cualquier mujer que tuviera que cederle el control.

Se le ocurrió que todavía tenía el pastel ofiteeetmi, sólo lo había aplastado un poco con la mano cuando Nicolás había retorcido el anillo de su pezón. El pedazo de pastel era absolutamente enorme.

¿Cuál era exactamente esta vinculación de la que estaba hablando que necesitaba esto con tanta fuerza? Darien había mencionado algo acerca de su curso para la unión, pero nunca se había explicado.

Sintiéndose más que un poco fuera de equilibrio, Serena mordisqueó el pedazo de pastel blanco mientras seguía a Nicolás por el castillo. Un sentimiento de consternación la inundó cuando la llevó de la torre a una diferente esquina sureste del castillo. ¿Iría a ser encerrada de nuevo?

En el momento en que se acercó paso a paso y llegó a la parte superior de la torre, Serena se había terminado el pastel y tenía tanta energía que imaginaba que estaría rebotando en las paredes una vez que llegaran a la habitación de la torre. No estaba ni siquiera sin aliento. En todo caso, tenía muchas ganas de ir. Cuando Nicolás abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar, todo pareció caer en su lugar.

Estaba en una hermosa sala redonda de terciopelo rojo, pero buen señor, ¿Qué eran todos los artilugios que llenaban el lugar? Piel, cadenas, cruces de madera, una cosa que parecía un swing, y un anillo de oro suspendido en el aire. Ricos divanes de caoba, sillas y sofás, todo cubierto de cojines de terciopelo rojo, estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación alfombrada de lujo. Pero lo que hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido que pensó que iba a estallar en su pecho y volar por la única ventana de la sala fue la visión de los tres reyes desnudos reclinados en todos los muebles de terciopelo rojo. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y la cerradura hizo clic fuerte en el silencio. Nicolás caminó a su alrededor hasta la mitad de la sala, haciendo un simple gesto con la mano, y desapareciendo toda su ropa, también.

_Oh. Mi. Dios._

Sólo podía mirar los cuatro cuerpos _desnudos _masculinos más

perfectos que había visto nunca. Y los cuatro reyes miraban a Serena como si fueran a devorarla.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: **Hola mis niñas se que nos quieren matar por dejarlo hay jejeje pero bueno que mas se le puede hacer mañana subo los últimos capítulos. Pero yo los subo en la noche como a las 9:30 o 10:00pm todo depende si no tengo algún compromiso, asi que nos les prometo nada. Esperamos que les halla gustado mucho dejen review si review no hay capis jajaja ¬¬ ya que solo quedan los últimos 3 capis mas el epigolo. Saludos y besos... ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

**Rey de Corazones**

**Holis mis niñas aquí os dejo los últimos capis T.T ya se esta terminando noooo. Pero bueno sigue otra historia \^.^/ viva jejejeej. Esperamos sus review con ansias ;) disfruten lectoras(es) por que no se si hay chicos leyéndonos ¬¬ jajaja**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 10**

"Ven aquí, Serena." La voz profunda de Darién cruzó a través del silencio y se descargó sobre ella.

Automáticamente respondió a su orden, pero se negó a mirar a los otros reyes y se dirigió al diván donde Darien estaba reclinado. Sus pies se hundían en la alfombra roja de felpa y todo su cuerpo temblaba con temor y emoción.

Cuando llegó a su lado, sacudió la cabeza. "Serena, me has decepcionado."

El calor se precipitó a través de ella al darse cuenta que fue sorprendida olvidándose de estar en posición de respeto en el momento en que estaba en su presencia. Ella inclinó la cabeza, juntó las manos detrás de la espalda, y amplió su postura.

"¿Te das cuenta de que tengo que castigarte ahora?", Le preguntó Darien.

Su cuero cabelludo se estremeció y estuvo segura que eso no iba a ser un castigo ordinario. "Sí, milord" murmuró.

"Nicolás." Su rey hizo un gesto dentro de su línea de visión, con el tatuaje del corazón flexionándose en sus bíceps. Su corazón latió más rápido cuando oyó la suave caída de los pasos sobre la alfombra y luego Nicolás estuvo a su lado.

"Arrodíllate delante de mi hermano, Serena," ordenó Darien.

La cabeza de Serena se levantó y su mirada se encontró con la de su rey. "Son dos castigos los que te has ganado". Con su ceño fruncido, rápidamente bajó la mirada y luego se arrodilló frente a Nicolás... y su increíblemente enorme erección.

"Como tu primer castigo", dijo Darien, con voz tranquila pero

firme "Le chuparás el pene a Nicolás como le plazca, hasta

que se corra."

Más calor que nunca inundó Serena. _Oh, mi dios_. Darien quería ¡Que se lo hiciera

a su hermano! Sus comentarios frecuentes sobre que ella follara a sus hermanos llegaron a toda prisa hacia ella. Había estado preparándola para todo esto. Y cada vez que había hablado de ello, la idea de ser tomada por todos a la vez, por cuatro hombres magníficos la había entusiasmado al máximo extremo.

"Serena, por tu retraso te has ganado un tercer castigo". El tono de Darien era mucho más duro ahora.

"Mientras estés en esta sala te referirás a mis hermanos como Amo Nicolás, Amo Richard y Amo Andrew."

"Desliza tus labios alrededor de mi pene hermosa moza," exigió Nicolás mientras movía más cerca su erección a su rostro. "Y usa las manos, también."

"Sí, amo Nicolás." Serena llegó a él, sin querer un cuarto castigo añadido a su lista. Su miembro era un poco más grueso que el de Darien, y la cabeza de ciruela tenía un color más oscuro. Mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la base, la textura se sentía un poco diferente, y ya le caía una gota de líquido pre-seminal del pequeño agujero de la punta. Ella bajó la cabeza y su lengua se arremolinó en la cabeza.

Nicolás contuvo la respiración y su pene se sacudió en su mano. La idea de que ella le afectaba, y era responsable de su erección, le dio a Serena esa sensación de poder que había llegado a abrazar en este mundo. Ella deslizó su boca sobre su longitud y trabajó por un lado a lo largo de la base al tiempo que lo hacía con sus movimientos. Con la mano libre le tomó las bolas y se las acarició.

"Te follaré la boca, chica." Nicolás apretó las manos en el pelo de Serena.

Tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás de modo que ella estaba mirándolo mientras que él metía su pene dentro y fuera. Le dolió cuando él tiró su pelo, pero se sentía bien, también. Sus pechos rebotaban y el corazón le volvió a los pezones mientras él empujaba sus caderas, follando su boca mientras la miraba con sus Azules ojos feroces que eran tan similares a los de Darien. Pero todo acerca de este hombre era tan diferente a su rey.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó las facciones de Darien tensarse dándole una idea de su gran erección. Su vagina se puso más húmeda y sus pezones más erectos con saber que rechazaba ver a su hermano follando su boca.

Nicolás le mostró los dientes como un tigre y soltó un gruñido, mientras se venía. Su líquido brotó en la parte posterior de la garganta de Serena y se lo tragó chupándole el pene hasta que sacó su miembro húmedo de su boca y le soltó el pelo. Al igual que Darien, su longitud era impresionante, incluso cuando estaba vacía.

"Muy bien, Serena." Las palabras de Darien le recordaron a Serena de sus deberes como su sub, y bajó rápidamente su mirada volviendo a ocupar la posición de respeto al mismo tiempo sobre sus rodillas. "Tu segundo castigo será chupar el

pene de Richard, en cualquier forma que elija."

Serena tragó. ¿Iba Darien a obligarla a chupársela a todos? Pero curiosamente, la idea en realidad era emocionante porque sabía que Darien se estaba excitando.

En el momento en que terminara, podría imaginar cómo Darien la desearía, y él probablemente la follaría hasta que no pudiera caminar.

"Mírame", ordenó Richard cuando se paró frente a ella. Serena

inclinó la cabeza para mirar su pelo negro, y los negros ojos del

Rey de Diamantes. "Usa sólo tu boca y lengua, Serena."

"Sí, amo Richard." Ella mantuvo sus manos a la espalda y deslizó su erección en su boca. Richard utilizó sus manos suavemente cuando la guiaba mientras lo chupaba y arremolinaba su lengua a lo largo de su longitud. "Eso es todo, Serena. Eres una mujer hermosa y tienes una boca dulce y caliente."

Estaba tan excitada y tan necesitada de un orgasmo que deseaba que Darien llegara detrás de ella y deslizara su miembro en su trasero mientras ella chupaba a Richard.

Con un ronroneo sordo, Richard sacó su pene de la boca de Serena y se corrió en chorros en sus pechos. Utilizó su mano para que toda su leche y el líquido de su pene se esparcieran sobre su pecho. Con sus manos aún detrás de la espalda, Serena se arqueó, sintiendo su llegada en sus pechos salvaje y erótica.

"Gracias, Serena," dijo Richard cuando terminó. Se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y apretó su boca contra la suya. Cuando sus labios se abrieron en estado de shock, lanzó la lengua en el interior antes de levantarse y alejarse.

Darien hizo un ruido sordo y Serena no estuvo segura de si era ira o aprobación por las acciones de Richard. Pero no iba a mirarlo y ganarse un cuarto castigo, por lo que inclinó la cabeza y esperó.

No la sorprendió, cuando Darien dijo: "Ahora chupa la polla de Andrew, como él lo desee."

Sólo cuando Andrew llegó, se puso abajo sobre el piso alfombrado con los pies en dirección de Darien. Andrew cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa sexy, diabólica. "Serena, te posicionarás sobre tus manos y rodillas para que tu trasero hermoso este frente a mí y tú quedes mirando

directamente a Darien".

"Eh, sí, amo Andrew." Serena temblaba de emoción mientras se acomodaba como Andrew le había dado instrucciones, pero mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo.

"Desliza tu boca sobre mi pene y usa las manos", dijo Andrew, "y quiero que mires a Darien todo el tiempo que estés chupando mi polla."

"Sí, Amo Andrew." La mano de Serena se estrechó mientras se apoderaba del pene de Andrew y ponía su boca sobre él al mismo momento que miraba a Darien.

_Oh, Dios_. Él parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien o follarla hasta que se volviera loca. Ella tenía la esperanza de que él fuera el último. A pesar de que estaba excitado, obviamente, por ver a sus hermanos con ella, sabía que estaba enojado, también.

"Vamos", dijo Andrew detrás de ella. "Fóllame con la boca, Serena."

Mantuvo la mirada en Darien mientras empezaba a chupar a Andrew en serio, con la esperanza de que no le tomara mucho tiempo y de que se vendría rápido. Su energía estaba todavía alta hasta el cielo por la tarta de ofiteetmi, pero sus mandíbulas estaban un poco cansadas.

Justo cuando estaba en un buen ritmo de succión, y se había acostumbrado a ver la lujuria de Darien tirando de las riendas con fuerza, algo se empujó en su ano. Serena abrió los ojos y se detuvo completamente.

"Sigue Serena", dijo Andrew. "Te estoy follando con los dedos en tu trasero sexy mientras chupas mi pene".

Darien entrecerró los ojos, y Serena se movió. Andrew deslizó otro

dedo y los movió dentro y fuera de su trasero mientras ella

succionaba. Desde su visión periférica la llamó la expresividad en los rostros de Nicolás y Richard cuyos miembros se habían recuperado definitivamente y querían ser chupados de nuevo.

La sensación de Richard viniéndose sobre sus pechos, haciendo oscilar los

corazones colgando de sus pezones, Andrew follándole el trasero con el dedo, Richard y Nicolás observando, y Darien mirando todo intensamente excitado...

Serena estaba tan increíblemente caliente que tuvo miedo de llegar al clímax sin el permiso de Darien.

_No_. Ella no se vendría a menos que él le dijera que podía.

Pero dios, ¡Todo era tan intenso!

"Sí, es magnífico," gritó Andrew y empujó sus caderas hacia su cara y llegó a su clímax. Serena continuó chupándolo hasta que le ordenó parar, y entonces sacó sus dedos de su trasero.

Mientras el miembro de Andrew se deslizaba fuera de su boca, Darien bruscamente se puso de pie. Serena se quedó sobre sus manos y rodillas y miró sus pies, con su corazón golpeando mientras se preguntaba qué iba a hacer ahora con ella.

"Ya estás lista para la unión, Serena," dijo Darien. "Levántate y mírame."

"Sí, milord." Serena se puso de pie, con su trasero todavía hormigueando por los dedos de Andrew, y llevó su mirada a donde estaba Darien.

Darien lanzó una mirada oscura a Andrew, como si le dijera: _No tienes permiso para entrar en mi mujer_. Cuando se volvió denuevo a Serena, la posesión helada de la mirada verde de Darien era suficientepara que su vagina diera un espasmo.

"Todavía estoy decepcionado contigo, Serena." Darien dobló los brazos sobre el pecho y luchó contra su furiosa excitación mientras estudiaba a su hermosa mujer. "Dudaste demasiadas veces. Recuerda que debes obedecerme sin lugar a dudas en todo lo que te pida."

"Lo siento, milord." Ella bajó la mirada. "No volverá a suceder."

Usando su magia, Darien recuperó el flogger rojo de sus habitaciones, y éste apareció en su palma. "Mírame, Serena." Él llegó a ella y sacudió las tiras de cuero suave a lo largo de su mejilla mientras su mirada se encontraba con la suya otra vez. "¿Entiendes por qué estás siendo castigada?"

"Sí, milord." Sus ojos verde agua brillaban con miedo y emoción. Sabía que

disfrutaría del flogger, pero esta vez su uso la llevaría a ese estado que era

necesario para realizar el vínculo mental con los otros cuatro reyes. A medida que la futura reina subiera, esa unión garantizaría su protección.

Darien la guió hasta el centro de la torre donde el gran anillo de oro colgaba en el aire.

"Sostente del anillo, Serena."

"Sí, milord." Esta vez no había ninguna duda que ella seguiría sus instrucciones y se apoderaría del anillo. Estaba colocado suficientemente alto que tuvo que estirarse para agarrarse del mismo.

"Recuerda todas las reglas, Serena." Darien aventó el flogger en un sofá cercano después, recuperando un pañuelo rojo de seda con su magia y utilizando la tela para atar sus manos al anillo. "Estoy seguro que no me decepcionarás otra vez."

Su expresión se mantuvo en calma, y él sabía que su confianza en él en este

momento era completa. Con otro movimiento de muñeca, hizo aparecer la cinta de raso azul para pelo y le vendó los ojos.

Él se acercó y le susurró al oído. "Ni un sonido, Serena."

Serena se relajó, dándole vueltas todo el control de Darien. Ella no podía ver con los ojos vendados, pero podía sentir y oír todo. Una mano rozó sus pezones, haciendo que los corazones que colgaban se movieran violentamente y, entonces Richard murmuró, "Es magnífica."

Desde detrás de ella, la voz profunda de Nicolás sonó mientras una mano

callosa le acariciaba las nalgas. "Una hermosa chica con un trasero hecho para follar."

Firmes labios rozaron sobre los de ella y ella captó el olor a cerveza y especias.

"Una mujer que todos follaremos y amaremos", el aliento de Andrew la acarició mientras le murmuró caliente con la boca.

_"Mi _mujer_" _— gruñó Darien con tanto afán posesivo y orgullo en su tono.

Estar con los ojos vendados y sin poder confiar en su vista permitía Serena oír lo que no decían, junto con lo que se decía en voz alta. Esos hombres la

encontraban hermosa, y todos ellos la deseaban. Era una embriagadora, increíble sensación, y casi sonrió.

La sensación familiar de un flogger acarició sus pechos. "Serena me pertenece a mí y sólo a mí", dijo Darien mientras las tiras de cuero bajaban desde la cintura a su afeitada vagina sin problemas. "Ella siempre será mía."

Cuando el primer ardor del latigazo aterrizó en su muslo, Serena reflexivamente tiró de sus ataduras. Ella se relajó en todos los siguientes golpes, queriendo que el dolor se fundiera en el éxtasis. Una tormenta de clímax creció dentro de ella, pero no se quiso correr todavía. Su orgasmo sería su regalo para Darien cuando se lo pidiera.

Cada latigazo aterrizaba en una parte diferente de su cuerpo. La parte frontal de los muslos, la parte de atrás de ellos, su trasero, su espalda, hombros. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, llamas de ardiente éxtasis con cada latigazo. Cayendo más y más fuerte, conduciéndola cada vez más cerca a ese estado de felicidad que le daba la bienvenida al igual que su amante abrazo.

Cuando los golpes se detuvieron, Serena estaba sólo parcialmente consciente de la tibieza de los cuerpos masculinos que la rodeaban. Uno presionaba de cerca, sosteniéndola de su cintura, con su pene rozando contra su trasero. Otro cuerpo varón se movía delante de ella, con su erección como pararrayos metiéndose en su barriga mientras lo sentía llegar hasta deshacer sus nudos.

En el momento en que fue puesta en libertad, su cuerpo se hundió, y habría

caído si no fuera por el hombre que la sostuvo por la espalda. Un tirón de la

venda de sus ojos, y luego se había ido. En su estupor vio que ella estaba en un sándwich entre Darien y Nicolás, y casi se rió, pero fue una sonrisa que se quitó con los ojos verdes helados de su rey.

"Estás lista ahora, amor," murmuró Darien, y un escalofrío se deslizó a través de su alma por su cariño. "Estuviste perfecta."

La recogió, acunándola en sus brazos y llevándola de la habitación. Su pecho se sentía duro y sólido, su piel tenía un brillo cálido, con luz de sudor. Su cuerpo estaba en fuego desde las pestañas y necesitaba que Darien la tomara tan profundamente dentro de ella como para apagar esas llamas.

Cuando se detuvo, vio que él estaba de pie junto al columpio de cuero rojo que había notado anteriormente. Al igual que el anillo de oro, el columpio estaba suspendido sin medios visibles de apoyo. A ambos lados del columpio había escaleras que se curvaban alrededor en un acogedor abrazo.

Darien asintió a su hermano gemelo. Nicolás hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción

y se echó en el columpio. De la nada apareció un pequeño frasco en su mano, y él utilizó su contenido para lubricar su pene antes de que el frasco se

desvaneciera.

Serena lo miró con aturdida fascinación, y cuando Darien la bajó hacia el regazo de su gemelo, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas, no hizo preguntas ni siquiera en su mente.

"Mi hermano va a deslizar su pene en tu trasero, Serena," murmuró Darien.

"Puedes hablar, pero no puedes correrte hasta que yo te de permiso."

"Sí, milord." dijo cuando la punta del miembro de Nicolás estaba presionado

contra su ano.

Nicolás la sostuvo por la cintura y la llevó hacia abajo en un movimiento

rápido, empujándose plenamente a sí mismo en su trasero. Ella abrió la boca y sus ojos se abrieron con la sensación repentina de él.

Darien se movió entre los muslos y la posesividad de su mirada le dijo que se

alegraba con la vista de ella expuesta y sólo para él. El columpio estaba a la

altura perfecta para que él se metiera directamente en ella.

Dios, no podía esperar a sentirlo. Pero él no la tomaría todavía.

En su lugar, hizo un gesto a Richard para que ascendiera por las escaleras del lado derecho del columpio hasta que su pene estuvo al mismo nivel que sus labios.

"Toma a Richard en tu boca", Darien le dio instrucciones.

Temblando de emoción, ella respondió: "Sí, milord".

Richard deslizó su mano por el pelo de Serena y guió a su pene en su boca. En el momento siguiente Andrew estaba en un escalón inferior al otro lado del columpio.

Sus pechos eran lo suficientemente grandes para que se los tomara y los apretó juntándolos y así poder deslizar su pene entre los carnosos globos.

Se sentía empujada y presionada por todas las direcciones, y pensó que iba a explotar sí no comenzaban a follarla ahora.

Darien frotó su pene a lo largo de sus pliegues lisos. "Recuerda, Serena, _no _te corras hasta que yo te diga."

Con esto se deslizó hasta el fondo de Serena, y ella gritó alrededor con la boca llena del pene de Richard.

Los cuatro hombres empezaron a follarla en un ritmo lento fácil. No se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Era más que el cumplimiento de su fantasía, era simplemente increíble.

Más rápido y más rápido el ritmo crecía... El pene de Darien empujando dentro de su vagina, Nicolás llenándola por el trasero, Richard sumergiéndose dentro y fuera de la boca y Andrew follando sus pechos.

Las lágrimas pincharon la parte posterior de los ojos de Serena, tan intensas como las sensaciones eran y tan cerca que iba a llegar al orgasmo. Pero no sedería al clímax. Ella no decepcionaría a Darién.

El hombre la tomó más fuerte, con el olor de su sudor y testosterona, y los jugos de su vagina llenando el aire.

Ella podía sentir la construcción de algo dentro de todos ellos, algo más

poderoso y más fuerte que un simple orgasmo.

Un almizcle rico emanaba de los hombres y los ojos de Serena se agrandaron cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar y temblar.

Chupó la erección de Richard más fuerte y movió sus caderas más frenéticamente entre Darien y su hermano gemelo, y arqueó la espalda para que sus pechos presionaran aún más a Andrew. Tenía que tener a todos follándola duro y más rápido, y dios tenía que correrse antes de que se rompiera.

"¡Ahora!", Gritó Darien. "¡Córrete para mí, Serena!"

El mundo estalló a su alrededor. El fuego al rojo vivo quemó su mente y se

disparó a través de su cuerpo. Ella fue apenas consciente de Richard viniéndose y llenando su boca y comenzó a beber de él, así como Darien gruñía y llegaba a su clímax dentro de su vagina. Nicolás rugió y su pene se contrajo en el culo, y Andrew gritó cuando su líquido brotó sobre su cuello.

El cuerpo de Serena vibró con impactantes rayos de su clímax y del extraño fuego que había quemado en su mente y cuerpo. En lugar de disminuir, parecía más fuerte, hasta que estuvo segura que no podía más.

En el momento siguiente Darien la levantó, sus fuertes brazos alejándola... El pene de Nicolás se deslizó fuera de su trasero, Richard sacó la longitud de su boca y Andrew soltó sus pechos.

La sala de terciopelo rojo, giró y luego estuvo de espaldas, hundiéndose en la profunda alfombra y con la mirada fija en Darien que se había colocado

firmemente entre sus muslos. "A partir de este momento eres mía, Serena", dijo al mismo tiempo que metía su pene en ella. "Sólo mía".

"Sí, milord." susurró, con la mente y el cuerpo adoloridos.

En un cierto nivel estaba consciente de sus hermanos, viendo mientras Darien la follaba, mientras la reclamaba frente a ellos. Con un grito llegó a su clímax una y otra vez hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Su rey dio un grito de triunfo, cuando se vino, pero sonó débil a sus oídos cuando ella comenzó a desvanecerse.

"Te amo, Serena," dijo Darien mientras navegaba en otro plano. "Te quiero, mi reina."

_Te amo, Darien_, trató de decir, pero ella se escapaba y las palabras no alcanzaron sus labios.

Los hermosos rasgos Darien se atenuaron, y entonces todo se oscureció.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: hola si se que me tarde pero aquí esta lo prometido jejeje, espero que les allá gustado el capi espero sus review y muchos \^.^/ saludos si quieren la novelas originales o cualquier otra pueden contactarnos por mi email: angelesoscuros13  .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 11**

Cuando Serena se despertó después de la unión, era ya bien entrada la noche. Se encontró en la cama de Darien, con sus brazos bien envueltos a su alrededor. Habían pasado más de dos semanas Tarok, que era algo parecido a casi cuatro semanas de la Tierra, y Darien se había acostado con ella todas las noches desde la unión.

La amaba, ¡Realmente la amaba! Y pronto, sería su reina.

_Oh. Mi. Dios, _iba a ser la Reina de Corazones.

Después de la vinculación más o menos le había propuesto matrimonio, está

bien, realmente le había _dicho _que se habían unido en esa demandante forma

que la hizo temblar e hizo que su vagina se mojara. Durante dos semanas los

sirvientes habían corrido alrededor del castillo, haciendo los preparativos para la ceremonia y para la presentación oficial de Serena a Tarok como la Gran Reina.

Rayos. Iba a ser una maldita _reina_.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, Serena caminaba sola por el jardín del arco iris. Una

sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras ligeramente pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre una flor color rojo oscuro que le recordaba a una margarita gigante. Nunca fue tan feliz en toda su vida. Darien seguía siendo su Dom, y las reglas seguían siendo las reglas, pero le servirían como su reina. De vez en cuando se ganaría una flagelación o dos, pero por lo general sería por haberse portado mal deliberadamente.

Serena casi saltó mientras caminaba por el ascenso a la fuente donde había visto por primera vez a Richard, Andrew, y Nicolás follar a Luna. Sus pezones se ciñeron con el recuerdo y deseó que Darién estuviera aquí ahora en lugar de fuera preocuparse por una bandida reina llamada Diana de

Malachad. Darien le había hablado un poco acerca de la malvada mujer, y lo había escuchado con sus hermanos. De hecho, Darien ahora estaba con sus hermanos en la casa de reunión de los reyes en la selva para discutir los problemas con el reino al sur.

Serena gradualmente aprendía sobre el Reino de Corazones, de Tarok y de su mundo, y por fin se sentía menos agobiada por todo. Darien y Serena estaban juntos casi todos los días, pero ahora que consideraba completa su formación a veces la dejaba, mientras desempeñaba sus funciones reales. Él tenía un país que gobernar, y a menudo bromeaba con ella diciéndole que con ella a su lado, todo en lo que podría pensar era en meter su polla profundamente en su interior.

Podía vivir con eso.

Por lo general, cuando Serena no estaba con Darien, la hechicera Luna le

enseñaba a su reina Serena sus funciones. Pero esta noche la hechicera había estado en profundo trance, y cuando eso sucedía, no había manera de sacarla del mismo. Serena le dijo que había decidido ir a dar un paseo.

Se detuvo junto a la fuente y vio las chispas de las gotas de agua a la luz del

menguante sol. Cerró los ojos y absorbió la sensación de aire contra su piel

desnuda, oliendo las flores en los jardines del arco iris, con los sonidos de

salpicaduras de agua de la fuente, el susurro de las hojas de los árboles, y el

silbido suave de las aves.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Serena se dio cuenta que estaba frente al lugar donde ella había despertado hacía semanas. Un fuerte impulso se apoderó de ella, atrayéndola hacia el lugar. Los corazones colgando de sus tensos pezones y la cadena de plata fina se balanceaban contra sus caderas

mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado más o menos en ese país de las maravillas.

Darien nunca le había explicado realmente cómo había llegado a estar aquí,

incluso cuando se lo había preguntado. Era una de esas cosas que esperaba que aceptara, se suponía. La vieja Serena habría luchado y se habría preocupado al respecto, pero la nueva Serena había entregado todo el control de sus preocupaciones a Darien. La protegería y cuidaría de ella, y a su vez lo iba a complacer.

Serena se detuvo bajo el árbol donde se había encontrado en el país de las

maravillas. Inclinó la cabeza para mirar los árboles. ¿Habría venido a través de una especie de túnel con leche cósmica y aterrizado aquí? ¿Cómo diablos había sucedido?

Sus pensamientos volaron automáticamente a su hermana, y como su corazón

siempre torcido de anhelo por Rei. En la Tierra Serena hubiera estado perdida algo así como seis semanas, y se preguntó cómo se lo estaría tomando Rei.

Probablemente, no muy bien. Si alguna vez hubo una persona que tenía que

estar en control total, esa era su hermana gemela.

Sería difícil para Rei no tener ninguna idea de dónde había ido Serena o cómo encontrarla, o incluso si la _podría _encontrar.

Un viento frío, duro empujó contra Serena y ella puso su mano contra el tronco del brillante árbol.

Las hojas plumosas azules soplaron violentamente sobre ella, y varias se

arremolinaron en el suelo en la fuerza del viento.

"_¿Estás lista para ir a casa, Serena? "_Una voz femenina vagamente familiar, hablo en la mente de Serena.

Ella levantó la cabeza y su piel se enfrió cuando vio un tigre blanco puro, uno

sin rayas, a unos veinte metros de distancia. Algo en Serena le dijo se trataba de una mujer-tigre, y que ella acababa de hablar en la mente de Serena, como cuando Darien lo hacía cuando era tigre.

La tigresa era un poco menor que Darien y sus hermanos, pero algo acerca de esta bestia era mucho más aterrador que cuando había visto a Darien por

primera vez como tigre.

Cuando se acercó a ella, Serena puso su mano contra el árbol y trató de averiguar lo que debía hacer si la tigresa atacaba.

"_Estoy aquí para ayudarte"_, dijo la voz femenina. _No tengas miedo, Serena._

Antes que tuviera tiempo de procesar esas declaraciones, la tigresa cambió de forma y las pesadillas de Serena cobraron vida. La Dominatrix de ese horrible sueño.

_Era real._

La mujer le dio una tolerante sonrisa. Su cabello rubio color trigo se

amontonaba en su cabeza y llevaba el traje con pantalón negro mismo que

parcialmente exponía sus pechos y el tatuaje de huella de pata alrededor de su ombligo. "Puede llamarme mi Ama Diana. He venido a ayudarte."

La piel de gallina se erizó a lo largo de Serena al darse cuenta que esta debía ser la reina de Malachad que Darien y la hechicera habían mencionado. Pero como el infierno ella debía referirse a ella como _amante_. "No necesito tu ayuda." Serena levantó la barbilla y apretó los puños a los costados.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Diana le tendió la mano y apareció su látigo negro. Al parecer, la capacidad de cambiar de forma y sus poderes eran idénticos a los de Darien y a los otros reyes.

"No, no es idéntico", dijo la mujer mientras jugaba con su látigo. "Soy mucho

más poderosa que mis hermanos. Incluso te puedo enviar de regreso a San

Francisco, sana y salva."

Demasiadas cosas golpearon a Serena a la vez. La mujer había leído su mente, había más o menos dicho ser la hermana de Darien, y había declarado que podía enviarla a casa.

Diana dio otro paso adelante y Serena se obligó a mantenerse en su lugar.

"¿No sabes cómo has llegado hasta aquí?", Preguntó Diana, arqueando una

ceja esculpida. Cuando Serena no respondió, la mujer sonrió. "Por supuesto que Darien no te dijo que intencionalmente te trajo a Tarok, ¿verdad?"

Serena apretó las manos más fuerte. "Vete. Ahora."

Con una risa cáustica, Diana rompió su látigo. "Esa obediencia ciega por un

hombre que te necesita por el mero hecho de servir como criadora de sus

cachorros."

Los pensamientos de Serena se revolvieron, pero se negó a dudar del hombre que amaba. Tenía una fe absoluta y confiaba en Darien y sabía que no importaba qué otra cosa pudiera ocurrir, o lo que había sucedido en el pasado, la amaba tanto como lo amaba.

"Tonta. Él se preocupa solamente por la continuidad de su gente." La mujer

inclinó la cabeza mientras Serena la estudiaba, como si quisiera leer más

profundamente en su mente, "Tu hermana, en cambio, está terriblemente preocupada por ti."

"He tenido suficiente", dijo Serena en tono tranquilo, pero contundente. "Quiero que te vayas."

Diana gruñó y chasqueó su látigo. Los sonidos se reunieron en los oídos de

Serena un segundo antes que ella sintiera el cruel aguijón en el muslo. Una

mirada le mostró la sangre que corría por su pierna, y su garganta se apretó con miedo. Esto no era como aplastar a la amante de Darien. No, esta mujer era brutal y malvada.

"Eres una gorda fea, perra, Serena O'Brien." Diana hizo sonar su látigo de

nuevo, y el dolor quemó a Serena en el otro muslo. "Darien te está utilizando. ¿Por qué iba a conformarse con alguien como tú cuando puede tener a quien quiera?"

Esta vez, Serena podía ver claramente lo que Diana intentaba hacer, y no había manera de que fuera a dejar que esta mujer tuviera algún poder sobre ella.

"No tengo tiempo para ti." Serena le dio la espalda a la mujer y empezó a alejarse. Diana gritó y rompió el látigo en el aire detrás de Serena. Un dolor cegador rasgó a través de su espalda, y tropezó con sus rodillas. Trató de levantarse, pero otro extenso latigazo la envió boca abajo en la ladera cubierta de hierba bajo el mismo árbol en el que había aterrizado todas esas semanas atrás.

Los cuatro hermanos habían pasado horas en la noche trazando un plan de

batalla cuando Darien sintió la división de un látigo sobre el muslo. Richard,

Nicolás, y Andrew todos dirigieron sus miradas a Darien, y él supo que lo habían sentido, también.

_Serena_.

Sin una sola palabra, los cuatro reyes cambiaron a forma de tigres y se limitaron hacia los jardines del arco iris con una velocidad que sería vertiginosa para un simple humano. El corazón de Darien golpeaba con miedo por su mujer mientras corría por la selva y sentía el segundo latigazo.

El dolor del primero había abierto el vínculo mental entre Serena y los hermanos y él sabía que era Diana quien había asestado el golpe. La rabia se apoderó de él, caliente y deslumbrante. Rompería el cuello de la perra por haber dañado a Serena.

Cuando cayó el tercer latigazo, en un sector mucho más feroz en la espalda,

Darien decidió que rasgaría la garganta de Diana. Estaban justo debajo de la

subida que conducía a la fuente cuando el cuarto latigazo rodó en la espalda

baja de Serena, y Darien decidió que desgarraría el corazón de la perra mientras ella todavía estuviera con vida, y luego su garganta.

A medida que subía, vio a Diana levantar su látigo para atacar de nuevo a

Serena. Darien soltó un rugido que probablemente sacudió las hojas de cada

árbol de su reino. La expresión de Diana fue de furia mientras se volvía,

cambiaba a tigre, y se internaba en el bosque.

"_Te mataré por lo que le has hecho a Serena"_, le gritó Darien a Diana con el

pensamiento, mientras iba tras ella.

Darien acortó la distancia y casi había alcanzado a Diana cuando por lo menos una docena de tigres los atacaron a él y a sus hermanos desde todas

partes.

En una ráfaga de pieles, garras y colmillos, los cuatro reyes lucharon con los secuaces de Diana, mientras que la perra se desvanecía en los árboles. Darién sacó su furia sobre los tigres, cortando la garganta de un hombre enorme con sus colmillos, y rompiendo el cuello de otro con un golpe potente de su pata. Un tercero golpeó los árboles, y Darien se volvió para ayudar a sus hermanos. En los momentos restantes los tigres habían huido o estaban siendo eliminados de manera eficiente.

Sin esperar a ver cómo les había ido en la lucha a sus hermanos, Darien giró y se dirigió a su compañera. Dedos callosos acariciaron suavemente la cara de Serena mientras dormía y ella se acurrucó con el toque. Calmante y amorosa, la suave caricia continuó, poco a poco sacándola de su mundo de sueños. Sintió un cálido aliento de plumas a través de sus labios y aspiró el aroma rico de especias, sándalo, y hombre.

"Despierta, Serena amor", murmuró Darien con su voz profunda y retumbante.

Ella levantó los párpados para encontrarse encerrada en sus brazos, con sus

piernas enredadas y los pechos apretados contra su pecho. "Buenos días,

milord" — murmuró ella y le dio una sonrisa soñolienta.

"¿Me perdonas?" Los ojos Azules helados la estudiaron, con una expresión seria en su rostro. "Es mi trabajo protegerte, y no pude. Tus lesiones... Lo siento."

Esto era claramente uno de esos momentos en los que deseaba hablar con ella de igual a igual. "Hey." Hizo caso omiso de las heridas que escocían en su

espalda y muslos, extendió la mano y acarició el pelo suave de ella cuidadosamente con su barba recortada. "Vi que fuiste tras Diana. La

ahuyentaste y luego los tigres pelearon. Creo que me desmayé después de eso."

Apretó los dientes y sus ojos brillaron con fuego caliente. "Mi soberbia me ha permitido creer que estarías a salvo en mi reino durante el día. Nunca creí que fuera a penetrar en mi reino y físicamente te atacara. Hasta ahora lo que tenía con nosotros fue a través de sueños con mi pueblo."

Serena le puso sus dedos en los labios. "Shhh. Tú viniste a mí, como yo sabía que lo harías."

Su corazón se llenó de orgullo y amor por su mujer. Estrechando su mano en la suya, la llevó a su pecho. "Tu fe y confianza en mí, sin duda salvaron tu vida y el futuro de nuestro reino. Sin tu confianza, el vínculo mental no habría funcionado. Ella te habría animado a alejarte de mí y si lo hubieras hecho, mi corazón se hubiera muerto contigo."

Sus ojos verde Azul, estaban grandes y luminosos. "Tú me has mostrado nada más que fe, amor y cuidado. ¿Cómo no confiar en ti? No importa lo que la mujer haya dicho: Yo conozco tus razones para tu elección y debieron ser

importantes."

Apretando su mano dentro de su propio puño, Darien le dio un beso en la

frente bebiendo su olor dulce y el aroma de azahar de sus cabellos y piel. "¿Qué te ha dicho?", Preguntó él mientras se apartaba y estudiaba su expresión.

"Que me trajiste aquí a propósito de mi mundo." Serena tenía la mirada quieta al levantar la vista hacia él. "Y que tu única intención era que sirviera como tu criadora de cachorros."

Un gruñido se levantó en Darien con las palabras que Diana había utilizado

para intentar hacerle daño a Serena. Sin embargo, no vio ningún enojo o preocupación en las facciones de Serena. En cambio, su expresión se mantuvo con calma y confiada.

"Te traje aquí", dijo. "Y lo haría mil veces otra vez." Darien sabía que era tiempo de decirle todo. Explicar la profecía de la hechicera y cómo fue elegida como su compañera.

"¿Con el sorteo de una carta?" Serena sonrió. "Me alegro. Si no, entonces no

estaría aquí y no sería tan increíblemente feliz como lo soy ahora."

"¿Cómo pude haber sido bendecido con una pareja tan perfecta?" Murmuró él y se llevó su mano a su boca y le besó los nudillos. "Si estás de acuerdo, sería mi mayor alegría, si me dieras cachorros. Es tu libre elección, Serena. En eso yo no te mando. No importa lo que decidas, yo te amaré."

Serena no creía que fuera posible ser tan feliz y sentirse tan segura, amada y apreciada como Darien la hacía sentir. "Si estuviera embarazada con tu hijo en este momento", dijo, "probablemente explotaría de felicidad."

Darien la aplastó con él en un abrazo tan fuerte que todo su aire la dejó en un suspiro sobresaltada.

_Aire. No puedo respirar._

"Disculpa, mi amor." La soltó y sonrió. "Como soy un tigre, vas a concebir sólo si libero mi semilla cuando llegues a orgasmos simultáneos. Y eso es sólo si estás en celo."

"Wow". Serena frotó las manos arriba y debajo de los bíceps de Darien, encima de su tatuaje de corazón. "Eso debe ser un poco difícil. ¿Cómo puedo saber cuando estoy, aproximadamente, en celo?"

Su cabello largo y oscuro se deslizó sobre su piel mientras él olfateaba la curva de su cuello. Puso su mano caliente sobre su cadera, atrayéndola con más fuerza hacia él para que su erección asomara a su vientre. "Cuando estés en celo eso será un afrodisíaco para mis sentidos, — murmuró él y lamió su garganta con su áspera lengua. "Puedo sentirlo, olfateándolo."

Serena se estremeció y gimió mientras su muslo se movía entre sus piernas y contra los labios de su vagina sin problemas. "¿Estoy en celo ahora?"

"No" Él hizo un sonido bajo ronroneando mientras su boca se movía de su

garganta a sus pechos. "Sin embargo, sí creo que podrías utilizar la práctica,

muchacha."

Ella se echó a reír. "Montones y montones de práctica, Milord".

Él comenzó a moverse por su cuerpo, pero se detuvo y la miró con

preocupación. "Tus heridas..."

Con una sonrisa, respondió: "No siento otra cosa que deseo por ti, milord."

Serena deslizó sus manos sobre el cabello de Darien y gimió cuando él jugó con sus pechos, rodeando los pezones y chasqueando su lengua contra el colgante de corazón. Cuando finalmente le lamió un pezón arqueó la espalda, rogando por más. "El placer es mío, muchacha", recordó su sonrisa mientras levantaba la cabeza y le daba una sexy.

"No llegues al clímax sin mi permiso."

"Sí, milord." Serena temblaba de emoción mientras Darien tomaba el control

como su amo de nuevo. A ella le encantaba cuando la llamaba su muchacha y

cuando la llevaba al clímax, poniéndola tan caliente que tenía el mayor de los

orgasmos más espectaculares cuando finalmente le permitía correrse.

"Pasa la barra sobre tu cabeza y extiende tus muslos para mí",

le exigió mientras lamía un sendero hacia debajo de su vientre.

"Tan amplio como puedas." Él se agachó entre sus piernas cuando paso la barra a través de la cabecera de madera de la cama y se extendió para abrirse a él.

"Más amplio, muchacha. No dejes de lado la barra hasta que tengas mi

permiso."

Obligando sus piernas, sintiéndose deliciosamente expuesta a su mirada. Se

veía obligada a aferrarse de la barra que era como estar atada y hacía que sus jugos calientes se deslizaran por su abertura y en las sabanas de la cama.

Cuando Darien bajó su boca hasta su vagina, le pasó la lengua con un

movimiento amplio de su lengua. Serena gritó y arqueó la espalda por las

sensaciones deliciosas. Él movió las manos bajo su trasero, levantándolo a su

boca y dándose un festín con su carne.

"¿Puedo correrme, milord?" Preguntó ella cuando estaba tan cerca de la cima que no estaba segura de poderse aguantar.

"No". Darien se molestó y colocó su pene en la entrada de su núcleo. Conectó

los brazos debajo de sus rodillas y la levantó, abriéndola aún más para él.

"¿Qué deseas, muchacha?" Él le dijo mientras la sostenía perfectamente quieta mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Que me folles, Milord." Subió su pecho y cayó golpeando su corazón. "Por

favor, quiero ser follada."

"Me agrada, muchacha". Darien gruñó y condujo su pene a la vagina de Serena.

Ella se aferró a la cabecera de la barra, con sus senos rebotando con cada golpe de su miembro. Apretó la mandíbula cuando él se sumergió dentro y fuera de ella, con sus ojos verdes helados. Su cuerpo empezó a llenarse con calor y supo que su clímax se acercaba rápidamente.

"¿Puedo correrme, Milord? ¡Por favor!"

Metiéndose una y otra vez, él hacía caso omiso de su petición y ella estaba

cerca, tan cerca, cuando por fin dijo: "Ven a mí, Serena."

Una ráfaga de calor y fuego la atravesó mientras se venía, y Darien gruñó

cuando su liberación se unió a la de ella. Su caliente corrida roció el interior de su centro y Serena empujó sus caderas contra las de él, queriendo más, que le diera más, hasta que no pudiera soportarlo. Darien rodó sobre la cama

llevando a Serena con él, con las manos todavía aferrando la barra de la cabecera.

Darien se rió entre dientes mientras le acariciaba la piel sudorosa entre sus

pechos. "Puedes dejar de lado la barra ahora."

La sala giró mientras Serena respondía a su susurro entrecortado, "No sé si

puedo."

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Capitulo 12**

Por lo menos un camión lleno de mariposas cayó dentro del vientre de Serena mientras Luna la ayudaba a prepararse para la ceremonia. Era el día de la boda de Serena — o lo que se conocía en Tarok como el día de su enlace. Después de un baño en aguas calientes con aroma a orquídeas, Serena estaba tendida de espaldas sobre una cómoda mesa acolchada en las cámaras privadas de la hechicera.

Luna acababa de afeitar la vagina de Serena, hasta que estuvo suave y

completamente sin pelo.

"No se preocupe, señora." Los corazones de los pezones de Serena se movieron mientras Luna masajeaba su montículo con un aceite especial creado de una selva de orquídeas raras. "La ceremonia es hermosa y sólo experimentará alegría este día."

El cosquilleo en la vagina de Serena le hizo morderse el labio y sólo pudo asentir en respuesta. Cada vez que la hechicera afeitaba el montículo de Serena, la dejaba tan caliente y cachonda que no podía esperar para volver con Darién. Pero hoy la espera sería dolorosamente larga, porque todo tenía que proceder de acuerdo con las tradiciones de este país.

_Maldita fuera la tradición, de todos modos._

Una sonrisa curvó los labios plenos de Luna y sus ojos color Azul brillaron

mientras masajeaba más del perfume en el resto del cuerpo de Serena, desde la parte alta de los muslos y ligeramente acariciando su vagina. La hechicera parecía amar jugar sensualmente, y Serena no podía decir que no lo disfrutara. A menudo se preguntaba si Darien le ponía a Luna a fin de que

Serena estuviera más caliente para él. No es que ella necesitara ayuda a ese respecto.

Mientras disfrutaba de la tortura del masaje erótico de Luna, los pensamientos de Serena se dirigieron a las actividades del día que comenzarían en apenas unas pocas horas. Durante la misteriosa ceremonia de unión que nadie plenamente le había explicado se presentaría a la gente como Alta Reina de Tarok y como Reina del Reino de Corazones. Sólo deseaba saber de lo que la ceremonia de enlace se trataba.

Las suaves manos pequeñas de la hechicera, y su toque sensual estaban

excitándola al masajear el cuerpo de Serena, sin embargo, el agua, también.

Cuando Luna terminó de trabajar el aceite de orquídeas en las piernas de

Serena, vientre, pechos y brazos, Serena se volteó boca abajo sobre la mesa. Las manos de Luna eran verdaderamente mágicas mientras metódicamente masajeaba el cuello y hombros, a lo largo de la espalda, nalgas y piernas, y todo el camino hasta los pies y dedos de los pies de Serena.

Cuando el masaje terminó, Luna ayudó a Serena a ponerse de pie y sentarse en un taburete azul cubierto de terciopelo en el centro de la habitación. "El rey prefiere tu cabellera larga y suelta," dijo Luna y comenzó a cepillar el pelo rubio y sedoso de Serena. "Sin embargo, para la ceremonia se lo peinaré de una manera diferente."

Serena sonrió mientras pensaba en lo mucho que Darien disfrutaba de su

cabello. Sí, él amaba meter sus manos en su pelo cuando chupaba su pene o

mientras la estaba follando, y ella amaba la forma magistral en que se lo

manipulaba.

La cámara de Luna tenía una especie de aire misterioso, al igual que la bruja de pelo negro. Las paredes eran azul cobalto y cientos de velas parpadeaban y bailaban con la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Innumerables olores llenaban la sala, como siempre, pero hoy día los más prevalecientes eran ciruela y especias de avellana mezcladas con el aceite del masaje con aroma a orquídeas.

Después que Luna terminó de arreglar el pelo de Serena, se movió detrás de ella y murmuró, "Esto ya no es necesario ", y luego Serena sintió la caída del collar rojo de cuero.

"¿Por qué?" Serena puso su mano en su desnuda garganta, sintiéndose de alguna manera más desnuda, sin el símbolo de propiedad de Darien. "¿No se

molestará Darien?"

La hechicera le tocó el cuello con su propia mano mientras se movía delante de Serena. "Yo, también, extrañé la mía cuando me la quitaron." Luna se detuvo y con movimientos rápidos arrancó los corazones colgando de los anillos de cada uno de los pezones de Serena. "Y estos, también."

Serena quedó sin aliento, pero resistió el impulso de llevar sus manos a sus

pechos. Bueno, sonaba ridículo, pero sin los anillos de los pezones y el collar no se había sentido totalmente desnuda al contrario de cómo se sentía ahora. Pero era más como que... se sentía decepcionada de alguna manera, también.

En su decepción, pasó por alto lo que Luna dijo, pero luego la golpeó. "¿Qué

quieres decir con cuando te quitaron los tuyos?"

Con un encogimiento de uno de sus hombros delicados, la bruja bajó los

párpados que cubrían de sombra de rojo brillante que siempre usaba. "Como

hechicera sirvo al heredero varón más antiguo sin-unir del Gran Trono del Rey." Ella levantó la mirada y lanzó un montón de su pelo negro por encima del hombro. "Nicolás era hasta ahora el hombre de más edad sin-unión en Tarok. Después de la ceremonia me quitaré los símbolos del Rey Darien y aceptaré a Nicolás como Rey y partiré con él al Reino de Espadas".

Un poco de la alegría de Serena se desvaneció. "¿Quieres decir que no estarás más? Eres mi amiga."

Luna sonrió y tomó la mejilla de Serena. "Me complace el oírle esas palabras."

Apretó contra los labios de Serena y le dio un suave y dulce beso.

Se sintió más que un poco aturdida mientras la hechicera se alejaba y tomaba una pila de tela de la parte superior de una de las muchas mesas atestadas de la habitación. Serena se obligó a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo Luna, en lugar de en su beso.

La tela que recogió fue un material color turquesa que brillaba como las

estrellas. La hechicera sacó parte de ella y dejó caer el resto hacia el suelo, y Luna vio que era un vestido exquisito. "Su vestido ceremonial, Milady "

murmuró Luna.

"Oh, mi." Serena suspiró con deleite mientras se ponía de pie y extendía la mano para tocar el material. "Es como una nube de Tarok".

"Milord cree que es como sus ojos." Luna sonrió. "Es un vestido tradicional de las ceremonias de Tarok, pero ha sido diseñado especialmente para usted."

Con emoción, Serena se puso el vestido sin mangas que le llegaba hasta el tobillo. Cuando lo hizo, estuvo segura que el vestido tenía que estar mal porque el escote era tan bajo que quedaba _bajo _sus pechos. No sólo eso, sino que también los apoyaba desde debajo de modo que sus pechos eran altos y sobresalían como si fueran a ser servidos en un plato. El vestido podía estar al revés, ya que no tenía nada en la espalda y se sumergía hasta el final de la parte superior de la grieta de su trasero.

Serena levantó la vista de sus pechos para ver a la hechicera. "Eh, ¿dónde está el resto del vestido?"

Luna recuperó un pequeño bote de una mesa cercana y mojó su dedo en la

sustancia. "Se ajusta perfectamente ", dijo mientras ponía el colorete en crema sobre uno de los pezones de Serena haciendo que se endureciera una vez más.

"Por supuesto que no lo llevará por mucho tiempo."

El calor infundió las mejillas de Serena mientras se daba cuenta que esa era la intención de ella al mostrar sus, eh, atractivos, y que Luna hacía más

evidentes. Por no hablar de la forma en que le acariciaba los pezones estaba

haciendo que se humedeciera debajo de la vaporosa falda.

Una vez que Luna terminó de arreglar el vestido y el cabello de Serena, la

hechicera la llevó a un rincón oscuro del cuarto, delante de un espejo grande, adornado. "Serás una hermosa reina, Milady".

Serena apenas se reconoció.

Parecía una princesa, una reina, incluso. Sus rubios cabellos blancos se

amontonaban en la cabeza con unos pocos rizos dispuestos al lado de su cara y cayendo sobre sus hombros. Una cinta color turquesa se tejía a través de los rizos apilados encima de su cabeza.

Sus ojos almendrados eran todavía su mejor característica, y el vestido que

llevaba los hacía ver aún más grandes y más luminosos. Por supuesto que aún

estaba llena de curvas, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su figura voluptuosa era perfecta... sus pechos llenos y las curvas fueron hechas para que el suntuoso Darien la mantuviera apretada en sus brazos. El brillante, casi

fino material de la falda del vestido mostraba un toque de sus amplios muslos y su vaina estaba constantemente húmeda para Darien.

Cuando se dio la vuelta en el espejo para mirar a Luna, la hechicera parecía

tan orgullosa como habría estado Rei si estuviera aquí.

Aunque la elevación y la exposición de sus pezones hubiera necesitado alguna explicación, por no hablar de la rouge.

En un impulso, Serena abrazó a la bruja desnuda. "Gracias" susurró mientras

acariciaba con su boca los labios suaves de Luna. "Por todo".

Darien se ajustó su falda roja ceremonial, esperando que su pene se comportara y no elevara el material fino durante la ceremonia. Lo quemaría sin duda, encendiendo la tela en llamas si su mujer no se presentaba en breve. Se puso de pie en la tarima frente de la cámara privada ceremonial del castillo, al lado del trono, y de los dispositivos ceremoniales. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras observaba el pequeño grupo de veintiséis hombres-tigre y mujeres-tigre que se habían reunido para presenciar a Darien casarse con su pareja. Los asistentes se encontraban en distintos estado de vestidos y desvestidos, aunque todo el mundo llevaba algún tipo de gala, ya fuera que se trataba de un collar, joya o una falda escocesa. Las prendas de vestir eran de poca importancia para el pueblo de Tarok, y muy a menudo no se usaban para excitar a su pareja.

Fuera del castillo, los guerreros de Darien estaban en alerta ante cualquier

intrusión de Diana o sus esbirros. No permitiría que la perra interrumpiera el día en que se uniría su reina con él. Pero no permitiría que los pensamientos sobre su hermana arruinaran un buen día. Él y sus hermanos

habían puesto la mayor parte de la guardia en el castillo y todo estaba preparado en caso de que atacara de nuevo.

La luz suave brillaba en orbes colocados alrededor de la habitación, así como las velas rojas y blancas. Una alfombra rojo sangre cubría el piso de la cámara, haciendo juego con los sofás y divanes de terciopelo rojo. Cortinas de terciopelo rojo cubrían las ventanas, garantizando que los acontecimientos serían en privado, como debían, de acuerdo a la tradición tigre.

En el fondo de la sala, Andrew había acorralado a una encantadora mujer-tigre morena que el joven rey sin duda follaría muy pronto. Nicolás estaba reclinado en un sofá con dos mozas en su regazo, y alternativamente acariciaba y chupaba sus pechos.

Richard estaba en la puerta ancha, con su postura amplia, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Como siempre, su expresión indescifrable estaba enmascarada por sus rasgos mientras su mirada tocaba a cada persona en la habitación.

Fuera de las puertas, Luna se acercó a Richard, quien se irguió siguiéndola

después, saliendo de la habitación. Darien cerró los puños mientras esperaba por su hermano.

Ya era hora.

Si Serena pensaba que estaba nerviosa antes, no era nada comparado con cómo se sintió cuando cogió la mano que Richard le ofrecía para llevarla a las cámaras ceremoniales. Estaba con el torso desnudo, como siempre, pero vestido de pantalones y botas negras, con el pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros y brillando como un ala de cuervo azul-negra.

Luna tomó su otra mano y le dio a Serena una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La hechicera llevaba sólo su collar de cuero rojo y pezoneras, que hizo a Serena extrañar aún más las suyas. Era curioso cómo se había acostumbrado a estar desnuda y como se sentía extraño usar cualquier tipo de ropa.

Los dedos de Richard y Luna se entrelazaron con los de Serena, y ambos

levantaron sus manos por lo que las de Serena estaban por encima de su cabeza.

Su corazón latía más rápido y las mariposas en su vientre decidieron volverse balas.

Doblaron la esquina del pasillo, y un silencio cayó sobre la sala de ceremonias al momento en que el trío pasó por debajo del umbral. Hubo una visión borrosa de Serena y la multitud se desvaneció de los bordes de su vista. Así que la única persona en la habitación de la que realmente era consciente era Darien.

Él se puso de pie sobre un estrado alfombrado rojo de caoba maciza y el trono de terciopelo rojo. Los ojos Azul helados de Darien se centraron por completo en ella, con sus poderosos hombros hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla barbada. Apretó los puños a los costados y sus músculos brillaron en su construido cuerpo, como si estuviera cubierto con aceite. Llevaba una falda escocesa que revelaba sus atléticos muslos... y la forma en que estaba levantada, le indicó que estaba muy complacido de verla.

Richard y Luna se adelantaron, rompiendo el trance inducido de Serena con

Darien. Sus pies se hundieron en la gruesa alfombra, y fue vagamente

consciente de los sonidos y murmullos suaves de aprobación, pero sobre todo su atención se centró en su rey.

Cuando se detuvieron antes del escalón inferior de la tarima, Richard y Luna se inclinaron y se escabulleron, dejando a Serena sola ante Darien. Ella se estremeció ante la mirada depredadora de sus ojos, pero mantuvo su mirada al nivel de la suya. Sin los símbolos de propiedad, se sentía, sin embargo, segura que en este momento no iba a actuar en su papel de sub. Todavía no, de todos modos.

Darien bajó del estrado y se quedó parado a un pelo de Serena. Sus pezones se apretaron y el calor irradió de su cuerpo hacia ella. Su aroma masculino a

sándalo y especias llenaron sus sentidos, sólo esperaba que él no liberara

ninguna de las feromonas tigri, porque con gente o sin ella, le brincaría en un

minuto de Nueva York.

"Desnúdate para tu rey," ordenó Darien con su poderosa voz y Serena se quedó sin aliento.

Temblores se dispersaron por todo su cuerpo y sus pezones se apretaron. A

pesar de que era consciente que estaban en una sala llena de gente mirando,

Serena no dudó en obedecer a su rey. Ella empujó hacia abajo la primer correa de su hombro y luego la siguiente. El vestido brillante se deslizó y quedó alrededor de sus pies como una piscina.

Un ronroneo devastadoramente sensual emanó de Darien. Levantó el puño y

lo abrió, y una larga trenza que alternaba rubíes y diamantes estuvo tendida en su palma, brillante a la tenue luz de la habitación. Al parecer, era un collar, aunque tenía pequeños anillos en cada extremo, y unidos a los anillos había corazones de rubíes.

"Como mi reina, usarás este símbolo de mi propiedad", declaró Darien.

"¿Aceptas mi cadena, Serena?"

"Sí, milord." Serena niveló su voz con clara convicción.

Darien pellizcó uno de sus pezones pintados y éste se endureció aún más. Tomando la trenza de rubíes y diamantes, deslizó el extremo de un anillo sobre el pezón, y luego repitió el proceso con su otro pezón. La trenza deslumbrante cubría de un pecho a otro, y los corazones hechos de rubíes colgaban y rebotaban ligeramente contra sus pechos como suaves besos.

La cadena de pezones era hermosa, y a Serena le encantó como se veía con su erótica especie de collar sobre sus pechos. Su vagina estaba tan mojada que estaba segura todo el mundo podría ver la humedad brillante a lo largo de su raja, y podría oler su excitación.

Cuando Serena levantó la cabeza para mirar a Darien una vez más, él permanecía con el rostro sin expresión, mientras sostenía su mano. Ella contuvo la respiración con la banda de magníficos diamantes que aparecieron en su palma. Eran de por lo menos una pulgada de ancho, y tan largos como su collar de cuero fue. A lo largo de la banda había grandes corazones hechos de docenas de rubíes, y una cadena muy fina los vinculaba y se derramaba sobre su palma.

El anillo al final oscilaba como un péndulo, a tiempo con los latidos del corazón de Serena.

"Como mi reina, mi collar dará gracia a tu cuello." Bajó la voz. "¿Aceptas mi

collar, Serena?"

Ella respiró hondo. "Sí, milord".

Darien se movió detrás de ella y ella tembló tanto por nerviosismo y emoción

como porque su falda cubriendo su erección rozó su trasero. Movió los rizos de su cabello suelto a un lado, y deslizó el collar alrededor de su cuello.

"Eres mi posesión, Serena," Darien niveló la voz mientras ajustaba el collar. La cadena de plata se deslizó por su espalda y se quedó dentro de la grieta de las nalgas. "Eres mía para apreciarte, protegerte, y amarte".

_Wow_. Serena se estremeció de emoción de cabeza a pies. _Hablando de anillos de bodas._

"Mírame", mandó Darien, su pene le dolía tanto que quería renunciar a la

tradición y sólo follarla ahora. Pero eso ya vendría... simplemente no lo

suficientemente pronto para él. Cuando se dio la vuelta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho Darien dijo.

"Arrodíllate".

Con gracia, Serena se sentó en el suelo, y a él le complació ver que asumía la

posición de respeto de forma automática. Era consciente de la emoción que

ondulaba por los tigres presentes, y podía oler su excitación colectiva.

"Para mostrar tu sumisión a tu rey," dijo Darien, "Utilizarás tus manos y tu

boca en mi miembro hasta que derrame mi semilla en tu garganta."

Sintió su sorpresa, pero no dudó y no lo decepcionaría. Serena levantó la cabeza e hizo a un lado la apertura de su falda. Agarrando su pene con una mano, acarició sus bolas con la otra. Su boca se deslizó encima de su erección, y por los ruidos que hizo pensó que se vendría de inmediato sino mantenía su control.

Darien apretó las manos en sus cabellos y tiró de la cinta color turquesa. Su

cabello cayó sobre sus hombros desnudos. Él reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que sus ojos se centraran en él mientras veía su movimiento sobre su pene dentro y fuera de su boca caliente. El collar brillaba en su cuello, y su cadena de pezones del pecho brillaba con ellos. Los signos de propiedad de su mujer, su total aceptación y confianza en él, tiraron de él hacia un clímax

feroz. La llama de la vela parpadeó alrededor de la cámara mientras rugió su puesta en libertad en la boca de su compañera, como si un viento de repente irrumpiera en la habitación.

Una vez que Serena hubo tomado su corrida, le instruyó para ponerse de pie. Ella cayó a sus pies y lamió su venida de sus labios cuando ella asumió la posición de respeto.

Una parte de Serena estaba sorprendida que ella acabara de dar a Darien una chupada delante de una sala llena de gente.

Pero lo que realmente era increíble era lo mucho que la excitaba.

"Me has complacido mucho este día, Serena." Dijo Darien y le acarició la cara, y ella se apoyó en su toque, porque lo necesitaba. "Ahora realicemos el último acto de la ceremonia de unión, y entonces, serás mi reina."

Un paso más. Bueno ella podría hacer eso.

Él se hizo a un lado, e incluso con su mirada baja vio a una barra de oro flotando en el aire junto a él, que estaba segura que no había estado allí antes.

"Apoya tus manos sobre la barra", le ordenó.

La cadena de plata fina de su nuevo collar se deslizó sobre el hombro de Serena mientras se inclinaba y agarraba el frío metal. Darien le dio instrucciones para estirarse lo más lejos de la barra y abrir su posición lo más que pudiera.

Sus pechos caían y el rubí y el diamante de la cadena de pezón oscilaba entre ellos. Serena era muy consciente del hecho de que toda la sala estaba llena de personas que tenían una visión de su trasero y su afeitada vagina, lo que la entusiasmó de nuevo. Una cosa que nunca había pensado que podría era ser exhibicionista, pero había reformado su opinión al respecto.

Darien salió de su línea de visión. Su piel se estremeció en anticipación del

flogger contra su trasero y se excitó tanto por eso, que tuvo miedo de correrse, pero no quería decepcionar a Darien.

En cambio, sintió su erección empujando contra sus pliegues, y dijo: "Eres mi

posesión, Serena. Y eres mi reina."

Con esas palabras, empujó en su vagina. Ella dio un grito de éxtasis puro. Con

un _Oh. Mi. Dios _escapando, por Darien follándola delante de una sala llena de

gente. Y le encantó.

Su rey se apoderó de sus caderas y se precipitó dentro y fuera de su núcleo

caliente. Sensación tras sensación onduló a través de ella. Todo se arremolinaba y se volvía borroso... imágenes, sonidos, olores y la sensación de su rey, mientras la tomaba como su reina.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rogarle que la dejara correrse, Darien

murmuró, "Puedes correrte, Serena."

Su grito se ahogó un sollozo, un sonido de placer experimentado que era tan

dulce que rayaba en el dolor.

Espasmo tras espasmo sacudieron su cuerpo y si no se hubiera aferrado con

fuerza a la barra hubiera caído como un montón arrugado sin huesos sobre la rica alfombra. El rugido Darien fue seguido por rápidas estocadas y su caliente venida en su núcleo.

Mientras luchaba por encontrar su aliento, Darien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró, "Te amo, Serena."

Darien deslizó su miembro del Quim de su compañera y la tomó en sus brazos, poniendo su cabeza en la cámara ceremonial. Serena rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se aferró a él, apretándose contra su pecho.

"Les presento a la Reina más alta del Reino de Tarok y a la Reina de Corazones",

gritó. "Si todos confían en mí tanto como mi reina, nuestro reino prosperará una vez más."

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y dieron gritos entusiastas. A pesar de que

Darien se llevó a su reina de la sala, la mayoría de los tigres estaban ya

follando. La orgía duraría hasta bien entrada la noche, pero Darien no tenía

ninguna intención de compartir a su mujer más allá de la tradición. Ahora que la ceremonia fue completada, y Serena había pasado todas las pruebas necesarias, ahora era suya para mantenerla con él. No estaría a gusto de compartirla de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a la cámara del rey, Darien puso Serena en la cama y se coloco

inmediatamente a sí mismo entre sus muslos. Ella juntó las manos detrás de su cuello y le sonrió, y era tan hermosa que apenas podía hablar.

Deslizó los dedos por su pelo y le acarició la nuca. "Estoy tan feliz de que me

encontraras, Darien".

Él le dio un suave beso y se retiró. "Si pudiera concederte cualquier deseo, ¿cuál sería?"

Serena se mordió el interior de su mejilla como solía hacer cuando estaba estudiando algo. "Tengo dos deseos en verdad. Aunque no sé si me puedan ser concedidos."

Darien rozó sus labios sobre su mejilla. "Dime, mi amor."

Serena pareció un poco triste cuando respondió, "Es posible que mi hermana

sepa que estoy bien, o que pueda traerla aquí, mi felicidad sería casi completa".

"Eso puede ser tan difícil como esperaba, pero me comprometo a ver qué puedo hacer." Él recuperó un elemento de la bóveda y luego llevó la mano entre ellos para que pudiera ver lo que había en la palma de su mano.

"¡Mi pulsera!" Ella sonrió. "¿Puedo guardarla? Rei me lo dio para nuestro

decimoctavo cumpleaños."

"Yo estaba simplemente guardándola para ti hasta después de tu entrenamiento y la ceremonia." Darien sacó uno de sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello, luego le deslizó el brazalete en la muñeca. Le besó la punta de la nariz, encantado de la felicidad en sus ojos. "¿Con qué otra cosa podría complacerte?"

"Bueno..." Serena se movió de nuevo con su brazo alrededor de su cuello y él

sintió que se frotaba contra su pulsera de piel. Se mordió el labio cuando ella dudó, pero cuando una ceja levantada de Darien se hundió dijo. "Eres un tigre, y nuestros hijos también lo serán, por lo que todos vivirán más que yo."

Ella bajó la mirada y cuando él enganchó un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, vio que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. "Me gustaría " dijo muy

despacio, mientras pensaba que difícil le era hablar, "Me gustaría poder vivir lo suficiente para ver que nuestros hijos crezcan y tengan sus propios hijos. Y me gustaría poder estar contigo ese día."

"Dulce Serena." La Reina sonrió a Darien, con su corazón y alma tan llena de amor por su reina. "La primera vez que me tomaste como compañero y te lance feromonas tigri, se inició el proceso."

Ella se calmó. "¿El proceso?"

Con un gesto lento, Darien dijo, "Con el tiempo te convertirás en una mujertigre".

"¿No es broma?" El cuerpo de Serena se tensó y su rostro se iluminó con

esperanza. "¿Eso significa que viviré más tiempo y todo lo otro? ¿Y seré capaz de cambiar de forma, también?"

Darien no pudo dejar de sonreír. "Sí, mi amor."

La mujer-tigre dentro de ella se movió, y ella le dio un largo y fuerte beso.

Cuando él se alejó del beso, los ojos Darien estaban cerrados con Serena y movió su pene en su Quim. El gritó de placer, gruñó y dijo, "Eres mía, Serena O'Brien. Me perteneces."

Lentamente le hizo el amor, conduciéndolos a los dos más allá de sus límites.

Empujando más y más hasta que ambos culminaron juntos en una explosión de pasión y amor.

A medida que flotaban juntos, Serena suspiró y murmuró, "Te amo, Darien".

Darien la besó en los labios dulces y respondió: "Y yo te amo, mi reina de corazones."

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rey de Corazones**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Corazones o en ingles que es King of Hearts de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Serena O'Brienn, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad! Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Darién la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

**Epílogo**

Era medianoche en el momento en que el taxi se detuvo en la casa azul pastel de Rei en San Francisco. Ella y Amy habían disfrutado de una noche de descanso de varios platos, desde cócteles de camarones a sopa de almejas, una ensalada César, salmón, pastel de queso para el postre, y café con Bailey después. Rei había disfrutado de un par de vasos de vino durante la cena, y había logrado conseguir un buen zumbido.

Por una fracción de segundo cuando miró hacia la oscura casa, un sentimiento de soledad atravesó a Rei y deseó no estar sola por lo menos una noche. Pero lo apartó, le dijo a Amy adiós con un rápido abrazo, y salió del auto.

"¿Descansaras un poco?", Dijo Amy mientras Rei salía fuera del coche.

"¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta la puerta?"

"Está bien y no, estoy bien." Rei dio a su prima una sonrisa y trató de no

tambalearse sobre sus talones para que Amy no diera cuenta de lo borracha

que todavía estaba. "Hiciste que esta noche fuera mucho _más _fácil de pasar."

Amy empujó sus anteojos en su nariz y la sonrisa volvió a Rei. "Para nosotras dos."

Después que cerró la puerta del coche, Rei vio al taxi alejarse hasta que las luces traseras color rojo desaparecieron en la colina.

Con un suspiro se volvió, golpeando su bolsa contra la cadera debajo de su

chaqueta. Subió tambaleándose por las escaleras a la casa que había estado

alquilando desde que Rei había desaparecido. Se suponía que debía haber sido una sorpresa para Serena — una de las socias del bufete de Rei había

tomado un puesto en la ciudad de Nueva York, y había accedido a alquilar la

casa de dos pisos y se la alquilaba por mucho menos de lo que valía. El día en que Serena se desvaneció, Rei había finalizado el acuerdo. La primera semana después de la desaparición de Serena, mientras buscaba a su gemela, Rei había contratado cargadores para que sacaran todas las pertenencias de Serena de ese pequeño apartamento en el que había vivido

con el pelmazo de su ex-novio.

Todo fue trasladado y estaba listo para cuando Rei encontrara a su hermana. Pero nunca lo había hecho.

Rei agarró la manija de la puerta de latón antiguo cuando llegó al rellano de

hormigón pequeño y respiró hondo a los olores del océano y hierba recién

cortada. Una sirena de niebla flotaba en la noche, junto con el sonido metálico de la campana de ferry.

Después de abrir la puerta, se metió en el oscuro interior y se detuvo en el

vestíbulo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella. Mientras resbalaba la chaqueta de sus hombros, los olores familiares a canela y el popurrí de muebles de limón pulidos la rodeó.

Pero entonces, Rei capturó un olor que no reconocía, y dejó caer la chaqueta

al suelo alfombrado, liberando su brazo. El olor desconocido puso sus sentidos en alerta porque no tenía cabida en su casa... flores, sol y una brisa fresca de montaña.

Su bolso todavía colgaba de su hombro, y ella metió la mano en el interior hasta que sus dedos se toparon con el frío mazo. El pelo le picaba en la nuca mientras sacaba el arma y luego poco a poco dejó deslizar su bolso hasta el piso alfombrado, donde aterrizó con un golpe suave. Su corazón latió con fuerza, y el zumbido agradable había desaparecido.

Un misterioso brillo azul se vislumbró en el dormitorio de Rei. La ira ardió en sus entrañas. Alguien estaba en su casa e iba a patear el trasero de esa persona. No sabía artes marciales como su tía Lita, pero Rei se las arreglaba, además tenía el mazo, y tenía un infierno de temperamento que compensaba por ello.

Con el mazo en alto en su mano izquierda, Rei apretó los dientes y en silencio

se movió por las escaleras alfombradas de felpa y por en medio de la sala de

estar. Apretó su mano derecha en un puño, dispuesta a darle al hijo de puta una vez que le clavara el mazo.

Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima, y los tobillos ni siquiera

bamboleaban en los escalones. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación esperó un segundo, luego se asomó por el marco.

Un espejo gigante quedaba donde su cama debía estar. Un espejo muy hermoso con un marco ornamentado que brillaba con un extraño resplandor azul en su dormitorio. Destellos brillaban entre el resplandor azul brumoso, buscando como si Campanilla hubiera venido de visita.

_¿Qué demonios?_

La ira y la confusión se mezclaron con la curiosidad mientras Rei se movía

hacia el espejo. La franja de su blusa acariciaba su vientre mientras una brisa parecía venir desde _dentro _del espejo y hacia fuera del dormitorio.

Sus pasos vacilaron y se preguntó si tal vez el zumbido fuera mucho más alto de lo que había originalmente había pensado. Tenía que estar alucinando todo esto.

Cuando finalmente llegó al espejo se quedó cara a cara con su reflejo. La forma de almendra de sus ojos color turquesa, su cabello castaño rojizo, con la mano en alto, todavía sujetando el mazo. ¿Qué iba a hacer, darle con

el mazo a su imagen en el espejo?

Por el momento todo era extraño y surrealista, y Rei estaba segura que había perdido contacto con la realidad. Infiernos, tal vez la cordura, también. Dejó que el mazo se deslizara de sus dedos y diera un suave golpe, mientras aterrizaba en la alfombra. El brazalete de oro de su muñeca brilló a la luz misteriosa de la habitación mientras ella levantaba la mano y colocaba la palma de su mano sobre la superficie del espejo. Estaba suave, pero sorprendentemente cálida al tocarla.

Seguro no se sentía como una alucinación.

Su reflejó onduló y cambió, las rodillas de Rei casi dejaron de funcionar. Un

prado de montaña apareció, rodeado de un denso bosque a la izquierda, con

una cadena de montañas a la derecha, y un montón de flores esparcidas por la hierba espesa. Una brisa fresca se apoderó de Rei, agitando la franja de

cuentas en su vientre y provocando un escalofrío al encantador tigre dorado de su ombligo. El agua en la distancia se desplomaba sobre la ladera de una

montaña escarpada y oyó el estruendo de las cataratas y el piar de los pájaros.

Ricos aromas le llegaban con la brisa... olió a pino, a bosque húmedo, a flores

silvestres, y a agua dulce.

Bueno, era impresionante. Llamen al manicomio, porque Rei O'Brien se había

perdido. No más cerveza para ella, que sabía a basura, de todos modos. Podía ser que también se recostase en el piso, tomara una siesta y el sueño se fuera.

Un hombre se movió en la vista del espejo, y Rei pensó que iba a gritar.

Eso o tener un orgasmo, porque era el más hermoso, así como el más peligroso hombre que alguna vez hubiera visto... y sus penetrantes ojos verdes la miraban directamente a ella, como si realmente la _pudieran _ver.

Los pezones de Rei se apretaron debajo del escaso top, su vagina se inundó, y su clítoris le dolió. _Diablos _que era una buena alucinación.

El hombre levantó un naipe de oro y los músculos de su pecho y brazos

desnudos ondularon con poder. Sus rasgos eran fuertes y parecían cincelados y su largo pelo negro estaba revuelto en torno a sus hombros con la brisa. Se veía malo hasta el hueso por el pendiente de oro que lucía en su oreja izquierda con el tatuaje de una espada en su muñeca izquierda, _por sostener _un infierno de paquete entre sus poderosos muslos y porque iba vestido de negro.

Ella contuvo el aliento y llevó la palma directo al espejo. _Demonios. Si fuera real lo follaría en un segundo._

Los labios del hombre en la alucinación se arquearon y Rei pensó llegar al

clímax sólo con el pecaminosamente y sensual movimiento.

_Era hora de sacar el vibrador_.

Con un toque de sus dedos, la tarjeta de oro desapareció. En su lado del espejo, levantó su mano y la colocó contra la mano de Rei.

El choque rompió a través de ella con el tacto de su cálida, callosa mano contra la palma de su propia mano. Pero cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, Rei jadeó y trató de apartarse, pero él era demasiado poderoso.

El hombre tiró, y lo miró con fascinación horrorizada mientras su mano y

muñeca se deslizaban _dentro _del espejo.

Ella intentó liberarse entonces, luchando por escapar de su

control. "Déjame ir, ¡Hijo de puta!"

Un depredador estruendo se levantó del hombre y le arrastró el brazo. Rei

gritó cuando la lanzó hacia adelante y a través del espejo.

**FIN**

**N/A: Noooo… se termino la historia T.T, bueno pero como toda historia termina empieza otra y próximamente subiré el 2 libro Rey de Espadas. No se olviden que los protagonistas serán Rei Hino y Nicolás Kumada. Y es todavia mas emocionante esta historia ya que ella no se doblegara tan fácil como él quiere. Aquí tiene el argumento. Hasta la próxima amigas(os). \^.^/ **

**Argumento**

Rei O'Brien está desesperada y daría cualquier cosa por encontrar a su hermana gemela desaparecida. Incluso cuando es abducida a un bello y erótico mundo, no ceja en su empeño y decide escapar para poder retomar su búsqueda. Pero el alto y peligroso hombre que la ha capturado consigue excitarla en formas inimaginables.

Al Rey Nicolás le gustan las mujeres sumisas... y su futura reina, es de todo menos eso. Aún así, Nicolás tiene toda la intención de convencer a la indomable Rei de que su cuerpo, corazón y alma le pertenecen.

**Bueno y hasta hay se las dejo saludos y besos n_n se les quiere full cualquier cosa contactarnos.**

**PD: si quieren las historias originales o cualquier novela yo se las facilito. Mata ne. ;)**

**Mi Email: angelesoscuros13  **


	15. Chapter 15 disculpa a mis lectores

**Disculpa a mis lectores**

Primero que todo quiero disculparme por no haberme dado cuenta que en capi 8 me faltaba adaptar prácticamente todo y deje los nombres originales, mi única escusa que tengo es que ese día me acosté tarde y subí de una vez el capi, pero no me fije bien en si ya lo había terminado si no que lo subí directo con los otros 2 capis. Lo siento mucho fue mi error y agradezco a Mayilu por su advertencia mil gracias ;) te debo 1 jejej

Y a todas(os) mis lectoras(es)

*ISana55

*Yesqui2000

*Ukkas

Mil gracias por seguirnos. Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir por mi falta de verificación, pero ya lo arregle y ahora tengo mas ganas de adaptar y escribir jejejeje saludos a todos y besos. ATT: anglesoscuros13 me pueden encontrar en Facebook como: cerecita Cardozo. \^.^/

PD: perdón también por los horrores ortográficos si, T.T mil disculpas por la molestias jejejej sayonara. ;)


End file.
